That Butler, Sister's Love
by imrumbleroar-hearmeroar-meow
Summary: A finished fanfic sorta based on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. This is about Avril Phantomhive and her journey to help make peace for her brother,Ciel Phantomhive. But she will meet many challenges along the way Rated M
1. The Contract

"Are you sure you wish to sign a contract with me? You must come and serve me whenever i require you. And serve me in any way. With your body, your soul, your heart, your mind. Do you accept the terms?"

"I do! On one condition. I keep my human soul."

"I don't typically bargain this. But i will allow it this once. You will live eternally. My slave until either one of us dies. Also know that paradise will never be within your grasp. Do you still accept?"

"Yes! I want this! I want you!"

There was a blinding flash.

Avril Phantomhive opened her eyes. They where a burning pinkish red. Demon's eyes. Body and mind of a demon, Heart and soul of a human.

'I did this for you brother. I only hope you may remember me.'

"Now you belong...To me,"

The demon Avril made a deal with appeared in front of her. He was in his human form. He had dark black hair and golden eyes. He was a demon who enjoyed the flavor of demon souls over humans. He would eat human souls, but only if they were particularly good smelling. He couldn't take Avril's soul though. So he would use her as often as he wanted, where as his other demon's that he made contracts with, would only last for a year before they were dead.

So with that the demon grabbed Avril and they vanished.


	2. From Hell, To a Funeral, To Home

I knocked softly on my masters door. I twiddled my thumbs together in nervousness. I wanted to do this though. I NEEDED to do this. I need to see him.

"Yes my little April Shower?"my master called from behind his door.

April Shower...He called me that because of my name and how i would cry when it would . Another version of April and I used to be afraid of the rain. That passed quickly when my master beat it out of me.

"M-My lord i wish to ask a question of you,"i said, hearing the nervousness in my own voice.

"Come in. I shall send my ladies away,"he said professionally.

I opened his door and saw his demon sluts walk out the side door, some looking more drunken than others. The more drunk ones would be gone soon. I shut both his doors and stood in front of him, curtsying and bowing my head.

"Look at me dear,"he said sweetly.

I looked up at him, resuming my standing posistion.

"Now what is this question you wish to ask me?"he said,looking me over.

"My lord. I was wondering if i might go up to Earth,"

He arched his fine black eyebrow, looking slightly amused.

"Really? Why would you want to return to that retched land of flithy human scum?"he inquired.

"I wish to see the process of a demon taking away a human's soul,"

'_And to see my brother. Who was foolish enough two years ago to make a contract with a demon. His soul for revenge on his parent's murder.'_

My master beckoned me over. He patted his lap softly. I followed his order and sat down on his lap.

"My dear April Shower...You are intrigued by this disgusting process?"he asked as he softly ran his hand up my left thigh.

I nodded.

"Please my lord?You have me for all eternity. Surely a year or so wouldn't be too much to ask,"i pleaded.

He sighed. He knew very well that i am a very persistant thing and will do anything to get my way.

"Fine. Stay up there as often as you like. Just listen for my call sweet Avril. I may want your touch whilst you are on this journey,"he said as his kissed his branding on my neck.

It glowed lightly. It was proof that every part of me belonged to him. I may have my own heart and soul but my mind and body belonged to him. For all eternity.

I lightly kissed his lips,even though i feel disgusted with myself everytime i touch him in a lover's way, and stood,gave a quick curtsy, and began to walk out. I paused before i opened the door and turned to him.

"Thank you my lord. I will come at your command, heed your every wish and demand, and give you my being when ever my lord commands it. You own me and I will never belong to another being without my masters say. That is what I signed up for. Goodbye now my lord. I shall also hunt for more lonely woman for you while i am gone."i said.

I then turned back around and opened the black door. I walked out, shutting the door behind me, and then went for my room.

I pulled out a suitcase and filled it with my fancy gown,so heels, my ruby earings along with a pearl necklace. I stripped out of my maid's outfit and placed that ontop of the gown. I pulled out a commener boy's outfit from the bottem of my drawers. I looked at that outfit and remembered my time used as a slave to humans. They treated me like a dog. No. More worthless than a dog. They forced me to cut my long blonde hair to a boy's length and wear poor boy clothes so people whouldn't be conspicuious. They hit me. They made me work until i couldn't see straight. Then the owner, the leader would pick three of us girls and he would rape us. The only way to get out of that was to become of age or to be with child. TO be with child you where treated like a queen until the baby was born. Then you were burned at the stake. When you became of age,14, you were then sent to an asylum and tourtured until you died of insanity. I had just became of age when i escaped. I became lost in the woods. I then rememer the old lore the other girl's would talk about. The demon saint who would take girl's and save them from their troubles. All you had to say was "Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno" three times. So i said those words. Three times. At first nothing happened. Then this mist began to surround me. That was how i met my master.

I shook my head to clear away those dreadful memories. I put the outfit on and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair reached my sholder blades. My bangs fell just above my eyes. I looked at my pale and beautiful demonic face. The only human looking part of my face where my large blue eyes. I looked exactly like my mother only even prettier. I looked my outfit over. I hadn't grown an inch since the last time i wore it. Two years ago. I still had a flat cheast, still was roughly five-foot-five, still was a skinny as a pole. The only difference was my hair and the demonic branding on my neck. I was a silver moon with a golden sun inside.

I sighed. I pulled my hair back into a bun and covered it with a cap. I then zipped up my suitcase and left hell.

I surfaced in an ally way. I saw ton's of blood. I heard a chainsaw and jumped. I glanced up and saw...

Well... I'm not quiet sure what i saw.

It was a shinagami chasing after a demon. The Death God had long red hair, bright green eyes, red specticals, a chainsaw, and...

Madame Red's coat.

_'Why does he have...'_

I looked back to the blood. There was a lump underneath a black coat. With red hair peaking through. I closed my eyes for a minuet to force the pain back. I opened my eyes again and looked around the body. Standing to the sid e of it was...

_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive._

My little brother. He...He was dressed in a similar outfit to me only he had an eyepatch on his right eye. That must be where his demon's branding is. I looked back up at the demon fighting the Death God(the demon was now winning). I clenched my fists. He was going to take away my little brother. I wanted to hurt him, but i couldn't. Right now Ciel believe's that this is the only answer. So i would bid my time. The demon threw the Death God down and almost hit Ciel. The demon caught the Death God in time. Ciel snapped at his demon butler. I smirked to myself in the shadows. Ciel and i always shared our irritations. Even when he was a little baby. He was two the last time i saw him. It's been ten years. Far too long.

Another Death God came and scolded the Death God. So he was the one who killed my Aunt. I'll have to show him that Ciel's demon isn't the only one who can make him cry. I turned my attention back to Ciel. He looked so sad. His demon butler (I heard Ciel call him Sebastian) came over to Ciel.

"I'm sorry my lord. I let half of Jack the Ripper escape,"Sebastian said.

"That's alright. It's...done,"Ciel said, sounding sad.

I cringed when his butler touched Ciel's cheek.

"You're chilled to the bone master. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up,"Sebastian said,seeming to be cheery.

"That's a good idea,"Ciel said softly.

Ciel tried standing but fell over.

"Sir!"Sebastian said, as if he actually care about my little brother.

Ciel slapped his butler and righted his stance.

I fought back a giggle and smirked to myself.

'_Still the little independent boy i knew and loved. I'm glad that hasn't changed.'_

Ciel and his Butler left.

It was a few days later. I sat in the background at Aunt Red's funeral. I was wearing my black gown with my hair down. I had a viel to cover my eyes at risk of being noticed too soon. They put her in white. It angered me. She never belonged in white. Red was her color. It fit her more than anyone i have even known. I was beginning to think Ciel wouldn't show when the church doors opened. He came him with a bright red dress and a red rose in his chest pocket.

"White flowers and plain dresses didn't suite you in life, and they don't now. You belong in red. The color of passion, of spider-lillies. Farewell Aunt Red," Ciel said as he place the red rose in Aunt Red's hair and the red dress on her.

Red flower petals flew in from the curch doors. Ciel stood there for a moment.

"Rest peacefully...Madame Red,"Ciel said softly.

The funeral continued. I walked out and saw Ciel's new servants and...

Tanaka!

He was like a second grandfather to me. Even when he small and tiny Tanaka I knew he would know me.

"'Ello. You all are the Phantomhive servant's correct?"i asked them innocently.

I lifted my viel so not to appear mysterious or rude. The servants looked at me in suspicion.

"Yes. Who may you be ma'me?"the small blonde boy asked.

"My name is Avril. I am looking for Ciel Phantomhive. My parent's sent me here to inquire about Madame Red's will,"

Sebastain and Ciel walked out and saw me talking with their servants. Ciel walked over to me with Sebastian following.

"Pardon me ma'me. Are these servant's troubling you?"Sebastian asked.

I turned to Ciel and Sebastian and curtsied.

"No sir. I was actually inquiring the whereabouts of Earl Ciel Phantomhive,"i said poilitely.

I smirked at Sebastian, ensuring my eyes flicking their demon color.

Sebastian backed away slightly, his face showing hatrid and shock. He cleared it away before his master would inquire.

"Sebastain. Ready my cariage. I will attened to this woman here and now,"Ciel said.

"Yes my lord,"Sebastian said,bowing.

Sebastian gave me a death glare and left to the carriage.

"What do you want of me?"Ciel asked me.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I am here to inquire about you're recently deceased Aunt's will. Madame Red. I was just in the funeral and i thought you of all people would know her better than anyone after seening what you did for her in there,"i said kindly and proffessionally.

"I know nothing of a will,"Ciel said bluntly.

He attempted to leave.

"Ciel Phantomhive wait!"i shouted out to him.

I ran after him and caught up to him.

"Please. At least alow me to accompany you to your manor. At least discuss this with me! I need to speak with you privately! Please!"I pleaded with him.

I wasn't just going to let him go now. Not when he thinks all he has left is a bloody demon butler for him.

Ciel stared at me in surprise. He looked me over more clearly. I could tell his thoughts revolved around why i looked at him like that and why i looked so like his mother.

"Fine. You will ride with my servants to my country manor. I shall discuss matters with you there. Good day,"Ciel said as he walked away.

I smiled to myself and walked back to the servants.

I was going home. Finally.


	3. From Enimies, To Brother and Sister

It was the next day and i waited in Ciel's study. I was dressed in my commoner boy clothes but my hair was down. Ciel entered around 9:00.

"We missed you at breakfest,"Ciel said professionally.

He sat down and looked at me carefully.

"I don't eat much. Plus i made my own food when i woke up. It was before you or your servants did so you wouldn't have seen me. Is your butler outside?"i explained.

"Yes. I told him i wanted to discuss this matter alone with you. So why was it so important that you discuss this matter of Madame Red's will with me?"he asked,sounding unamused.

"Actually i must confess Ciel. I had no intent of discussing that matter. I just wanted to inform you that your sister is alive,"i said bluntly.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes and his expression claimed that i was nuts.

"Avril Phantomhive has been dead for over ten years now. What would you know of her?"Ciel said coldly.

"What would i know of her? Why I _AM _her Ciel Phantomhive. Avril Phantomhive. At your service,"i said almost mockingly.

I stood and curtsied then sat myself back down.

"Lies. What proof do you have?"

"You had your Butler reconstrct this house in every single perfect detail correct?"i asked.

"Yes i did. What does it matter?"Ciel demanded.

"Second floor. There is a locked door. It is beside where our parents room is. That is my room. After i was taken mother and father locked it so you would never know you had a sister, seeing as they thought you too younge to grieve. Also, in the attic there is a colletion of portraits that where taken down after i was stolen away. They all contain me in them. A little girl who is almost an exact copy of her mother. Rachel Phantomhive,"

"I will lok into those later. If that's all you have proof wise that you are my sister then..."Ciel began but i cut him off.

_"Little child, be not afraid _

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger _

_I am here tonight little child, be not afraid _

_Though thunder explodes and lighting flashes illuminates your tear-stained face _

_I am here tonight and someday you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land _

_On forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning"_I sang,softly but loud enough for Ciel to hear each word.

Ciel started at me, frozen in shock.

"H-How did you know that song?"he whispered at me.

"Our mother would sing it too us when the rain poured and thrunder and lighting where coming down on us hard. It was our Lullaby for a Stormy Night,"i said sincerly.

Ciel looked away for a moment, his body tense.

'_I bet he's trying to not cry...Damn it all,'_

"Ciel...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,"i said.

He faced me and he had a sad yet angry look in his eyes.

"Alright. You are my sister. Why come back now? After ten years why now?"he asked me,his voice strong and fierce.

I cringed slightly because i was going to have to tell him. I lifted my shirt up senough to show him my mark on my right rib cage. The same on i knew he had on his left.

Ciel backed away in shock.

"Th-They took you too?"he stammered,shock clear on his face.

"Yes. You where in the boys division. I was in the girls. Which was much worse. Plus...I ran away once i was fourteen. It was five days after my birthday. The day of your birthday. December 14th,"i explained.

Ciel flinched at the mention of his birthday.

"I got lost in the woods though. Someone found me though. I've been his..."i paused,unsure of how to explain this,"His slave for a while. I was forced to be his maid and i was also used for...other purposes,"I finished off while looking away from Ciel.

Ciel eyed me and took my hand, giving a small smile.

"I understand if the answer is no, but...would you like a job as a maid here?"Ciel asked, almost timidly.

I stared at him in shock. A second ago he looked ready to kill me. Now he is asking me to stay?

_'Who cares? Your baby brother is asking you to stay with him. How can you refuse?_'' I argued with myself.

I curtsied while smiling at him.

"It would be my honor to serve with you Earl Phantomhive. Good thing i packed my maid outfit."i said,smiling.

Ciel nodded.

"Now get ready to go. We have somewhere to go,"Ciel said, buisness-like once more.

I curstied once more and walked out. Sebastian gave me a death glare and pinned me to the opposite wall of Ciel's study.

"You dare take my master from me and i will-"Sebastian began to threatin.

I silenced him with my hand,smiling.

"Do not fear demon. I, unlike you, am merely here because i miss and love my little brother. Besides. If i were to take him you wouldn't have a choice in the matter. My master is very old and powerful. He always get's his away,"i said softly.

Sebastian's eyes looked confused. He moved my hand.

"You have a master? But you are a demon..."he said,perplexed.

"Not all demons have free will, and technically..."i shoved Sebastian off me and smirked,"Just because i have the mind and body of a demon doesn't mean my heart and soul isn't human,"i finished off,walking down the hall to my chambers, leaving Sebastian with his mouth hanging open.


	4. Dogs and a Storm

A few hours later we were all piled up into carriages. Tanaka, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and myself where in one carriage(it wasn't hard to learn the three new servants names.) and Ciel and Sebastian in the one ahead.

"Holiday, Holiday, Holiday, We're going on Holiday! "the three servants sang in unison.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe it," Finny exclaimed.

"Spectacular! I can't believe he's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!"Mey-Rin said in her annoying voice.

"Looks like the young master can be quiet generous when the spirit moves him, eh?" Bard said.

The other two nodded in agreement. I however was silent. I wasn't much in the mood for this. I also knew where we really were going. A town of dogs. Sweet creatures i will admit, but frightfully disgusting compared to cats. Cat's are a much more intelligent species than even humans.

I saw a sign saying Houndsworth.

"It seems we've arrived at the village everyone,"Sebastian stated.

The three dorks nearly fell out of the carriage in excitement and then went ballistic when the saw a tree filled with chains and dog skulls.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention something. The resort that the Queen's planning has yet to be constructed,"Ciel said, nonchalantly.

The three servants looked upset at the fact they weren't getting a holiday. I just giggled to myself.

A little ways down the journey we saw an old lady pushing a cart.

"Look! Someone actually lives here! Tanaka stop!" Finny shouted.

Finny got out and tried to help the old lady with her baby. Finny lifted the cart up before he realized that it might hurt the baby inside. I watched the old woman carefully. Mey-Rin and Bard got down to see if the baby was all right. The screamed and stepped back in shock.

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by me. The white dog is a good dog, white dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, black dog bad..."the old lady said then continued walking, muttering some sort of chant.

"That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The village has shrunk to a thrid of its size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the problem,"Ciel explained.

I watched the old woman walk away and shook off the chills she gave me.

We rode on a little longer until we found the town itself. We passed by some houses and in the yard of one a man was training his dog and rewarding it for its good deeds.

"Oohh my! I'd let him pet me, yes i would!"Mey-Rin said.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

_'What a lowly slut this girl is. I heard she got all flustered when Sebastian caught boxes she was supposed to be carrying and her. Please. There's nothing at all intriguing about a demon or a man who coodles filthy mutts,'_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sebastian was bashing on dogs.

"...It's just that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank i hate them,"Sebastian said with an innocent smile.

"Woof," Ciel said.

I laughed. Ciel being just as smart and snarky as always.

We then approached the Barrymore Manor. Waiting for us outside was a maid with white hair and purple eyes. I didn't like the look of her. She was in no way human, but i couldn't be quiet sure. I glanced towards Sebastian who looked like he had the same suspicion as me.

The maid lead us inside and we got to Lord Barrymore's study. He pulled a whip out and lashed it at his maid.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua! I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dog when he arivied!"Lord Barrymore shouted angrily at his maid.

I stifled a giggle.

"Chihuahua?" Sebastian asked, perplexed.

"Well my lord, you are a bit small,"I said,teasingly.

The maid was crying with each hit of the whip. As much as i pitied her i would have to say she annoyed me. Sure she didn't deserve this punishment, being hit with a whip was nothing compared to worser things.

I cringed slightly at the memories and focused back to the room.

"Move Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian grabbed Lord Barrymore's hand, receiving a dog name as well.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman? Someone train you better..."Lord Barrymore shouted and said more but I didn't care enough to hear the rest.

"He's acting on my orders," Ciel said calmly.

"Who are you?!"Lord Barrymore, loudly, inquired.

Ciel gave a smirk as he sat himself down in a chair.

"From the sound of it, it seems you received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel, The Earl Phantomhive," Ciel said, mockingly.

"You mean to tell me this toy poodle is the Queen's emissary!?"Lord Barrymore shouted(could he do anything else?)

"You don't like small breeds Lord Henry? Now that seems hardly fair," Ciel said with a smirk.

It was later that night Ciel was ready to retire for bed when Angela came in, telling us to leave or else we would all be harmed. Then the mysterious "Demon hound" that Lord Barrymore warned us about came out. It attacked that boy from town.

The next day Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Ciel, Sebastian, and I all went down to the water hole. Ciel, Sebastian, and I steered clear of the water. The others were enjoying themselves. Ciel gave an order to Sebastian to prove this "demon hound's" true form. Just as Sebastian left Angela came down and ate lunch with the group. Towards the end of lunch though the villagers came running by shouting about how the town boy's dog was caught. We all went to investigate.

It was terrible.

The dog was chained to a wall. A man tried to beat the dog to find out what the dog was holding on to in it's mouth. Lord Barrymore gave the men the O.K to unleash five or six vicious dogs on the creature. They bit and tore at it. Keeping it from running.

"Stop this..."Finny whispered.

I looked to him and noticed how he looked at the dog like he knew what the dog was going through.

"Just let to poor thing go!"Finny screamed.

He ran over to a pole and yanked it out from the ground and knocked the vile dogs away from the one that was being hurt. Finny kneeled beside it.

I was in utter shock. Why would a human go to such lengths to protect such a foul creature? I followed the other's.

"Finny are you alright?"I asked him softly among the other's cries to him.

The town's people were angry at us. They chained Ciel up like a mutt and tied us servants to the pole. I was trying to get away.

Lord Barrymore asked Ciel to leave this town and tell the Queen to never bother it again. In return he would free all of them. Ciel, of course, declined his offer.

Lord Barrymore sent his mutts after Ciel.

"Ciel!" I screamed.

I got out of the ropes just as Sebastian came and threw the dogs off.

"You cut that one close," Ciel said, as if he was fighting back his fear.

I glared at Sebastian then listened to the evidence of the "demon hound" really being Lord Barrymore.

We were freed and Finny went for the dog.

"You're one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master 'til the very end," finny said softly as he picked the dog up and held it," You were a good boy. Such a good boy," Finny continued, tears falling down his face.

I looked away, unable to watch the boy anymore.

"There you go. Yet another reason why I hate dogs," Sebastian said.

It began to rain and I became tense. Though I can hide it quiet well, i still am a little afraid of rain. Because with rain, comes thunder and lighting which is far worse than small pelts of water.

We got home and Ciel got ready for bed. the thunder and lighting began and he sent Sebastian to get me.

I walked into Ciel's room and shut to door.

"Yes my lord?"I asked, my voice shaking a little due to the rain.

"Just stay in here tonight please," Ciel said, the calmness in his voice faked.

Ciel was just as much afraid of thunder and lighting as I was. I walked over and sat down beside him on his bed.

"Don't worry Ciel. You'll be fine. It won't hurt you from here,"I said, forcing my fear down to reassure him.

"Are you scared?" he asked me, still holding back his own fear.

I sighed.

"Ciel...it is alright to be afraid around me. I am not going to ruin your reputation. I have seen the real you. The little boy who back talked anyone who defiled him but was still as sweet and kind as ever. I've seen you cry. So go ahead and show a little fear. I'm not like you bloody butler who will tease you about your weaknesses. I promise,"I told him, meaning ever word.

He looked me over for a minuet then thunder crashed and he hugged me tightly, shaking slightly.

I began softly singing our Lullaby for a Stormy Night.

_"Little child, be not afraid _

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass _

_Like an unwanted stranger _

_There is no danger _

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid _

_Though thunder explodes _

_And lightning flash _

_Illuminates your tear-stained face _

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land _

_And forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid _

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon _

_And its candlelight beams _

_Still keep pleasant dreams _

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid _

_The wind makes creatures of our trees _

_And the branches to hands _

_They're not real, understand _

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land _

_And forest and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_ Was a little child _

_And I was afraid _

_But a gentle someone always came _

_To dry all my tears _

_Trade sweet sleep the fears _

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown _

_And these years have shown _

_Rain's a part of how life goes _

_But it's dark and it's late _

_So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land _

_And forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning _

_Everything's fine in the morning _

_The rain will be gone in the morning _

_But I'll still be here in the morning"_

Just as Ciel's grip loosened and he was asleep, Mey-Rin screamed. Ciel awoke and ordered me to get him dressed quickly. I got him dressed a second before Sebastian came in. We ran down to the dungeons to find Lord Barrymore missing and replaced with a puddle of blood. We went out and found the towns people chanting there dumb chant. The lighting flashed and the thunder crackled(Ciel grabbed my hand and held it tightly). In the light of the lighting we saw Lord Barrymore, torn up and bloody.

And Dead.


	5. A Demon Hound and Two Cat Lovers

Sebastian put Ciel to bed again and i wandered around to castle. I caught Finny and Mey-Rin peeping in on Angela and...

_'No bloody way...A __**demon hound**__?I've only seen one of those ever! How is he so tame?'_ I thought to myself silently.

Finny backed away, thinking Angela was having an affair with the demon houd. I shook my head as Mey-Rin was trying to depict Angela's reasons for letting a naked man lick her. Finny ran off crying. He broke tons of trees on his way. I looked at his trail puzzled. He was pure human. How was he that strong?Hm. I'll ask Sebastian later.

It was the next morning and all the servants entered the kitchen, Finny looking pale as death and tired.

"Finny...are you alright?"i asked him.

He just gave me a small nod. Poor boy. I feel for him. Angela came in with a tea set. She noticed Finny looking so pale and asked him if he was alright. He gave some excuse about having a cold and then ran off.

"I think i'll go and find some herbs. I'll make some nice tea for Finny. Maybe he'll recover quicker if i do,"Angela said softly and then walked out.

_'I still don't trust her. She's hiding something. I'll figure it out. Soon enough,"_

It was a bit later and i was with Sebastian and Ciel when Finny and Mey-Rin came in. They were sure that Angela was going to be attacked by the demon hound. I sighed at their naivness. They all ran off, even little Tanaka, to go find Angela.

Ciel took a bite of his food and wiped off is mouth.

"You know, i'm quiet interested. What is the color of your blood?"he said, making a referance to Bard's comment.

A normal person would have thought the question weird and Im sure Ciel forgot i was there in the room so he asked that question.

"Well, it looks as if we do need to hurry now,"Ciel said before taking a sip of tea.

Sebastian sighed, looking annoyed.

"Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am i clear?"Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Perfectly,"The butler responded.

Ciel noticed me in the background.

"If you think you can, assist Sebastian in anyway you can Avril,"Ciel said to me.

I nodded, giving a tiny smile.

"As you wish my lord Phantomhive,"i said, curtsing.

We arrived at the scene where Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka stood watching as Finny was about to be squished like a pancake by the demon houd. Sebastian ad i caught to large beast's paw before it touched Finny.

"Well would you look at that. So well trained!"Sebastian said.

"You even know how to shake hands,"I said, smirking.

"You got here just in time!"Finny said.

"Yes...but I'm afraid..."Sebastian began.

"Well trained or not..."i said.

"You'll have to go!"we said together and threw the dog to the other end of the stone ruins.

"Come now this is no time to be playing with a puppy,"Ciel said,annoyed.

"Master!"The servants shouted.

"Certainly. I shall finish it off at once,"Sebastian said.

I gave Ciel a quick nod.

The dog stood up then stuck it's nose in the air. It smelt the dog treats Sebastian and i had.

"Yes they smell irrisistable don't they dog"Sebastian said with a smirk.

"This is what you want right?"i said.

Sebastian and i held out Inukko dog treats tubs.

"Inukko...The treat no dog can refuse,"Sebastian said.

"DOG TREATS?!"the servant's exclaimed behind us.

The demon hound's mouth began to water and it leaped for us.

"Look out Sebastian!Miss. Avril!"Mey-Rin screamed.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog,"Sebastian said.

"You must teach the creature to obey your every command,"i said.

Both Sebastian and I's eyes turned our demon red and we smiled.

"By using rewards and punishments,"We said together.

"Firstly...Reward!"Sebastian said as he jumped up onto the demon hound's nose and bit it lightly.

Ciel and the servant's looked bewildered.

"What's he doing now?"Finny said.

"I guess this is...training?"Mey-Rin answered.

I smiled. My turn! Sebastian leaped of the hound, and i jumped in the air.

"And now...Punish!"i said as i kicked the demon hound down.

"Reward,"Sebastian said softly while holding out a box of the dog treats.

"Punish!"I said as i punched him under his jaw.

"Reward,"Sebastian and i said together while straching the demon hound's belly.

"Punish!"Sebastian said as he squished down hard on the demon's stomach then spun the poor demon hound around by his tail and threw him.

"Well...i suppose i did ask them to put on a good show,"Ciel said to himself.

"And now..."Sebastian said.

"Finally..."i said.

"A hug!"we said in unision as we ran up and hugged the demon hound while leaping the three of us into the air and falling deep down into the ground.

"Sebastian!Avril!"Finny shouted.

"Uh...Hello?"i heard Bard say.

"I don't see em down there!"Mey-Rin cried.

"Quit doddling down in that hole! Get back here right now!"Ciel demanded.

"Yes sir,"Sebastian said.

The hot spirng came up and the group ran back away from in, shouting.

"This villiage is intended to be a resort for the Queen,"Sebastian said.

"It needs a centeral atraction,"I said, both of us on top of the hotsprings.

"A luxury. A way for people to relax and forget about their cares. That is what we have here,"Sebastian said.

"A natural hotspirng!"I said,smiling.

"Wow it's amazing!"the three servants said together.

Sebastian and I jumped down from the spring's rush and landed perfectly on our feet.

"If i couldn't find a hotpspring or two for my master, well, then what kind of butler would i be?"Sebastian asked.

_'A normal one?'_ I answered to myself.

"The idea is simply unthinkable,"i said.

The demon hound licked Sebastian, Sebastian giving the hound a look of disgust. Then he hoped over to me and licked me five or six times, me givning it a revolted glare.

"Pluto!"Angela screamed as she ran up to us.

"Pluto?"Bard asked, confused.

Pluto ran up to Angela and began licking her.

"Good boy. My good boy!"Angela coddled.

Angela then began to explain how she found Pluto and why she tried to keep him a secret.

"I beg you sir! Please take him with you! I know it's an imposistion but you could bring him to live at the Phantomhive Manor!"Angela pleaded.

"You want us to keep that monster?!"Bard exclaimed.

"He needs a firm hand! I think if Sebastian and Avril were there to train him he'd be come a good dog!"Angela tried reasoning.

Sebastian and i both gave annoyed looks.

"No thank you,"We said together.

"I'm a Butler, not one hell of a dog trainer,"

"I'm a maid, not one hell of a dog trainer,"

We said at once.

"Why not?"Ciel asked.

"Master?Is this an order?"Sebastian and i said in unision, both glareing at him.

"It is. I think i'll find it amusing. It's settled then,"Ciel said.

Sebastian and I gave annoyed glares to Ciel and then sighed.

The ground began trembling. the towns people started running towards us all excited.

"The curse of the Demon hound is lifted!"They were saying.

The towns people sobbed with happiness.

After spending sometime in the town we left. Angela gave Pluto a collar.

"Maybe i could come and visit Pluto at the estate!"Angela suggested.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea,"Sebastian said.

"What?"Angela said, stunned.

"You were able to tame a demon hound. That's a task not may peole can do,"i told her.

"You seem to have a talent of wrapping lesser beings around your finger,"Sebastian said.

We all looked at each other for a minuet.

"Let's go Sebastian,"Ciel ordered.

I got into the servant's carriage and Sebastian got up to the driver's seat of Ciel's carriage. We were on our way.

"Goodbye! I hope we see eachother again someday!"Finny screamed.

Angela waved, smiling. Her face changed and she said something but i couldn't make out the words.

_'Someday we shall meet again, Angela. And if you dare attempt to harm my younger brother you will not live to see the next day,'_


	6. Master's Calling, I'll be Back

After the event in that wretched dog's villiage we came back to the Phantomhive Estate. We all got unpacked and settled back into the normal routine.

"My lord, today we have a strawberry cream pie with a Earl Grey Creme Black Tea,"Sebastian said as he set down a tray in front of Ciel. I stood by the door, awaiting an order from Ciel.

Suddenly i felt like the world was fading in and out. I was getting really dizzy. My master was calling me. I needed to answer and see what he needed.

"M-My lord p-please excuse me for a minuet,"I stuttered.

Ciel, from what i could make out, looked unamused, but perhaps it was worry.

"Are you feeling ill Avril?"Ciel asked.

It _was _worry.

"I-I am fine young master. I j-just need to check on something in my room for a moment. M-May I l-leave?"I stammered.

Ciel frowned but sighed.

"Very well. Return as soon as you have finished with what you need to do,"Ciel said, sounding annoyed now.

I curtsied, leaning against the wall so I wouldn't fall. I straightened up and walked out of the room and stumbled to my room down the hallway. I entered and shut the door and slid down it, closing my eyes. It was as if i was in my master's study. He was pacing.

"About time you answered Avril. I need you to come down here right now. Please. I certain matter's to discuss with you,"he ordered, sounding angry.

"Yes my lord,"i told him then opened my eyes, the world righted now. I stood up and sighed. I went back into the study.

"My lord,"i said as i walked in.

"Yes? Are you feeling better? What did you need?"Ciel asked, quite demandingly too.

I swallowed hard. I needed to hurry.

"My lord i got a letter from someone in town while i was in my room. He's an old... aquantence of mine. I need to leave for an hour or so. Is that alright?"I explained timidly.

Ciel arched his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Fine. Go. But be back as soon as possible. If you don't come back in time for dinner than you stay gone until tomorrow when Sebastian will look for you. If he cannot find you in town then either stay gone or come back if you were taken away. Agreed?"Ciel said,not looking at me.

"Yes my lord,"i said with a curtsy.

I turned and left, grabbing my cloak and taking a horse. I rode to the forest and left the horse with some food and water. I then went down to hell.

I entered my master's study quietly. He was looking out his window.

"I am here my lord. I apologize for the delay. I had some trouble getting back. Please forgive me,"I said,curtsing with my head bent down.

"Rise,"My master said.

I looked up and he was gone.

"M-My lord?"I asked, a little frightened.

Suddenly i felt something sharp going into and down my back,just away from the spine. I gasped and fell to the ground in pain. The wound didn't bleed very long but the pain was still there. I looked behind me and saw my master, his hand the hand he has in his demon form,with sharp claws instead of fingers.

"Peak-A-Boo April Shower. Now undress,"he ordered,his voice cold and angry.

I cringed and stood, slipping off my maid outfit until i was completely naked. I covered my breastest, even though he's seen me naked before.

"Now...Do you know why I called you here my dear?"he said as he was searching in his cabinet for something.

"N-No my lord,"I said.

He pulled out his...

**_His Blade-Tip Whip..._**

_'Oh god he's really angry.'_

"You promised me new girls while you where away. Did you not?"he said,cold yet calm.

I had. He must be low. His girl's must be down to a dangeriously low number for him to be so angry.

"I-I did my lord,"I admited,bowing my head.

"It's been what...thirty...No fourty days since you left. Not a single girl. You haven't even been looking have you?"He asked.

I nodded slowly. I knew pain was coming, and it was going to bloody. He only used his Blade-Tip Whip for when he was highly upset. It's a whip with a knife blade tip. The tip was small but put it on a whip and lash it with enough force it will cut through steel.

"Turn around,"He ordered.

I complied and turn my face away from him.

"Now get up against the wall,"He demanded.

I pressed myself against the wall, trying to not shake in fear.

"Arm's falt against the wall, not you're chest,"he told me.

I pressed my arms against the wall, pressing my palms down hard.

The he swung. He hit my over and over again. I screamed when he hit a really sensitive spot.

"Let's see. Fourty days with no results. Let's make it fourty hits. Twenty on the backside, twenty on the front,"he said to me while hitting me.

Twenty hits later he stopped. I was forcing myself to not fall to my knees nor show him any tears.

"Now flip over,"he said.

I did as i was told,pressing my bleeding back against the wall, breathing quickly and trying to not cry.

Then he continued. He hit my face twice, both on the same side. My hands at least five times. Then, twenty more lashes later he stopped.

"I think that's enough. Come over to me,"he said.

I walked over to him, very shakily. He kissed me passionatly and gentally ran his fingers over my two cuts on my face, catching the blood and licking his fingers. Then he shoved me over by my clothes. I gasped in pain and sat there, breathing quickly and shivering hard.

"Get dressed now. When you leave i want you to find me a young and beautiful woman each day more that you are gone. Understood?If you fail.. well we don't want to repeat this little insident now do we Avril?"he said calmly, grinning as he enjoyed my pain.

I stood up, my clothes in hand, trembling. I nodded.

"Yes my lord. I understand,"i said quickly.

I put my clothes on, fighting back cries from pain. I finished getting dressed and my master pinned me against the wall, kissing my neck and my face wounds.

"Is that all you have to say Little April Shower?"he said, daring me to not say what i knew he wanted to hear.

"T-Thank you my lord. I will c-come at your command, heed y-your every w-wish and d-demand, and give you m-my b-being when ever m-my lord c-commands it. You own m-me and I w-will n-never b-belong to another being w-without m-my masters say. Th-That is what I-I signed up for. G-Goodbye now m-my lord,"I stammered,shaking.

He smiled dangeriously.

"That's a good little girl,"he said then kissed me again.

He pulled away and went back to his desk to clean off his blade-tip whip. I regained my balence and curtsied then turned and left to go back to Earth.


	7. Be a Good Girl, Cry Later

I returned to the horse and i managed to get onto the horse, cringing in pain as i did. I tried to ride back as quick as i could, wanting to end this little tourture as fast as possible. I got to the stables and put the horse back in it's stall and stood the for a moment, taking deep breaths in my attempts to calm myself down.

"Miss Avril is something wrong?"I heard Finny ask from behind me.

I gave a quick scream, more like a squeal and turned around to him.

"Oh Finny. Hello. N-No. Everything is alright. Just had a long trip and needed to take a moment to process what happened,"I said quickly, trying to act casual.

"What happened to your face then Avril?"He asked me,looking at my two long scars, still red but no longer bleeding.

I touched the wounds and gave a weak and shakey laugh.

"Oh th-that. I tripped and got cut on something,"i lied, hearing how bad the lie was myself and mentally trying to think of a backup story.

"Tripped? But you're as graceful as Sebastian. Must've been pretty unnoticable for you to not see it,"he said.

I laughed nerviously, giving a weak smile.

"Ya it was a little off set brick in the side walk. Silly me huh? Well i should go and present myself to the you ng master. I'm sure he'll want to know of my return. I am back before dinner right?"i asked.

"Yes Miss. Avril. Dinner isn't for a few more hours,"Finny answered.

"Good,"i said with relife, "Well then...I suppose I will see you later then Finny! Bye!"

I turned and ran off to the servant's entrance. I ran all the way upstairs and into my room to catch my breathe. I stood there shaking for a minuet then righted my posture and went to Ciel's study and knocked on the door.

"Young master? It is me. I have returned from my meeting,"i said, my voice slightly shakey.

"Come in,"Ciel said from behind the door.

I opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind me.

"Glad to see you have returned safe and-"he bagan but then stopped as he looked up at me.

_'Bloody shit. He see's the two wounds.'_

"What on Earth happened to your face? Did this friend harm you?"he asked,his voice sounding defensive of me.

I smiled weakly.

"Of course not young master. I tripped and cut my face on something sharp on the ground,"i lied with a little more convincing tone of voice.

"What was that sharp thing? It looks like a mix of a blade and a whip,"he said as he analyzed my scars.

He was too smart. He knew his weapons at least.

"I-I'm not sure my lord. I didn't really see it. I wasn't paying attention. I was in a bit of a hurry to get back here,"i lied, less convincing this time.

He looked me over and sighed.

"Be careful alright? I already have one clumsy maid i don't need another,"Ciel said,light-hearted teasing in his voice.

I nodded slowly,smiling.

"Of course young master,"i said with a curtsy.

"Now will you go fetch my my tea and lunch? Sebastian has other chores to attend to today,"Ciel said,back to his buisness-like voice.

"Yes young master,"i said sweetly.

I curtsied once more and then walked out, shutting the door behind me. I turned and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where did you really go now little Avril?"i heard Sebastian say from behind me as he held my sholder tightly, keeping me from moving.

I cried out in pain and quickly turned to him, removing his grip. I was fighitng back tears and i started shaking slightly.

"S-Sebastian! You shouldn't do that to a woman! How very improper of you!"I scolded him, my voice trembling.

He looked at me with confusion.

"Did i hurt you? You look like you are ready to cry,"Sebastian said, as if he almost was worried.

"No. I'm fine. You startled me was all,"i said defiantly, "And as for where i was is none of your buisness. You have other duities to preform and i have to fetch the young master tea,"i snapped at him.

He wasn't giving me full on eye contact though. He was starring at my two facial wounds.

_'I really should cover that up with powder or something. This is getting annoying.'_

"Did you go to your demon master?"was all he asked me though.

"Wh-What? How could you...Why would you even...I have to go make the master tea!"I sputtered at him then turned and walked as quick as i could to the kitchen.

I somehow managed to prepare the master lunch and some tea and get it to him in one piece. I set his plate of food down then started to pour the tea. My hands were shaking slightly and the hot tea pot, even with the hot pad, burned my cut hands.

Once i got the tea poured i set the tea cup down in front of him. He sudenly grabbed my arm. I winced and tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight.

"Just tripped and cut your face on something sharp? Can you explain these then?"he asked me, pointing to my cuts on my hand.

I bowed my head and adverted his intense look.

"Well then Miss. Avril?"He said,sounding angry.

"When i went to see this aquantence of mine, he was angry with me. He pulled a whip with a sharp blade tip on me. I managed to only get hit on the hands, arms, and face. I apolagize deeply for lying to you young master. I didn't want to trouble you. If you wish you may inflict any punishment upon me for such a horrible act,"i said softly.

Ciel let go of my arm and slapped me. I fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment, forcing the tears back. I stood up, my head bowed and looking to the floor.

"Don't you ever lie to me again. Is that understood?"Ciel told me in a dangerious tone of voice.

I nodded quickly, shaking lightly.

"Now go clean yourself up and tend to those wounds. I will not require your services until tomorrow morning. Get some sleep. If you need to, later tonight you may come and speak with me. Now go,"Ciel ordered me.

"Yes my lord,"i said as i curtsied then left. I went and grabbed my nightgown and went to the bathing room for servants. I checked to make sure nobody else was there and then locked the door. I turned on the water, filling it with bubbles so if someone were to find a way in here they wouldn't see anything, and waited until the tub was full. I undressed and stepped in, wincing each time the warm water touched my cuts. I sat in the tub and just soaked for a minuet,trembling hard. It hurt a lot. I looked around once more. I them let some tears of pain fall. I try to never cry. Tears only brought more pain so i have learned to fight them back. A hour or so later I heard a door creaked and turned, quickly wipping away my tears, to see what that was.

Sebastian stood there in front of the closed door, eyes wide in shock. I, like a bloody idiot, just stood there, staring at him in utter silence.

"Miss Avril. What ever did you do to upset your demon master?"Sebastian said, looking at my scars and cuts on my back.

"What are you doing in here? I thought i locked the doors,"i asked him sharply, "Turn around so i can get out and change,"

He turned around. I got out of the tub and quickly put on my nightgown. My blonde hair was wet and it sat on my sholders and back, causing me to cringe.

"You can turn back around to me now,"i said while i drained the tub.

The tub was drained and i turned to face Sebastian, who was supposed to be on the other side of the room, and came face to face with him, our noses almost touching. I yelped in surprise and backed away, slipping. I waited for the force of the ground to hit me and for a world of pain to unleash itself on me but all i felt was a hand on my back and one holding my arm. It still hurt, but much less than hitting ground would have. I quickly stood up and stood on the dry tile, my jaw tightly clenched and my eyes closed, trying to fight back tears of pain. I felt one escape my careful grasps and before i could wipe it away, Sebastian's hand was there and he wiped it away.

"I apolagize Miss. Avril. I didn't mean for that to hurt. I was trying to keep you from hurting yourself. Although i guess as a demon, hitting your head on tile wouldn't hurt you as bad as if you were human,"he said, looking at me with a sincer and worried look in his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment, shocked to ever see that in a pure demon. That was compassion. Caring. Worry. No normal and pure demon ever showed that emotion. _Ever._

So why was he looking at me like that?

"Would you allow me to assist you in putting your bandages on Miss. Avril?"he asked softly.

I stood there speechless for a moment then backed away from him slowly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt but no sinfulness alright Sebastian?"i asked him, truly afriad of any male seeing me naked.

He nodded. We walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bandage kit and then we went to my room.

"Now please remove your nightgown so i can bandage your wounds up,"Sebastian told me.

I pulled off my nightgown,tensing up as i did from the pain and from my fear of being used sexual once more. I closed my eyes, shaking slightly. I felt some cloth touch my back and then felt it being wrapped about my waist.

"You never answered my question from before. What did you do to upset your master so?"Sebastian asked, his voice gental.

I stay quiet for a minuet, debating on whether or not I wanted to tell him.

"I promised my master i would send him some new...toys if you will. I hadn't and all his other toys were dying out slowly. He was angry because he wasn't getting his toys. So he punished me for breaking my promise. It's the most i deserved,"i said, the end part a little shakey as i was fighting tears from the memory and because Sebastian had just hit a majorly sensitive spot and it hurt a lot.

"Hm. But to recive this many lashings is a little bit much is it not? I would never be so crule. At least to a girl like you,"Sebastian said as he finished off my waist's bandages and began to bandage up my sholders and arms.

I shrugged slowly,wincing in pain and looked away from Sebastian.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time. Once he finished he stood up and picked up the kit.

"I hope you get some sleep tonight Little Avril. I shall see you in the morning,"Sebastian said then bowed and left my room.

I put my nightgown back on and wondered why he seemed to have cared so much. I couldn't figure it out tonight but i was going to find out what his plan was.

My thoughts drifted to his plausible reasons as i fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Hope Diamond and Ice

It became December. Snow was falling and the tempatures dropped. Each day I sent my master a young beautiful woman and i haven't been called to his side since. Thankfully. The Frost Fair came around and Ciel desided to attend. He left all the servants, discluding Sebastian and myself, at the mannor while we went.

"Ladies and Gentlemen gather 'round! The Frost Fair hasn't happened in almost eighty years! Don't miss your chance!"a man called to the large crowd. People where running around everywhere.

"Impresive. Frost Fair certainly is an apted title for this,"Sebastian said, analyzing the little gathering.

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the tempst freezes over. From what i've been told it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814 apparantly,"Ciel explained.

We continued walking. Looking through the stores and such.

"Step right up ladies and gents! I've got bargine that would blow even Jack Frost away! Come and buy something for someone special!"a man was shouting, trying to sell his merchandise.

I glanced toward his shop, wondering if i could buy something for Ciel since his birthday was coming up, and had to snort.

"Is there something amusing?"Sebastian asked Ciel and I, since we snorted in unision.

'Those goods are all of doobious quiality. Funtom should set up a stall. Any of oAh!Hellour products would be better than what that man is selling. Like that there,"Ciel and I said together at the same time.

Ciel then pointed to a little Noah's Ark toy with his walking stick. The exact thing I was talking about.

"Ah! Hello there noble man! You have a good eye! That piece is one of a kind! It was manufactured by the Funtom Toy Company years ago back when it was only juat a small crafts studio!"the seller man said.

It was a lie.

"No, that is a blatened fake. The Funtom Ark's are rare. Only three were ever made. My predecessor employed the talent of an artist incredibly skilled in his craft. Since our estate burned down even we no longer posess one. One most certianly wouldn't turn up here,"Ciel said, seeming to have read my mind minus the second to last sentence.

I hadn't known that our Ark didn't make it out of the fire.

"Noah's Ark. You know it reminds me of this country,"Sebastian said.

"Why is that?"Ciel and I said together, looking at Sebastian confused.

"A boat captined by a single person. One filled with only the select few who have been choosen to be saved. Rather arrogant don't you think?"Sebastian said with a charming smile.

"Is that-"i heard a man say beside us.

It was a young man. I have never seen him before but Ciel and Sebastian must have regonized him.

"A scotlandyard inspector has time to attend the fair? London must be very peaceful. Today anyway,"Ciel said with his smart little smirk on his face.

"It's not! I'm on duty right now!"the policeman said.

"Oh! Well then I'll leave you earn your wages and faithful service to our Queen and country. Good day inspector,"Ciel said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!Come back! I have some questions i want to ask you! Ciel!"The inspector said, reaching his hand out for Ciel's sholder.

Sebastian then smacked the hand away.

"Pardon me, but my master is a touch fragile-I mean sensitive,"Sebastian said with a smile.

"Excuse me sir, but who exactly are you?"I asked softly.

"I'm Inspector Aberline,"he said while giving a slight tip of the hat.

"Well Inspector Umberline,"i said, misusing his name just to piss him off.

"NO! IT IS ABERLINE!AB-ER-LINE!"the inspector screeched at me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Ciel a little bit further away from the lunatic Inspector. Sebastian keep speeking but i tuned him out. We then left with the inspector to some asian resturant where we learned of a man who was discovered frozen solid in ice. He was apart of a theivery of the Hope Diamond. I glanced at Ciel's ring and thought about all the tragedies that have happened to the Phantomhive's since we have owned that ring; then i compared that ring to all the ledgends of the hope diamond.

_'Well, that explains a lot,'_

Ciel, like the bloody brat he is, deisded to poke his head in a place where it shouldn't have been. We were on our way to the Undertaker. From what little i saw of him he looked like a transvasdite. He freaked me out. Then we arrived at his shop and Abberline entered the shop. Apparantly the man's price for information was laughter. BEfore Ciel could even spit out one order to Sebastian a roar of laughter came from inside the shop.

"M-My lord.. Is this..Undertaker, even remotely sane?"i asked, shocked.

"No. Clue,"was all Ciel could tell me.

We entered the shop. Ciel and the inspector were both demanding information on the ring and what he knew about the dead body. This madman just sat there laughing. I studied him. Definatly a Grim Reaper. Though maybe a retired one or something. Too insane to work. That's it. The coversation continued on but I really didn't care at all about it. We left with the Undertaker a little bit later to an ice show presentation. There was a sculpture of a woman and upon her finger was the diamond.

"Well this is going to be a problem isn't it my lord?"i said to Ciel.

Ciel just stood there with a dark look on his face.

"Collect it! Right now!"Abberline shouted tohis police men nearby.

"Yes sir!"said the men.

The police began to run towards it when a fat,fat,_FAT, _man shouted at us.

"What are you doing fiend?"he screamed

There were a group of people, all very different from one another and then on the side was...

_'Oh...Hell...No...'_

Aliester Chambers...

I hid behind Ciel and Sebastian, for fear thet the bloody ass fop would regonize me. Sebastian glanced behind him at me confused, as did Ciel.

"Um..Miss. Avril Whatever are you doing?"Sebastian asked.

"Shh!Don't say my name! **_He _**might hear you!"i whispered as quiet as i possibly could.

They looked at me like i was insane for a moment then looked back and saw Lord Dritwit. Ciel got a sickened expression on his face.

"Yet another man who insists on touching my bocchan,"Sebastian muttered quietly to himself.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed a little too loudly.

"This the sacrad lady bestowed on the victor. You mustn't touch her,"Aleister said with a wink. He must've seen the tip on my dress behind Ciel and Sebastian.

'Umm...Fair maiden..what ever are you doing behind those two gentelmen? A lady should show her face with pride for it is as lovely as thet of an angel!"he preached to me.

"Yes please do get out from behind us Avril. It is a disgrace,"Ciel said, forcing back his disgust and fear.

"Avril?Ah that reminds me of my sweet swan i was once to have been married to. She was your sister too Lord Phantomhive. Pity she was killed,"he said sadly.

Ciel went into shock as I slowly came out from hiding, about ready to hang myself. Aleister nearly wet himself with his surprise.

"B-But my goodness no! It couldn't be! Sweet Avril? April Showers?"He said in shock.

I cringed slightly at my nickname which every man i asociate myself with used, dicluding everyone at the Phantomhive mannor.

"Good day Lord Druitt,"i said unamused.

"Oh my!I thought i would never see you again! I was distraught for weeks when i discovered you were dead!"he shouted,over dramatizing it.

"Well...I am alive. But now i am old enough to say...Go away,"

"B-But my sweet Apri-"he started but i cut him off.

"I dare you to say that nickname Lord Druitt. I bloody dare you. Say it and you'll be begging to be hanging,flagged,drugged, and beat to a bloody pulp with a cane._I. Dare. You,_"i said, my eyes flickering red.

He stood back and went quiet for a second. The others desided to drop the awkwardness of that topic and moved on to why the bloody hell Lord Druitt was even there. Apparently he was in jail and was relaesed a few days earlier.

"Why couldn't they keep that fop locked up in jail? Hell! An Insane asylum would have suited him much better!"i thought aloud to myself.

"Quiet frankly i agree!"Ciel said quietly to me.

The rest of this little event was nothing more than a bunch of people carving sculptures, bombs going off, Sebastian saving Ciel, and the hope diamond lost once more though had a bad feeling it wouldn't leave is alone quiet yet. For now though...We shall claim it lost at sea.


	9. Playing with Dolls Ciel?

It was a day before Ciel's birthday. I wanted to get him the best gift ever, to make up for ten years of missing, but it was a little complicated what with him not wanting anything and him keeping me glued to his side. He didn't want to loose anyone on this day. I don't blame him either. I was a little jumpy as well. I was waiting to get some summons from my master. I had been waiting for it since my birthday. Then I discovered something. Our parent's must've been crazy because of their choices in our betrothals. I was sentenced to be wed to Lord Druitt, and Ciel's intended was...

_Lady Elizabeth..._

It was awful. I never liked her or her mother. Her mother was a overly compulsive neat freak,demanding, controling, and very cold. Then Lady Elizabeth was just...pink. Frilly, pink, sugur,and everything else you could think of that would be classified as annoying.

"Ciel!"she screamed as she ran into the mannor.

I stared at her, forcing back my shriviling to her pink and frilliness.

"Lizzie?"Ciel said surprised before Lizzie threw him around like he was a doll.

"Here! This is for you! Open it, okay? I can't wait!"Lizzie said to Ciel, excited.

She placed in his hand a small box wrapped in red ribbon. Ciel looked surprised to see the gift and started unting the ribbon when Lizzie grabbed his left arm.

"Hold on...I thought i broke this ring a while ago,"Lizzie asked, confused.

"Oh, Sebastian was able to repaired it,"Ciel said in a bored tone.

"What? But it was chipped! And I don't see any cracks..."Lizzie said in her whinny voice.

"Yes. But if i couldn't do something so simple as that then-"Sebastian begain.

"What kind of a butler would you be?,"i finished for him.

Lizzie turned to me and stepped back in shock.

"Mrs. Phantomhive? B-But you died..."Lizzie stammered quietly.

"No i am not Rachel Phantomhive, Elziabeth. Why not try and think a little more outside that pink bounet of yours?"i said politly.

She stared at me for a moment then shooke her head and turned her attention back to Ciel.

"I see...So Sebastian fixed it,"Lizzie said with a sad look on her face.

"My lady are you alright?"Elizabeths maid said to her.

"What do you have in that box, Lady Elizabeth?"i asked her calmly.

"Umm...Er.. It's a secret!"Lizzie screamed and then snatched the gift away from Ciel.

"Didn't you just say you were giving it to me?"Ciel asked her, confused.

Lizzie gave a laugh and winked at Ciel.

"Oh i was teasing you silly!"Lizze said, teasing Ciel.

"'Teasing?'"i asked her.

"No proper lady would try to win her gentleman with material things!That would be a sin. Now are you ready Paula? Ring the bells!"Lizzie said.

Her maid rang some little sleigh bells and just like that they were gone with a flash

"She came here to ring some bells for me?"Ciel inquired,confused.

"Tomorrow is your birthday young master. I'm sure that's why she came. So what do you think? Should we hold a birthday party? It seems like some people would like to celibrate it with you,"Sebastian said in a calm like tone with a small smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow, is my birthday. My mother was going to read me stories. My father was going to give me a presant. I was so exicted about it. Yes. Happy Birthday to me."Ciel said with a sad look on his face.

"Master?"I said to him, feeling my heart shatter.

"This is ridiculious. Bring me my tea,"Ciel ordered, his voice cold once more.

"Right away,"Sebastian said.

It was a few hours later when we recived a phone call from Lady Elizabeth's maid.

"Elizabeth's dissapered?"Ciel asked in surprise.

"Yes. Her maid says she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in the city," Sebastian explained.

"Then that's were we are headed. Honestly what was she thinking?"Ciel said.

"First you should look at this,"I told him, handing him a letter from the Queen.

"Scotland yard has been investigating a serise of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. There bodies have not turend up yet, but they are most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope Diamond to each of his vitcums before taking them. The same hope diamond said to bring a curse upon who ever owns it. The gem we were recently chasing after. Who knew we would hear about it again like this?"Ciel said to himself aloud.

"What now my lord?"Sebastian and I asked in unision.

"We do what the queen is asking of us. That is always our first priority. My job as guardian of London,"Ciel answered.

We got into the carriage and began our jounry. Ciel was quiet for a bit in the drive.

"What is it?"Sebastian asked.

"Are you prepared? I have an order to give you,"Ciel told him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?"Sebastian asked.

"Question everyone who knew the victums. Friends, family. Make up suspect list. Names and addresses. And serach the crime scene. It shouldnt take long. Three hours at the least. While you do that i have some other buisness to take care of. Understood?"Ciel ordered.

"Perfectly,"Sebastian said with a nod.

"Then hurry and get on with it,"Ciel said, annoyed.

"Of course. As you wish young master,"Sebastian said before leaping out of the carriage.

"Now for you. I want you to stay close by me alright Avril?"he asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

We were quiet for a minuet.

"What did they do to you? When they took you i mean,"he asked me,his voice barely above a whisper.

I turned to him in surprise at the question then looked down at my dress.

"Well...They took me to a room. Then they stripped me down. THey pinned me against a table and said a bunch of gibberish then they took a hot iron with some mark engraved on it. They shoved it into my side, burning me. The same mark you have. Then they sat me up and yanked my hair back. They tugged and pulled before they got a good hold of it all. They then brought out a huge pair of scissors and cut my hair until it was about the length you have it now. Then bathed me in a room and after that they handed me a pair of commoner boys clothes, about two sizes to big for me. I put them on, as ordered, and then they threw me with three other girls, all about my age, and they drove us off to the girls workshop. I didn't dare fight they're demands. I was too afraid after seeing the other girls,"i told him softly, my hands shaking slightly in my lap.

Next thing i knew i was being hugged, tightly, by Ciel.

"Ciel! What ever is this for?"i asked him,stunned.

"I'm just glad you survived,"he whispered into my side.

I gave a small laugh.

"Well.. we are Phantomhive's. We don't give in without a fight,"i told him,remebering what father always told us.

Ciel gave a weak laugh and sat up stright once more and looked out the window for the rest of the journy.

We got into town and walked around. We had Pluto with us. Sebastian came back as soon as we came to town. Ciel still insisted he do this with just us two. So Sebastian said, while holding up Pluto:

_"Take this with you young master. He may be useful,"_

_"Useful? How so?"Ciel asked Sebastian, annoyed. _

_"Well if , you can throw him at an attacker and run,"Sebastian said with a smirk._

"Paula said she lost Lizzie somewhere around here. But why did i have to bring him with me?"Ciel said, irritated.

"Well...It could be worse young master,"i said, my annoyence matched with Ciel's.

"Well anyway. You're a dog which means you can track sents, can't you? Here's the ribbon form Lizzie's gift,"Ciel said as he held out the ribbon to Pluto's nose.

Pluto just sniffed it and scracthed his head.

"Ugh is Sebastian the only one you'll listen too?"Ciel shouted at him.

"My lord i-"I started to say.

"Whoa!"Ciel gasped.

Pluto started running down a ally. He was after a girl dog at the end of the ally.

"Why do you have to start looking for a mate now?"Ciel yelled to Pluto, trying to control him.

"Oohh! A man looking for a mate huh? Maybe i can help! I am a hunter of love, and at last my pray is found. Red as the color of fire and passion. And i am flamming! A gougious man! Right there!"called a voice from ontop of the building in fornt of us.

I looked up and saw...

_Madame Red's killer..._

"Young master...do i have permission to make this lowlife scream like a little girl and to beat him until he isn't even regonized as a creature in existance on this planet?"i asked him, grinding my teeth.

"You again!"Ciel shouted a the bloody bastard, ignoring my request completly.

"A deadly efficiant butler! That's me!"Grell said.

Ciel gave him a dark look and backed away. I gave him a death glare, plotting the most devilish ways to possible kill him.

"Though...I do find myself masterless at the moment. After the Mademe Red insident I was temporarily demoted. And now i only get the lowliest of jobs. That brut Will told me i woulnd't get my old post back until collected some truley troublesom souls. Rotten Sadist. Although i must confess i do like rotten fruit every now and then. And those cold, bruting eyes of his could sure keep me warm enough for a freezing night. And who is **_THIS_** wild one? He is a cutie! Oh dear...you aren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red now are you? I mean that would just be silly,"The transvesdite said in his monolouge.

"You shut up!"Ciel snapped back at him.

"Now now be nice. I don't see Bassy anywhere. What could a brat like you be do without him?"Grell said, teasing.

"Be quiet!"Ciel shouted.

Pluto growled.

"Oh is he your protector for the evening? Why does this little kid get all the good looking men?"Grell said, annoyed.

Pluto tried attacking but i yanked him back.

"Pluto, sit. Stay,"I ordered.

He obeyed and i turned to Grell.

"Now who is this little brat? I don't remember seeing her before,"Grell said, being an ass again.

"Oh but i saw plenty of you to know you got your butt whooped by Sebastian. Let me introduce myself. I am Avril Phantomhive,"i said, mockingly polite.

I walked up close to him and curtsied then looked him in the eyes, my demon eyes out.

"Shall i show you how things really work in Hell Mr. Sutcliff? After all you killed part of my family too. And though Ciel can't avenge her i can do wonders. I'll make what you "_Bassy" _did look like mere childs play,"I whispered to him so Ciel couldn't hear, giving him an evil grin.

The Grim Reaper backed away in fear.

"Good god. The Councle thought you perished a long time ago! How on Earth are you still alive?"he asked me, stunned.

"Ways,"i said, winking, my eyes normal again.

"What are you two talking about over there?"Ciel demanded.

"My lord...may i help us avenge our aunt? Please my lord? It will only take a moment,"I begged him kindly.

"No. We have buisness to do,"Ciel said.

I glared at Grell and threw a butter knife at his forehead quickly, when Ciel wasn't looking.

"Be thankful I know how to be loyal. Unlike SOME Reaper i know,"I whispered to him as i went and stood back by Ciel.

Grell gulped.

"Pluto. Get back to work,"i ordered the demon hound, quietly so the tranvesdite wouldn't hear. Pluto began to charge again, heading in the direction towards Grell.

"Oh he's going to attack me! How exicting! I'm all yours but please be gentle!"Grell shouted with his eyes closed, not noticing that Pluto ran stright past him, "Hey what am i? Chopped Liver?!"

We ran after Pluto until we came to a doll shop. In the window was a doll that looked exactly like Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!"Ciel breathed in shock.

"Look what we have here! Number 493 on the " To Die List"! Butler, Puppeter to the master Mandela. A Mr. Drocile Kins,"Grell said, apparently having followed us.

Pluto broke into the shop and Ciel followed after him. I punched Grell stright through the building we were next to and then some.

"What was that for you little wench!"he whinned to me.

"Just because. You looked a little dity. I thought i'd clean a bit of my aunt's blood off your pathetic face before i followed my little brother,"I said sweetly.

I ran after Ciel. Pluto had pulled down the doll that looked like Lizzie. Ciel looked at him for a minuet. I noticed it had her little hair bow attacked to it. Ciel looked a little afraid, but i couldn't tell from where i stood. Ciel stood up and ran to what was a back door leading outside. I followed his suit and we came to a mansion.

"Goodness...Not exactly the most _Well _comited place is it?"Grell said, his teasing tone back again.

_'God... Next chance i get i'm going to wipe his damn smile off of his face.'_

"Fine Grell. Come in with me,"Ciel said after a moment of silence.

"What!"i shouted softly.

"Oh?"Grell said confused.

"Protect me and I'll grant a request,"Ciel said.

I could not believe what i was hearing. Ciel is more flexible than i thought. He is also more naive than i thought. He saw me tame a demon hound and still won't believe I can protect him. Foolish child. THough i gues that is what he is. Just a child.

"How insulting! Earl or not, do you think I'm the kind of woman you can just BUY with money?"Grell said.

"Well i guess it's a good thing you aren't a lady,"i muttered to myself.

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him,"Ciel said with a sly smirk.

I fought back laughter. As much as i hated Grell...I hated Sebastian just a tad bit more. Sure Sebastian has his charming moments and may actually have a heart, but nothing can change the fact that one day he will take Ciel's soul. Ciel is all i have left. Without him I might as well be a slave and a whore. Sebastian was going to take him away. So one measly day with Grell...well...hopfully it will kill him.

Grell gasped.

"Sebastian and whatever I want to do...Even _**kissing**_!?"Grell said, squealing like a young woman wooed by a handsom prince.

_'Psh. Sebastian isn't even that attractive. I mean.. sure he has nice hair. And his auburn eyes are attactive. But I mean what's the big fuss about?_''

For some odd reason, i had this feeling suddenly that i _**didn't **_want Sebastian to go on that date with Grell... Oh poppycock. The lowlife deserves it and thats that.

"If that's what you want,"Ceil said, knowing full well he had Grell hooked.

"Does that mean i can use tounge?!"Grell squealed excitedly.

"Do anything you please with him,"Ciel said while his devilish smirk only got wider.

Grell squealed in joy.

"Oh my yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse! I'm deadly serious!"Grell said while doing his little pose.

Ciel nodded and began walking. I punched Grell in the guts and shoved him into the wall then followed.

"That wasn't very nice you little witch!"Grell whinned.

"Who said i was a nice girl?"I said, giving him my sly smirk.

I continued walking. Grell dashed ahead and busted the doors open.

"Here we go! Huh?"Grell said then got all confused.

In the middle of the room was a girl. Just standing there. No emotion or light in her eyes at all. Ciel and I ran up to the girl.

"Hey look! That ring's a lot like yours isn't it?"Grell asked, looking at a blue diamond ring upon the young girl's hand.

There was a pause. Suddenly the girls eyes moved dowward at Ciel and her hand went right around his throat. He struggled for a minuet and i started to go for the girls arm myself.

"Help...Pluto!"Ciel forced out.

Pluto just sat there playing with a doll.

"You stupid usless mongrule!"Ciel forced out.

I yanked her arm away form Ciel's neck in ten seconds flat.

"My lord...will you ever just allow me to help?"I sighed, annoyed.

Suddenly a diamond fell on the girls head and she fell down.

"Now why would you call the puppy when you should be calling on me?"Grell said from on the chadelier.

"Grell!"Ciel shouted.

"As a Reaper, I have all of the tools needed for harvesting a soul! See? My Death Scythes!"Grell said as he pulled out some scissors.

"Grell you stupid idiot. Those are scissors. God where you born stupid or is it a talent you have to perfect?"I shouted to him, beyond annoyance.

"What do you want me to do? Will took away my personaly modified Death Scythe! I miss it so much! I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!"Grell said as he jumped down from the chadelier.

"Yes Grell. And then we can use your "Scythe" for making paper hearts and kitties. Then we'll use them to cut some thread and make a dress just for you,"i said sarcastically.

"Hold on! Don't hurt her! She isn't actually a doll!"Ciel shouted.

"Welcome to the afterlife!"Grell said as the girl started walking towards Ciel and I.

Within a flash Grell sliced her neck open. She fell to the ground Ciel rushed over to her. From the tear Grell had made, straw poured out from inside her instead of blood. I stood above her and looked in wonder.

_'No wonder i couldn't smell her soul. I thought i was just becoming more human. Oh well.'_

"Maybe she was a doll after all..."Ciel said to himself.

"Wood and clay will wash way, wash away, wash away,"a voice sang.

As the voice was singing, the doors that the singing was coming from opened, and out came a man with red hair and violet eyes in a blue coat holding a candle stick.

"What a usless doll. She was an utter failure. So then i thought to myself, in order to succeed I must make them considerably stronger than this,"the man said.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel my fair lady,"the man sang once more.

As he sang an army of young girls, dolls, came out. All of them looked lifeless and dead.

"I've seen them before!"Ciel whispered.

"I'm not going to let anyone take away my day with dear sweet Bassy!"Grell said as he started forward to the dolls.

"Hold on Grell wait!" Ciel shouted.

"Don't tell him to stop my lord! He's the perfect bait! Plus there's no way he'd listen. You promised him Sebastian if he protected you. He won't let nothing stop that,"

Grell ran forward to the Doll Army.

"Take this dolls!" he shouted as he struck with his "Scythe".

He flew backwards as the scythe hit the doll's arms.

"I-I couldn't cut them!"Grell stammered in surprise.

"Grell this is an order! You and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied. Play with them. For as long as it takes,"Ciel demanded Grell.

Ciel began to run past the dolls.

"You're going to leave me here? Not very human of you!"Grell whined.

"I'm the inhuman one?"Ciel said back to him as he ran.

I kicked Grell in the side of his head.

"Don't disappoint us Grell. Or that day with Bassy may be cancled,"i said coldly as I darted past the dolls and after Ciel.

"Oohh i do hate those little brats!"Grell shouted.

Ciel was running as hard and fast as he could. I didn't realize it before, but that scared look in his eyes... THat was fear of loosing Elizabeth. He didn't want to loose anyone else close to his heart. And as much as Lady Elizabeth annoyed him, he loved her. I gave a mental sigh.

"I'll help you protect Lady Elizabeth in anyway i can Ciel,"i told him when i finally caught up to him.

"Stay out of danger! i don't need you hurt!"Ciel shouted.

"Who do i look like? Mey-Rin?"i shouted at him, annoyed.

We kept running until we came to a door. We entered the room and stopped running. We looked around for a moment.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Avril Phantomhive,"the man from earlier said.

He was sitting on a ledge, looking down at us.

"You two are wonderful specimens. I'll have to make you two into dolls of such exquisite beauty,"he said.

"What have you done with Elizabeth!?"Ciel shouted at the man.

"Now what material shall we use for you two? Clay will wash away too easily, but iron is far too crude for you two. So then, i thought to myself, build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady!"he sang.

Ciel and i went running in another direction whilst the man was singing. We came into a room full of.. masks.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold! Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady!"all the masks sang.

It was incredilbly loud. Ciel covered his ears, most likely to escape the sound and the song. We ran past dozens, no thousands, of those masks before we came to staires. We ran up the staires to a room. The masks kept singing as we went. Finally we entered the room and shut the door. We were both out of breath. I looked around the room and saw...saw...

The mark. Their mark...

I didn't even see Ciel's face. I backed myself into the door, shaking slightly. Ciel glared at the mark, pure loathing in his eyes.

"Truely master, nothing good ever happens on your brithday does it? You lost your parents, your home, and this time...you stand to loose Lady Elizabeth,"Sebastian said from behind the curtain.

I nearly screamed in surprise to hearing him. I closed my eyes tightly, forcing myself to calm down.

"Hello Sebastian. Have a good trip?"I asked him, my voice a little shaky.

"Sebastian! Take that back! Right now,"Ciel shouted at Sebastian.

"What do you mean?"Sebastian asked innocently.

"I don't like you tauting me!"Ciel yelled at Sebastian.

"Master. Earlier you informed me you had some buisness to take care of. This buisness of yours, did it include endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite the past i mean,"Sebastian inquired.

"Shut up you bastarded! He had me to help protect him! I'm not broken!"i shouted at him, giving him a death glare.

"Do you remember what you said at the frost fair? About your body. About your ring. What you said, was both had been shattered and reborn. And that you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself,"Sebastian said, being an aroggant bastarded.

"I remember! You don't need to remind me!" Ciel answered coldly.

There was a pause and then suddenly the tune to "London Bridge" started playing from behind the closed door.


	10. A Dolly Specially Made for You, Ciel

Ciel and I backed away from the door. He ws singing his "Iron and Steel" version of "London Bridge" again. The door bursted open and the army of dolls came into the room.

"This means they defeated Grell!"Ciel said in surprised.

"No shock there,"i muttered to myself.

"They appeared to be controled by the singing of that song. In which case..."Sebastian said.

I hadn't realized it before but he was right. The man sings the song, the dolls come.

"Iron and steel will bend and boe, bend and boe, bend and boe. Iron and steel will bend and boe, my fair lady,"Sebastian and I sang in unision. We both went up behind a doll ad ripped her head off. We continued singing and all the dolls heads soon bended down. Sebastian finished with a bow to Ciel and i finished with a curtsy to Ciel.

"Who are you calling a lady?"Ciel asked coldly.

"Now my young master, let us go,"Sebastian said.

"I think not, Ciel and Avril Phantomhive. You are now the property of my master,"the puppetier man said in the doorway.

"Property? Who do you think-"we shouted at the same time.

"The proof is in there. You, Ciel Phantomhive, are marked by the very ring you're wearing. I know what it is. That is a Hope piece. The same gem my master sends as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls. And Avril Phantomhive has been marked for years now. Ever since she ran away from my master's facilities. She was to be shipped here a day from tomorrow two years ago. True she had no Hope piece but all the same my master wanted her to be in his collection."the man said to us.

I gasped and backed away from him. So this is where all the other girls were sent. Not an asylum, though it might as well be one.

"What master?"Sebastian asked.

"It has been desided. Ciel and Avril Phantomhive are going to become a doll. Two esquisite dolls made of silver and gold,"the man said.

Sebastian smirked. I glared.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away.,"Sebastian sang.

He then picked both Ciel and I up in his arms and leapt out the window. We landed on a bridge a little ways away form the mansion. He set us both down.

"There we are. You're both safe,"Sebastian said.

Ciel, out of nowhere, slapped Sebastian. I stared in shock. True i was pretty upset about him touching me, i thought the slap was a bit much.

"What about Lizie!? She's still in there! Did i order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings or didn't I? Lizzie is one of the kidnapped victums! Saving her is the first priority!"Ciel shouted at Sebastian.

"If it went against the contract then i cannot obey it. Your first priority is orders from the Queen. Similarly, my first priority is your life. I've devoted myself to your service and protection. It's been more than two years now. I can't allow someone to steal you away after all this time now can I?"Sebastian said, his demon eyes glowing.

"Then you could have left me! I do not believe i am apart of the contract" i retorted back to Sebastian.

Sebastian did not answer and Ciel didn't make a response to my comment. Then he pulled out the second hope ring he took from the first doll and placed it on his finger.

"Apparantly the Hope piece is what marks the master's next target. And I have two of them. I guess that means I've been doubily marked; protecting me will be a difficult task,"Ciel said, smirking.

Sebastian laughed.

"I'm not afraid of hard work,"he said while bowing.

Suddenly a howl came from the distance. It was Pluto!

"Pluto?"Ciel asked, stunned.

"I searched the masion top to bottum. I wasn't able to find any sign of Lady Elizabeth. That leaves one place. She must be in the sealed up tower," Sebastian said.

We left to the tower where we found Pluto barking at the door with the nitwit- i mean Grell, holding onto Pluto's leash.

"Hold on now! Calm down! What's wrong with you, you puppy?"Grell asked Pluto.

"That's a surprise, you're still alive?"Ciel asked Grell.

Grell got excited when he saw Sebastian.

"Oh.. BASSY!"Grell shouted as he leapt for Sebastian.

Pluto stepped on Grell and got to Sebastian first.

"Oh! How rude! Wait a second! A demon hound? Really?"Grell said with a surprised look on his face.

"You're just now noticing?"Ciel and i said together.

"Oooo! Oh la la! A night with a demon hound! How sexy!"Grell squealed.

"You really have no standerds. Now, I've been waiting for you Pluto."Sebastian said as Pluto was bitting his sholder.

Pluto gave a small bark and tilted his head to the side, eyes all happy and big.

"That door has been sealed with a natural power. Only a demon hound can open it,"Sebastian said while walking to the big doors.

Suddenly Pluto's collar began to glow and Pluto didn't seem to like it very much. He yanked on it and fell to the ground whinning.

"Look his collar's shinning,"Ciel said.

"And so's the door!"Grell added on.

"So it appears,"I said quietly, eyeing this door curiously.

Pluto was rolling on the ground and suddenly he was engulfed in light and when the light dimmed he was a demon howl. He gave a loud howl.

"Ooohhh it's so big!"Grell screached in his annoying voice.

"Grell...Do us all a favor and stop speaking. Just use your tiny scissors to stand there and look...look worthless, like normal. You speaking will get us all killed,"I told him coldly and in an annoyed voice.

"Did you just tell me to shut-"Grell began.

"No. I told you that you where a fairy princess and had magic powers to restore life and peace to the Earth,"i interrupted, the sarcasim thick in my voice, "What do you think i just told you, you dumb baffoon? Seriously? Where you even born with a brain?"

Grell stood there fumming at me for a moment then brought his attention back to the door, which was slowly opening. Pluto ran inside and vanished into the darkness of the tower.

"He's run off again!"Ciel remarked, exasparated.

"No need to worry. We'll follow him in. He should prove to be a servicable guide,"Sebastian explained.

So with that we ran inside, I second to last after taking a minuet to punch Grell again and to throw another butter knife at his arm.

We ran up the stares of the tower as fast as we could until we saw a door. CIel stopped in front of it, then Sebastian, Grell, and myself followed his suit. Sebastian walked up to the door and after giving one look behind him at Ciel, like some secrect conversation was going on only they could hear, Sebastian opened the door.

Inside was a nearly empty and dusty old room. It had a few pieces of funiture, but not enough for someone to be comfertable and sleep in. Or at least... for no human. There was a ton of doll making supplied. Some writting on the walls of minerals and such with an object that was apart of that mineral's catagory. Then i saw her.

It was Lizzie.

She was sitting in a chair, almost upright excluding her head which was bent down, like she had noded off to sleep like that. She didn't look like she was moving but i could stiller hear a heart beating, barely, but it was there.

"Lizzie?"Ciel shouted as her ran over to her,"Lizzie? Lizzie!"

"Oh my it looks like we're too late!"Grell said, earning him a good punch in the rib cage.

"Wake up... Lizzie! Lizzie wake up!_LIZZIE_!"he shouted at her.

No one else may have sen it but i could. He was terrified. He was so afraid to loose her. He looked like, givin he wasn't so locked up inside, he would cry.

Lizzie's eyes suddenly opened. Slowly, but they opened. Ciel gasped in surprise. She mummbled something i couldn't understand from where i was.

"Thank goodness you're okay,"Ciel said, his voice filled to the brim with reliefe.

"That's the ring..."Lizzie said, looking at the second hope ring that Ciel had obtained., "So did you like it? That makes me happy. So happy,"

She had a small smile on her face and was talking, loud enough for all of us to hear her but softly. Like she was taking her dying breath.

"That was her gift for you. The one you didn't open,"Sebastian said to Ciel, who was looking sad again.

Grell yawned, like this wasn't important to him. I puched him in the face, knocking him over, and stepped on his face, barely using anyforce. Everytime he attempted to speak i pushed down harder, focusing my attention on both him and Ciel.

"How foolish. She didn't have to,"Ciel said, almost to himself.

Suddenly Lizzie's arms began to move on their own. She looked terrified as she was being pulled into the air.

"Then why did she? Why is her body moving without her control? Why? Is she going to hurt the one person she loves most?"the man from earlier said.

An axe came flying across the room and right into Lizzie's hands with no trouble. Ciel looked freaked out and irritated. I let Grell up as I walked over closer to Ciel, ready in case any threat dare try to harm him.

"What's happening to her?!"Ciel shouted, panic thick in his voice.

Lizzie began to raise higher in the air then she raised the axe and began to deccend down towards Ciel.

"No!"She screamed.

Sebastian and I both grabbed Ciel and moved him away before Lizzie could split him down the middle. We kept avoiding her every attack as she followed us everywhere with almost as much speed as Sebastian and I. I gave a uick thought and pulled away from Ciel, leaving him in Sebastian's arms to protect and grabbed Elizabeth's blade with my hand, cutting it slightly before placeing both hands on either side of the blade, trying to hold her back. The force that was making her do this was tremediously strong. I almost slipped a couple times.

"Look sharp Grell. Can't you see what's going on?"Sebastian said, a vauge hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I suppose so. But i would hate to chip one of my blades,"he said, bored.

I glared at him, my demon eyes showing and tried kicking the lazy bum while still holding Lizzie off. I sliped and the blade ripped my dress and barely cut into my sholder. She went after Sebastian and Ciel more fircer than before. Sebastian caught the blade, from the pole instead of the blade.

"Please do help us out, Grell,"Sebastian said with that cute smile of his.

"Oh Bassy! How could i deny you? Well then, when we kiss, it'll be, just a little bit, of tounge!"Grell said, blushing like a young woman swooning over a man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But i can in fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tounge,"Sebastian said, a little frustrated.

Grell damned near exploaded at that last part. I stared at him in a slight bit of shock then shooke my head, looking annoyed.

"Did we even _NEED_ to hear that last part Sebastian?"I scolded him.

Grell came speeding over to help us out.

"I cannot allow a little girl like you to weild a better blade than i do! Unforgivable!"Grell said with that damned foolish grin of his.

"No Grell! Stop!"Ciel and I shouted, not wanting Grell to kill Lizzy, seeing as she was still human.

But it was too late. He had sliced and Lizzie fell to the ground, limp. Ciel fell to his knees in front of her, looking her over and i ran over to her.

"Is she alright? What happened to her?"Ciel inquired to Grell.

Then i saw it. Sebastian and i pulled a string off of her at the same time.

"Her puppet string,"Sebastian said before i could.

"Only a Death Scythe could have cut it with such ease! Well Sebastian? Aren't I amazing?! Tell me how could i am!"Grell said, flattering himself.

I groaned and went back to looking Lizzie over. Her human quialities were slowly coming back. Her skin tone was returning and her hands looked normal.

"Well done. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often,"Sebastian said, professionally.

"Oh! I am just flattered to death!"Grell said.

"Ya. Maybe you should let me use those "Scythes" of yours to _REALLY_ turn you into a woman,"I muttered quietly.

"Now let's see. Where does the string lead to?"Sebastian said aloud in an absent minded tone of voice.

The further we looked up we saw that red headed man from earlier standing on a beam.

"And so i thought to myself,"he said as he wrapped us in strings, enabling us to use our arms, or Grell's scissors,"I have two new dolls at my disposal. What materials shall i use this time?"the man said.

"Indeed. And of what materials are you made?"Sebastian said.

I looked at him in shock. Was this man... No.. This was a puppet. He had a human soul. But no human body. The puppet stared at Sebastian in shock as well. Obviously he had no idea he was a puppet.

"Me? Huh... I don't know. What am i made out of?"the puppet man said, almost curious.

"Well, I'm not sure. But whatever materials we used don't seem to be of the highest quiality,"Sebastian said, somehow knowing all of this before me.

"Oh my, so then i thought to myself, I have always believed i was human. But, lately, i often find termites crawling out of my ears. Isn't that strange?"the puppet man said, almost to himself.

Suddenly Sebastian picked up the fallen axe and kicked it right at the puppet. It hit him right in the jaw and he fell backwards, releasing his hold of the puppet strings around us.

"Now Grell,"Sebastian ordered.

"Oh Bassy! We'll work together as one! United by lo-ah!"Grell said, swooning once more before Sebastian stepped on his face.

Sebastian flew up to where the puppet man was.

"You are utterly lacking in style. You are no butler!"Sebastian scolded him, aiming the axe for his head.

The puppet man seemed to have caught it but fell to the ground, right on Grell, along with the axe, also landing on Grell. Ciel sat there, holding Lizzie in his arms. I stood behind Ciel, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Sebastian jumped down and landed perfectly. Not a single scracth. For the puppet man however, his head was split down the middle.

"I'd never loose to someone so hoplessly inferior,"Sebastian explained calmly.

Grell crawled his lowly self over to Sebastian.

"Oh that's my Bassy! So stylish!"Grell said in slight awe.

"So he was a doll too,"Ciel said as he saw the puppet mans head.

Instead of blood gushing out from his skul,l it was straw, and his eyes where still open and in shock from Sebastian's surprise attack.

"His name was Drocile Kins. His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his exsistance,"Grell said, saying the one and only intelegent thing this entire journey.

"He must have been fitted with a transian soul by somebody. His master maybe?"Sebastian wondered to all of us.

The was a pause and an awkward silence for a moment. Then...

"Ciel?"Lizzie said quietly.

Ciel gasped and looked down at her.

"You're awake. Let's get you home,"Ciel said calmly.

"I want to give you...A real birthday party. Can I?"Lizzie said quietly.

CIel paused for a moment. He looked about ready to say no, but then he gave her a sad, sweet kind of look.

"Okay. We'll have a party,"Ciel said.

Lizzie smiled then closed her eyes, now looking human.

"You can rest easy now Lizzie. It's all over,"Ciel said to Lizzie softly.

"It appears that it's not,"Sebastian said, looking at the supposedly dead Drocile Kins who was raising.

"So then...I thought to myself...I still have a task...I...Must report...To my...master,"Drocile said, walking slowly towards a door, all his isnides coming out.

"What's wrong with this loon? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?"Grell exclaimed.

"I swear everything that escapes your lips...it's like your killing a poor cat with every single word you say. Dear god don't you have any other feelings other than lust you damn dog?"i snapped at him.

"Perhaps i judged him too hastily. He may be...One hell of a butler,"Sebastian said kindly.

Drocile came up to a door that was painted purple.

"Master...It's me..."Drocile said before he finally calasped in front of the open doors.

We rsuhed in and what we saw was an arm chair and Pluto laying down right in front of it.

"Why is he here?"Ciel asked, surprised.

Pulot looked up and then licked the man in the armchair's hand.

"And why.. is he so friendly?"I asked.

"I'm terribly sorry. My butler's incompitents prevents me from offering you hospitality,"Drocile's master said.

"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?"Ciel asked, his buisness and cold like manner about him.

"Perfection is so dificult to attain. An when it is acheived it is fleeting. Dollmaking is noble work. It preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person. Forever frozen in time,"the master answered.

"I have to disagree. THose little brats of yours were anything but lovely-"Grell started saying.

"Why are you after me? You won't win. I'm no one's doll and I will never be apart of your collection. Here's your ring!"Ciel said angerily and he took off the ring and threw it to the back of the chair.

"You ought to learn your place boy,"the master said.

"What?"Ciel said angerily.

"My butler's head was filled with straw. With such limited intelect i don't imagin he could understand why i wanted you. And your sister. Ciel and Avril Phantomhive. The manor of both of your deaths has been fated since birth. Those bodies you were...are **_Unclean._**

Both Ciel and I gasped at the same time and glared at the man with the same amount of loathing.

"But how? How could you know about that?"We said at the same time, though possibly meaning two different things.

For me, i was asking how he knew about my time at the place and how i was a demon.

"I cannot alow someone like you two to live in this world. Your exsistance is a desicration! Unclean! Unecessary! Unwanted! That is why i intend to erase you both! And dear Avril. Dear, sweet Avril. You are the most impure of them all. Half demon, half human. And a slave to a much powerful demon too. Such a pity. And i thought you were unclean before you made that deal. You should just do everyone, including your brother, and just go to hell. Where you belong,"he told us.

My eyes widened. I looked to Ciel, afraid, no, terrified stiff, that Ciel would inquire what he ment.

"What?"Was all Ciel said.

"Snuff them out...He is unclean...unecissary..._Unwanted! __**End him, end him, END HIM!**_" the man said while shaking the chair.

"Stop talking!"Ciel yelled and ran towards the chair.

I almost went after him but i kept my distance. I was too afraid Ciel would ask me what he ment. Too afriad he would realize what i was. I bowed me head down, my hands squeezing onto eachother tightly.

Ciel ran to the other side of the chair. He gasped in shock at what he saw. I followed over there with Sebastian and Grell. In the chair was a stuffed dummy.

"It's a puppet!"Sebastian said, surprised.

In the dummies lap was a small puppet. It began to raise (Grell cowered behind Sebastian like the twit he was) and then after a moment, broke out into hystarical laughter. It then jumped off of the chair and began to run out the door.

"Sebastian! Go catch that thing!"Ciel demanded.

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere my lord. It wouldn't do us any good to give chase,"Sebastian said, pausing for a moment, "Now i see. There were strings hidden through out the entire room. How very unpleasent,"

Ciel looked frustrated and Grell was still being terrified.

After a few moments we began to desend the staires and leave the tower. By the time we managed to get out of the tower daybreak had already begun.

"Bassy! My love! It's time for our kiss!"Grell shouted as he launched himself towards Sebastian, aiming for a kiss.

Sebastian ducked just in time and Grell landed right onto of me. I kiced him stright in bewtween his thighs and shoved him off.

"Get off me you lowlife!"i shouted at him.

"Well young master? What now? Would you like me to avenge Mademe Red for you?"Sebastian asked, as if nothing happenened.

"Oh..Umm...On second thought the kiss can wait until next time! Bye Bye Bassy!"Grell said, leaping away.

"Wait! Grell!"Sebastian yelled.

"No, Leave it. Not 's here. I don't want her to see anymore blood shed,"Ciel said softly, while carressing Elizabeth's cheek softly.

"Damn. I really wanted to see him die,"I said, half disappointed.

Ciel turned to me.

_'Oh no. Here is comes.'_

"Avril...What did he mean back there about you being half demon half human? And you being a slave to a much more powerful demon?

I looked down at the ground.

"M-My lord i...I'm sorry my lord but i cannot tell you. Not yet. Not today. Maybe someday. But not today. I do not wish to spoil your birthday with you having to listen to all my mistakes, my regrets,"I said, my voice trembling as i said it.

Ciel looked at me for a moment then sighed.

"Alright. Not today. But you will tell me soon. That is an order,"Ciel said, irritated.

"Of course young master."I said quietly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!"Lizzie screamed.

"Happy Birthday to you, master!"Bard, FInny, and Mey-Rin shouted.

I stood in the background, hands folded and wached with a small smile on my face.

"This is fun! See?'Lizzie said clapping.

"Best party ever! Hooray!"The trio said.

"Master? Shall i serve the pudding now?"Sebastian inquired.

Sebastian started cutting the Christmas Pudding.

"What a bother. You could have just cut it in the kitchen,"Ciel said, bored.

Ciel took a bit of his pudding and paused, pulling out the other Hope Diamond ring from his mouth.

"Hm?What is this?"Ciel asked, confused.

"Well, the season is almost upon us so it is a traditional Christmas Pudding. Who evers piece gets the ring it is garantied happiness throughout the new year. It seems you've found the ring master,"Sebastian explained.

Lizzie gasped and her eyes seemed to pop out of her skull.

"Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again! I'm so glad!"Lizzie exclaimed.

"But i don't think-"Ciel started.

"Paula! The bells!"Lizzie quietly yelled.

"Right away!"her maid said, holding up a pair of small jingle bells.

She shook the bells while singing "Jingle" over and over again. Everyone seemed so happy and like they were enjoying themselves. Ciel blushed lightly and began to pout.

"How ridiculious,"he said.

"My lord if i may,"I said while holding the gift i had for him behind my back, "I have a gift I would like to give to you,"

I handed him the box i had wrapped in black and blue wrapping. He looked stunned.

"You know you didn't need to-"He started to say.

"Yes i know Ciel Phantomhive. But i wanted to. Besides. I didn't spend that much money,"i said, lying at the end.

He sighed and opened it. Inside was a fancy new hat for him, best of the best and only for special occasions. It was tall, thin, and black with a dark colored rose and some ribbon on it.

"This looks...Amazing. How on Earth did you afford it?"Ciel asked.

"I have my ways. Keep going. There's two more,"I pushed him, earger.

He put his hand back in the box and found a rolled up sheet of paper.

"A letter? I thought you said-"Ciel started to say before i cut him off.

"Open it. Your second one is inside the letter,"i urged him.

He did as i said and untied the black ribbon around the letter and opened it. From inside the letter a picture fell down on the table. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

"This picture...It's of..."Ciel stammered, unable to finish.

"Yes,"i said then leaned in closer, so to whisper the next part,"It's a picture of all five of us. Mother, Father, Aunt Red, you, and me. I had it with me before i was taken. I haven't parted with it since. You should have it though. So to remind you that times were better and that they will always get better, in some small way. Oh and read the letter later. Not here. I'd rather not deal with confrintation now,"

I smiled at him. I stood up properly.

"Happy Birthday Ciel,"I whispered to myself quietly.

"Thank you Avril,"Ciel said. The party went on.

In the letter i wrote to him, this is what i said, and what he would read:

_Dear Ciel,_

_I know you must be wondering what that puppetmaster man ment about my excessive unclenliness. He was correct in a way. I have the body and mind of a demon. But i also have the heart and soul of one too. What i did, why i became like this. Why i am a slave to a man who uses me like a whore. It was all because of you. I saw you coming in to the facility. I watched them drag your small body in. And i knew that if i didn't try to escape now, i'd be sent away and never be able to make one last good thing out of my horrible self. So, before they dragged me onto the cart to be shipped away, i ran. I left as fast as i could. I ran and ran, trying to find the nearest town so i could tell them all about where we were taken. What those people did to childeren there. I tried, but failed and soon got lost in the woods. I was so afraid Ciel. Utterly terrified. Then i remembered an old wives tale the girls in my area would talk about. A man who would take you away and free you from your dreadful life. He would make you the most powerful being that could walk the Earth. So i said the encantation. I knew exactly what i wanted. I wanted to still love and care for you and everyone else, but i wanted to strength to kill off those horrid people. So i signed a contract with the man i call master. He would have control of me until either one of us dies, all of my demon self, and i would still have my human heart and soul. As time passed, he was terrible to me. I saw why girls who made deals with him never returned. They were dead within a year. I couldn't though. Since i was now a demon, my human soul was locked up tight inside of me. Nothing for him to eat. So he made me his slave. He used me, he abused me, and then he told me to leave. Always reciting the same words over and wover again before i left, so to ensure i belonged to him. But even through all of that i kept trying to leave to go see you._

_I finally, after two years, got the courage to __**ask**__ him if i could come to Earth. I wanted to see you. After i heard you made a deal with a demon yourself, i needed to know you were still alive. He said yes. So i packeed what little i owned and left hell to find you. I'm so sorry i let this happen to you. You've made a grave mistake Ciel. THe moment you signed that contract, was the moment when true happiness and contentment was wiped clean form you. All you know now is hate, anger, regret, lonliness, and sadness. The very things that make him hunger for your soul more and more each day. _

_Please, Please, do not hate me dear brother. I only told you because i did not want you to hate me. Even so, if you do wish me to leave and never return, i will. I shall return to hell and endure my endless tourment. It's all i deserve. I didn't tell you sooner because i wanted to enjoy you for at least a until your birthday. You may not remember me, but dear Ciel, you were, and still are, my world. No girl could have a better younger brother. I truely regret the decission i have made with the deal i created, but i truly hope we can still continue to be brother and sister. _

_Love forever and always,_

_Avril C. Phantomhive_

_P.S:At least keep the hat. It was expensive. Cost me about 15,000 punds. I'm not exactly made of money._

I knew Ciel had read the letter because he summoned me into his bed chambers before bed.

"All i can say is...I may not know much about you yet. But you are the only family i have left. So with that said..."Ciel said, professional like,"You will always be by my side as long as you can. Understood?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Understood Cie-"I began but was cut off with Ciel hugging me around the waist tightly.

He was trembling.

"Ciel?What's wrong?"I asked, worried.

He looked up at me, tears staining his face and sitting in his eyes.

"Don't leave me alone okay? I'm sorry you had to suffer for so long! I won't let anyone else hurt you. Not ever again,"he told me, sounding almost like the child he was supposed to be.

I let a small tear escape my eye then knelt down before Ciel and wipped away his tears, smiling.

"And i shall not allow you to suffer anymore as well alright? Lets make a promise now that we will always protect eachother. Promise?"i said, holding out my pinkie finger.

Ciel took it with his own pikie.

"I promise,"he said,determined.

_'There's my boy Ciel. Glad to see you're still there.'_


	11. Late Night Visit to My Master

_'_It was late at night a few day after Ciel's birthday, and i was patching up my maid outfit seeing as the axe that Lizzie caught me with tore it. Suddenly i felt a little woozy and the world began to spin. Master was calling.

"Dear April Shower, come to me now please. I will explain why once you arrive,"he said to me.

"Yes my lord,"i responded.

He faded out and i was back in my room. I couldn't be sure where he was right now. I guess i would find out once i got there. I heaved a sigh.

_'At least it's late at night, and everyone's asleep. I don't want Ciel trying to fight me to stay here,'_

I looked over the tear in my dress and desided it was patched enough for my to wear it. I slipped off my nightgown and put on my uniform. I then closed my eyes and left for hell.

I arrived at my master's mansion and entered. I walked down the long and familiar hallways. Normally my master was in his bed chambers at this hour so i looked there first. I continued down the hall and took a left. Then on the third door to the right I saw the door to my master's bedroom. I knocked on it softly.

"My lord are you in there?"i asked softly.

"Yes i am. Enter, dear Avril,"he said to me, muffled slightly through the closed door.

I opened the door and walked in, hutting the door silently behind.

"So what was it you wanted me here for my lord?"i asked him, quietly and timidly.

Knowing my master it was to use my body, for sexual purposes this time. Unless he found something to punish me for then it was going to be lots of pain. My master took a deep and long breath and then grinned. He walked over to me, pinning me to the door. He smelled my hair and then kissed my neck, right on my mark.

"What delightful soul have you been around April Shower? I don't say this very often, but whatever human you are near must be a truely mamed soul. It smells refreashing. And you happen to be covered in it. Honestly i think i may go out and catch myself a human after our little encounter just to reassure myself that humans can'tsmell as good as the one you're around,"he said, sounding a little giddy.

"I-I am t-terribly sorry my lord, b-but this particular human is t-taken. His soul belongs to another demon,"i stammered, fearful he would attempt to take Ciel's soul.

"Pity. I guess i'll just have to enjoy the smell that's on you. I hope you're not having any affairs with this boy, or any boy for that matter,"he said while kissing me on my neck and dragging himself down to my chest, right above my breasts.

He worked his way back up and kissed my lips, very rough and passionate. Then he paused and pulled away.

"Undress. I'd rather not tear your uniform. It already looks like it has recieved a little damage,"He said calmly.

I did as i was ordered to. It was going to be using me for sexual pleasures this time.

_'At least i won't have to hide any wounds. I may have to bathe myself four times over otherwise Sebastian will smell him, but that's all.'_

My master threw me against the bed and began to kiss my passionatly all over. It must be the smell of Ciel's soul i guess. I don't really think on it much. He just smells...i don't know. Like Ciel? Nothing special. Must be my humanity that keeps me from smelling his soul. Or should i say nearly drooling over it.

Suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my arm. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked down. My master was using his demon claws and dragging them down my arm. Then he..he licked it. He caked it in demon salivia. He knows that i don't like that. Sure i can handle the salivia when it doesn't come into contact with open skin. THe moment it touches a wound or if he forces a lot into my mouth I get dizzy. I become drugged. I can barely remember my own name when he does this. Being only part demon it has a much stronger affect on me than it would a normal human.

_And he isn't stopping..._

I struggled to get out of his grip. He just kept clawing at me. On my stomach, arms, neck, everywhere. And he just procedded to inject more and more salivia into my system.

"M-M-My lord...P-Please st-stop..."i managed to force out as he dragged his long claw deep into my arm and put mounds of his salivia into it.

I tensed up my muscles as much as i could manage and then kicked him off of me, throwing him into the door. I tried getting out of the bed but got tangled in the blankets and landed on the floor, hitting my head against the wall slightly. I shook my head slightly and leaned against the wall,using the blanket to cover my chest and lower.

"How. Dare. You,"my master growled at me.

"M-My lord, p-p-please forgive me. You..You know I-I d-d-don't l-like it wh-when you...-"i started to say but all the demon saliva in my system made my mind fade out for a moment.

Next thing i knew my master was on top of me and digging his claw into my right hand. I screamed out in pain and tried to break free from his grip but it only grew tighter. Blood was gushing out of my arm and i began to hear to bone crack. He leaned in close to me and removed his claw and then punched me right in the face.

"You filthly whore. You have another scent to you. A demon's scent. Like he has started to show romantic of sexual feelings towards you and you recipricate them. Am i wrong?"he yelled at me, eyes cold.

I managed to focus my thoughts long enough to comprihend what he was saying.

_'Is he actually saying that Sebastian loves me? And that i RETURN the affection?Seriously?_'

"N-No master. I-I am observing th-th-the p-process of t-taking a human s-soul. I'm g-g-oing t-to-"i tried saying but got cut off with another punch in the face.

"You belong to me. If you let him even touch you, and i find out, which i will, you will be in for a world of pain and suffering. Do you understand me?Do you?!"He shouted at me,digging his claw into my arm again.

He pulled his claw away and raised it. I flinched in fear, still woozy and out of it from the salivia, but sober enough to know that if he hit me this was going to hurt.

"Y-Yes m-my l-lord!"I stammered, closing my eyes and cringing away.

"Good. Now say the words. Then get dressed and leave my sight,"He said, sounding bored now.

I nodded. He stood up and sat back down on his bed.

"Th-Thank you my lord. I-I will come...come at your command, heed your every wish and d-d-demand, and... give you my b-being when ever my lord...commands it. You own me and I-I w-w-will never belong to another...another being without my m-masters say. Th-That is what I signed up for. G-Goodbye now...my lord,"i stammered out of my mouth.

I managed to stand up and stummbled over to my clothes, and somehow i managed to put them on correctly. I clumsily walked out of the room, shutting the door and left my master's home, quick as possible.

I got in with about an hour to spare before i was to be up and makeing breakfest. I wrapped my arm up into a towel and ran to the bathing room. I stripped myself once more after filling the tub and slipped in quickly. I let my arm soak and cleaned myself, trying to remove the salivia from my body, or at least the outer part of my body. Once i finished, thrity minuets left before i was to be up, i cleaned my uniform of my blood quickly, leaving that spot on the side that i cleaned, wet. I drained the tub and then got myself to my room again and found my hidden bandages. I began wrapping them around my arm, which was still bleeding, but not as bad as before. I covered my entire hand in the linen bandages, makin my right hand look like that of a mummies. THe bath had cleared my head a bit more so i could actually walk straight now. Though i was still a bit shaky. After a minuet of trying to calm myself down, so not to arouse any worry in anyone,I felt it was time to get up. I checked the grandfather clock and sure enough it was exactly 5 o' clock in the morning. I left for the kitchen and began preparing Ciel's breakfest. Sebastian came in not a moment later. He paused when he entered the room, looking troubled slightly, then put back on his professional butler face and started setting the made food on a tray.

"Miss. Avril do you...smell anything a bit off in here?"he asked me after a moment of silence.

"No not at all Sebastian. You m-must be smelling things,"I said, still trying to shake off the remander of the demon salivia coursing through my viens.

Then it hit me. He was smelling my master. That's why he looked troubled! Oh damn it all to hell! I knew i should have washed myself at least three more times!

"Hmm. Must be. Let me know if you do notice it. I would like to find out what it is and if it...poses any threat to the young master,"Sebastian said, eyeing me.

"Of course. Not a problem,"I said, trying to act calm.

And with that he left the kitchen to finish up on the remander of the morning duties that had to be done.

Today, was going to be simply one _hell _of a day.


	12. New Mission and a New Day

By 9:00 sharp Ciel was dresed and eating his breakfest. We got a letter from the Queen asking us to investigate something in London.

"Let's go and get this investigation over and done with,"Ciel said, bored.

"Yes my lord. I shall go fetch your coat,"Sebastian said with a bow, "Take care of the clean up will you Avril?"

I nodded and began picking up Ciel's plate and the other dishes. I tried my hardest to not use my right hand, but considering that it is my dominate hand it was nearly unavoidible that i should be not using it.

"Are you alright this morning Avril? You seem a little, shaky,"Ciel asked me, a small worry frown upon his face.

"I'm right as rain my lord. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Nothing I can't handle though,"I lied with a smile.

"Alright. I want you to accompany me to town. Maybe while we are out we can find you a couple more outfits,"he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"How about we wait until Lady Elizabeth's next visit hm? I'm sure she'd be tickled pink to hear she can dress me up,"I said with a light laugh.

"Yes i suppose she would. Alright then. Go get ready as soon as you are done with the dishes. Leave the cleaning of them to Mey-Rin though,"Ciel ordered.

I nodded and left with a quick curtsy. I got into the kitchen and cleaned, dried, and put away all the dishes with a moment to spare. I got my shoes and over coat on and walked down staires. Sebastian and Ciel were waiting by the door.

"Just in time Miss. Avril. We were just about to walk out,"Sebastian said with an innocent smile.

_'Keep smiling. I'll smack it right off. You arrogant bastard. You adorable arrogant bastar,.'_

I couldn't understand quiet exactly why i found Sebastian attractive. He was going to eat away my younger brothers soul. He was a demon. Just like my master. So why did i feel such attraction to him?

I shoke my head and smiled back at him.

"Good thing i'm so quick then hm?"I responded back to him as we walked out to the carriage.

Sebastian held the carriage door open for Ciel and i to get in then got into the carriage himself and shut the door.

It was a long and dull ride to London. Ciel and Sebastian went back and forth about the case. I really didn't pay much attention to it though. The Queen requested Ciel to do something and i was asked to come along.

"Are you sure you're alright today Avril?"Ciel asked me suddenly.

I jumped and turned to him. Both Sebastian and him where looking at me with worry on their faces, Sebastian also had a bit of confusion there too.

"Oh yes my lord. I'm fine. As i said before, i had trouble sleeping last night. Too many thoughts bouncing around in my head. I'm just a little tired that's all. You two continue your.. Briefing. I'll be fine don't worry,"I said with a faulse smile.

In truth though I wasn't alright. The demon salivia hadn't worn its way down yet and my arm hurt like hell. I was trying my hardest though to act like everything was fine. For Ciel's sake. He only just found out his older sister was a demon from hell; he didn't need to know my master had attempted to have a sexual relationship with me last night.

"Alright. You can ask someone for help though, if something is wrong. I'm here for you,"Ciel said to me, trying to pass it off as a tedious comment, but failed to hide his worry.

Sebastian just looked at me with his intense auburn eyes. Those eyes that seemed to have confusion and worry written all in them. Yet there was something more...I deeper emotion...One that I've never seen before inside a demon, or even a humans, eyes. I stared right back at him, confused at what that small hidden emotion ment. Then i started to realize how gourgious his face looked with those eyes and...

_"Stop looking at him! Look away! He'll think you are attrached, which i'm not of course, but still! Keep your eyes on the outside world passing by. Do not look into his eyes, those eyes that could make any woman fall head over heels. Do. Not. Look'_

My thoughts kept screaming at me. I shook my head and looked out the window.

Once we got into town it wasn't hard to depict where the crime had been commited. There was a huge crowd surrounding a shop and the Scotland Yard cars where sitting out front. The Chief was reading some papers in front of the unconcious, or dead, couldn't tell from where i was, bodies. Ciel walked over and read the papers that were in Mr. Aberline's hands. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation the Chief and Mr. Aberline where having until Ciel spoke up.

"So all the victums have just returned home from India then?"Ciel said absent mindedly.

"Oh! You're here!"Mr. Aberline shouted in surprise.

"But the culprit hasn't killed anoyone yet? 'The child of craziness and laziness...'? This man does have a way with words doesn't he? I agree that our country would benifit if all these nuva resh freash from India disappeared. Still...I don't like this mark,"Ciel said as he read the paper that he took from the Chief's hands.

"With this he's mocking the Queen and all Englishmen too! He's Indian I'm certain of it!"The Chief said angerily as he snatched the paper back from Ciel.

"Ah. I imagine that would be the reason I was called in. Most of the Indians who have come here are living the the criminal neighborhoods in the East End. And Scootland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or their precis location yet does it?"Ciel said, sounding a bit mocking to me.

The Chief looked like he was about ready to strike Ciel and i took a step closer to Ciel.

"I cannot alow Her Majesty to suffer such indignation. Sebastian, Avril..Let's go,"Ciel said coldly.

"Sir."was all Sebastian said.

"Yes my lord,"I said to him, following his and Sebastian's suit, walking away from the crime scene.

We walked over towards the criminal neighborhood area where the Indians were said to be living. Ciel wanted to investigate and see if any of them seemed suspicious.

"I believe this area is where the bulk of the Indian's have settled,"Sebastian said in an observant tone.

"Yes..."Ciel said before he bumped into a man walking down the street.

"Ahh.. That hurt. You fiend! I've cracked a rib. I might die from this!"said the man, who was Indian, that Ciel bumped into.

Suddenly some other Indians come and circled us.

"Hey what happened?"

"What a terrible injury..."

"He should pay you back for that!"

Some other the Inidians said.

"Yes...Give us all your money, brat,"said the Indian that bumped into Ciel.

"What a cliche bunch on thugs we seemed to have run into. Master...Shall i handle this?"Sebastian said while cracking his knuckles.

I took a smal step closer to Ciel,eyeing all the Indians suspiciously.

"Yes, but make it quick,"Ciel said bored and annoyed.

"Certianly..."Sebastian said with a smirk.

The Indian Ciel bumped into grabbed Ciel roughly by the collar.

"Listen boy you are outnumbered! Everyboy within a mile of here hates you English dogs!"The Indian said before i flicked him away from Ciel, glareing.

"Did he hurt you at all young master?"I asked him, my eyes still ote Indian thugs.

"He did not,"said Ciel calmly.

"Damned brat. You take over our country, drag us here and then throw us away like garbage! And letting a filthly low-life maid fight your battles. Let's see how tough you are without her then!"said the "Injured" Indian.

Suddenly i was grabbed from behind by a thug who gripped on my injured arm, and nne to gentle. I nearly cried out in pain. I knew i could take them out here and now with only a single wave ofmy hand, but now wasn't the right time...I needed to wit until the perfect momnt to strike.

"Your people ave dragged their filth all over our homeland!"said a random thug in the crowd.

"How about we show uthe humiliation of being robbed eh?"said the lead thug as he aised his knife.

"Exscue me!I am looking for this Indian you gentelmen have seen her around here."shouted another Indian man who was walking out from an allyway.

This man looked like he was quite wealthy and he had another Indian man who looked fairly buff and strong following behind him. The one man who spoke was holding upa sheet of paper with a very...terrible drawing of a woman. He came up to the group of thugs in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Who the hell are you?! Just stay out of this!"said the leader thug.

"Oh my! Are you fellows having a duel?"he said perky like and then cocked his head to the side in confusion towards Ciel and Sebastian, "Hmm? He has a consomma with him. Are you an English Nobleman?"

"What if i say I am?"Ciel said, wary.

"The i will have no choice! I must side with my countrymen. Come Agni,"said the Indian man as he came into the middle of the group.

_'Time for me to move. Damn it all this is going to hurt like hell in five minuets.'_

"Yes sir,"said this Agni.

"Defeat the Englishmen,"ordered the Indian man.

"Yo Agne. I shall use my holy weapon. Which i was given that i may serve my master,"Agni said, unraveling some white bandages from his hand.

The exact moment i broke free from my "Captor" was the same moment that Agni moved to attack Ciel. Sebastian got them away fast enough. The Indian butler hit all of Sebastian major pressure points in his arm, but Sebastian kept going. This butler though...Sebastian looked like he was having some trouble keeping up with him. And he was pure human!

"I have repeatedly struck many of your vital pressure points. Any normal persons arms would have gone numb by now. How are you moving?!"the Agni man said, in a defensive battle pose.

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street!Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who will attack anoyone who merely walks by you?!"Ciel snapped, annoyed.

"What? Tell me men! Did you attack this child here for o good reason? Unfortunatly, my countrymen are wrong here. Agni! We are on the Englishmen's side now!"the Indian man said to his butler.

"Right..."said Agni.

Next thing we knew all the thugs were knocked out cold on the ground.

"It is done, Prince Sohma,"said Agni.

"Good. Well, there is someone i need to find, so i will be going now. Goodbye!"said this Prince Shoma as he threw Ciel's hat to Ciel.

"These English streets are like a laybrinth,"said the Prince while walking away.

"Let's take our next left,"said the prince's butler while following his master.

Sebastian, Ciel, and I stood there for a moment watching them leave in confusion

"Miss. Avril..Are you alright? That man must have grabbed you pretty hard, you seemed like you were in pain while he was holding you,"Sebastian asked me, a sall and almost unnoticable worry line in his face,

"Ciel are you alright?"i asked, avoiding Sebastian's question.

"Yes i am quite alright. Let's go,"Ciel said.

We headed back to the carriage at that moment. On our way back to the mannor it began to snow. It snowed to the point where the sun seemed to become nonexsistant. I stared outside, trying to tune out Sebastian and Ciel's buisness talk. Normally i would have been into their discussion but i just couldn't focus today.

_'Damn my master. Damn demon salivia. Damn this contract. Damn it all!'_

"Miss. Avril you never answered me before and i know you've been lying to me since this morning. Are you alright?"Sebastian whispered into my ear all the sudden.

I jumped and faced him, nearly back-handing him. He was REALLY close. I could feel his breath on my skin, he was so close. I stared at him, muted in shock for a moment.

_'My god is he handsom...Demon or not, back in his mortal days he must have been one hell of a-'_

I closed my eyes and shook my head roughly.

_'Demon salivia aftermath talking. It stays in your viens longer and keeps the lusting affect going on longer than it would that of a normal demon or even a normal human...He is just a demon. Nothing more. Nothing less. A demon that is planing to kill my brother...He. Means. Nothing. To. You. Avril. Clarine. Phantomhive.'_

Sebastian continued to look at me with one eyebrow arched up and a smallfrown upon his face.

"It is none of your buisness on if i am alright. Your concern is ment to be directed towards Ciel. I am nohing but a mere servant, someone who shouldn't be even remote to the title of "Important" in a servant as high in the ranks of the young master as you. And if i choose to lie to you consistantly then i must have good reason to hm? WHat goes on in my life is none of your concern Sebastian Michaelis,"I whispered back to him coldly.

Before Sebastian could respond the carriage stopped and he had to go hold the door open for Ciel. Cie exited the carriage once Sebastian got out nd held the door open for him. I shook my head once mor and got out of the carriage myself, Sebastian shutting the door behind me.

"Need i remind you Miss. Avril that your wellfare affects my master's wellfare? That is the only reason i even bother to speak with you. See, in my eyes you are nothing more than a lowly whore who has no greater purpose than to abide her masters bidding and stick around my young master. Do not forget it will be me who divoures his soul,"Sebastian whispered to my, his voice cold and harsh.

I stopped for a moment, thinking back to last night and looked down, my hair hidding my face and my hands, dispite the broken one crying out in pain, tightened themselves into fists.

"I may be a whore Sebastain who has no choice but to obey my masters order, but the surely doesn't mean that i want to take Ciel's soul. I want to save is soul from you. Because there is one thing you and i don't have in common. I am at least part human. You are a damned soul doomed to forever obey then feast. The same pattern. Tell me Sebastian, doesn't it ever tire you to continue repeating this same old process over and over again?"i whispered to him back, mathcing his tone, though i could vaguely sense a bit of sadness in my voice.

I walked on and caught up to Ciel, keeping quiet and hidding my we got inside and Ciel looked frustrated more than ever. I guess he looked that way the entire journy home and i just was too into my own world to realize.

_'God i hate my master. Demon ssalivia makes me loose my edge..Damn it all to hell!'_

"Well that was a waste of time,"Ciel said, sounding agitated.

"One of those men might have been the culrptits we are looking for. Let us wait for Sir Aurther to contact us,"Sebastian said, his voice calm.

"Master!"Bard said to Ciel.

"Welcome home!"Finny said excited.

" 'Ello!"Mey-Rin said, a tad bit annoying, but that could have been because i was a little cranky today.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every silly little thing,"Ciel said, annoyed.

Suddenly the front door opened and Lau, a client of some sort to Ciel from China, came in in a teal and purple komodo.

"Ahh my lord, how good it is to see you!"Lau said, souding pleased to see Ciel.

"What is he doing here? How many times have i told you to send a note first?"Ciel demanded, irritated.

Lau began to walk in, uninvited of course, smirking, and gave a small laugh.

"Well i haven't kept a tally,"he said, almost teasing.

"Shall i bring a refreashment for our guest? Perhaps some tea my lord?"Sebastian asked.

"Oh dear god. Might as well,"Ciel said, defeated.

"Perhaps Chai rather than Earl Gray?"Lau inquired of Ciel.

"Fine whatever,"Ciel responded, annoyed.

I turned to the door, senseing someone elses presence in the area and i saw the two Indians, Agni and the Princey man, from earlier.

"Umm...Pardon young master but it seems Master Lau has brought some friends along with him. Friends that we met earlier,"I said,putting on my innocent maid faquade.

Ciel turned in surprise at the two Indians standing in his doorway.

"Wh-How-"Ciel started to stammer.

"Oh them! I ran into them on the street cornner. They said they wanted to speak with you,"Lau said cheerily.

Ciels expression was priceless. He was stunned and annoyed at the same time.

"So you just come barging in here?!"Ciel shouted.

"Certainly. We are aquantences now. Surely you have not forgotten me,"said the Prince man.

"We met during a street brawl,"Ciel said the the Indian man.

"And if you recall, I saved you,"the Prince said, sounding full of himself.

_'I like this man less and less the more i hear him speak.'_

"Saved me?! Excuse you-!"Ciel shouted.

"Back home, if somone does you a favor, you offer them hospitality. Is it the British practice to leave your savior out in the cold?"said the annoying Prince, his servant following behind him.

Ciel gave an agitated and frustrated growl as the Prince and his butler made themselves homey by heading upstaires to one of the spare bedrooms. Ciel ran up after the two Indian men and opened the door quickly.

"And just who the hell do you think you are!?Ciel shouted at the prince, who was laying on the bed like he owned the whole estate.

"Who am i? Why i am a Prince,"the Prince said.

"A Prince?"Sebastian and i said together, though he sounded stunned were as I was being sarcastic.

"This is the son of the King of Bengar. Would you please extend your warmest welcome to to my master, Prince Sohma Asma Kadar,"said the Prince Sohma's butler.

"Thank you for your hospitality,kid,"said Prince Sohma in a arrogant tone of voice.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I hated people like him. Thinking that they owned everything and everyone around them, and thinking everyone loved them. People like that irrigate me.

"A real Prince in our own home! Amazing!"Finny said excited like.

"Mhhh...Ooohhh how exciting!"said Mey-Rin.

"What an oppertunity! I've never seen a Princeup close before!"BArd said, he too excited about the new house guest.

"Yes...What a delightful treat it is...Having a Prince here in our very house. What a splendied treat...Luck us,"i said, my voice far from excited.

"You may approach. I give you permission,"Prince Sohma said to the starstrucken trio.

"This Bengar place sounds exciteing! What's it like?"Mey-Rin asked the prince, awestrucken by the prince.

"It is a holy land, blessed by the gods. It is carried and watered by the Ganges River,"Prince Sohma explaied to Mey-Rin.

"Sebastian, shall i go prepare tea for all of our guests?"I asked Sebastian, wanting to leave the scene.

"Yes, go,"Sebastian said, exsasparated.

I walked out of the doorway and nearly ran into Lau.

"Most apologies sir! Do forgive me! I didn't see you!"I said,surprisd to see him behind me, and then i flichned due to the pain in my right arm.

"Not to worry. You didn't hurt me at all. THough it looks like you've injured yourself prior to our little collision. Whatever happened?"Lau inquired, looking to my wrapped up hand.

_'Odd how he is the first to notice my arm's been bandaged all day long.'_

"Oh it is nothing sir. Just a kitchen aciddent that occured earlier this morning. Shall i get you some Chai tea sir?"i asked, polietly.

"Yes please!"he said.

I nodded. Then he walked past me and began to speak with Ciel and Sebastian. I went to the kitchen and prepeared everyone's tea.

Little did know tht our guests would become more trouble for everyone around the house.


	13. The Indian Prince Visitor

The next morning I got up, a little more righted in the mind since the demon salivia had worked its way more through my body, though still a tad bit in affect. I hadn't hardy slept at all that night either though. Maybe an hour, or two if i was lucky. So I was still a tad bit sensitive and cranky as well. And Prince Sohma's pressence didn't improve my mood at all.

I was to get Ciel up that morning since Sebastian was having to prepare a very large breakfest for the guests and our master but when i got there Agni and Prince Sohma had already entered the room and were attempting at awaking Ciel.

"It's time to wake up Lord Phantomhive!"Agni said to Ciel as he pulled back the curtians.

"MhhhHmmm What's that? Who's there?"Ciel said sleepily.

Agni was right beside Ciel's bed then with his hands placed together and was smiling cheerily.

"Nah Mas Techi! Good Morning!"Agni said happily.

"Wha-Why are you in my room?!"Ciel asked angerily, standing up in his bed.

Prince Sohma came up from behind Ciel and held him in his arms like Ciel was a child.

"We are going out and about kid. Show us around town!"the prince demanded of Ciel.

"Why should i do that?! And don't call me kid anymore! I have a real name! It's Ciel!"Ciel yelled at the Prince.

"Alright Ciel! I order you to show me around!Come!"Prince Sohma said in a demanding tone of voice.

Sebastian then showed up, just before i was about to knock down this spoiled brat and save Ciel from his insane clutches.

"Pardon me Prince, I am terribly sorry. My master's is full. I'm afraid there's a great deal of work and studying he must attend to,"Sebastian explained calmly.

"Oh fine! But as soon as you are done you are taking me out!"Prince Sohma said,setting Ciel down. "Come Agni! Let us go eat some breakfest. Then we shall see what Ciel does during these studies,"

"Yes my Prince,"Agni said bowing slightly.

The two left Ciel's room. I sighed and walked in.

"Let us get you properly dressed shall we?"i said with a smile.

I helped Ciel up and set him down onto the bed.

"Before you attend to the young master could you please come here Miss. Avril?"Sebastian said, sounding calm.

I knew that tone of voice all to well. It was forced calmness that masked either anger, annoyance, or both. I stood in front of him, looking up at him, unafraid.

"Yes Sebastian?"i said in a bored tone.

"You could have at least tried to assist the young lord out. Honestly, are you good for nothing but just standing around and looking ditsy?"Sebastian whispered harshly.

"At least I, unlike you, can pull it off and still have some brains inside,"i whispered back cooly then turned and went back to Ciel.

"Do forgive me for not assisting you in getting away from that great oaf. I knew there was nothing i could have done to stop him,"i said as i got Ciel's outfit for violin practice, having been given Ciel's schedual for the day and knowing what he needed to wear.

"Don't fret over it. No problem. Avril..."Ciel said, quietly towards the end, his voice sounding worried.

I set his clothes down on the bed beside him and began undressing him.

"Yes my lor-"

"Ciel. Please...Just call me Ciel,"Ciel interrupted.

"Yes Ciel?"i asked, a little confused.

I started putting on his shirt and buttoning it up. He was looking down at his hands and twiddling his fingers.

"What is it Ciel?"i asked softly whislt buttoning up his shirt.

"Avril...You would tell me...I mean...Would you notify me when...Well..."Ciel stammered, seeming to have trouble getting the words out.

I finished with his shirt and went on to his pants then to his socks,shoes,coat,and neck ribbon. Once all that was done i took Ciel's hands into my own and looked up at him,arching and eyebrow.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything Ciel alright? Just say what you need to say,"i told him sincerily.

Ciel was quiet for a moment.

"Would you tell me if someone, or something, was hurting you? Would you come to me with your problems when you needed someone to talk to?"Ciel asked, softly and sounding a little worried.

I was stunned. I did not expect this.

_'Ciel...You try to hide it but you truly do have a hefty heart. It's just hidden away in the griefe and vengence.'_

"Ciel...I am sorry to say that it will take time before i can do that. I've had too many years of being violated or harmed in some way whenever i express my problems. Those scars are deep. I will...attempt to come to you though. Even if it is just to be around my little brother. Because Ciel,You are what keeps me from just being another demonic whore."i said to him, meaning every word.

I didn't want to le to him. Yet i was waiting for some negitive reaction at the same time. A slap or a punch or even just a "Get away from me now".

What Ciel did completely threw me off guard.

He leapt off the bed and hugged me tightly, almost as if i was going to vanish if he didn't hold on to me. Like i was a dream he was clawing to keep exsisting.

"That is all i ask. And you're not a demonic whore. Far from it. Anyone who says you are doesn't deserve to walk on the same soil as you,"Ciel said softly into my side.

I sat there, surprised that the words that escaped from Ciel's lips were even possible of coming out of any creature, demonic or human, mouths and directed towards me. And that he sounded like he ment those words and believed them with every exsisting bone in his body.

I hugged Ciel back, tightly. Then pulled away.

"Time to get you to violin practice now my lord. I don't want Sebastian to yell at me,"i said,givig a small smile.

"Alright..."Ciel sighed.

I fed Ciel some breakfestt before we went down to the ballroom where Sebastian was waiting for us with a usic stand and Ciel's violin.

"You will need a tutor while we are in London. I shall fill that role.,"Sebastian said with a cocky grin and his tutor specticals upon his face.

Ciel looked down at the piece.

"Barchicon in D Minor? There's no way i can play something this complex,"Ciel said, his voice slightly unamused.

Sebastian took the violin bow and placed it underneath Ciel chin so Ciel would look up at Sebastian. Sebastian and the same arrogant smirk on his face.

"As your tutor i make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods master?"Sebastian said,sounding like he was enjoying every part of this moment.

Ciel gave Sebastian a death glare and pushed Sebastian's violin bow away with his own and place the violin underneath his chin and began playing.

"Very good my lord!"Sebastian said, pleased with himself.

Suddenly in the middle of Ciel's playing there was chanting going on at the other side of the room. It was that damned Prince and his butler again! They had placed a large statue of a woman holding a head and standing on a man in the ballroom and were now bowing before it praying.

"What are they doing?"Ciel inquired, annoyed.

"If i had to guess i'd say they're praying. Quiet an odd idol they have though isn't it?"Lau answered, looking up at the statue.

"It looks to me like the satue of a woman who seems to be carrying a severed head. She is wearing a necklace of severed heads as well and dancing on a mans stomach,"Sebastian observed, looking the statue over.

"It depicts one of our sarced beings of Hinduisim. She is the goddess Callhi,"Angi explained.

"A goddess of India?"I asked him.

"Callhi is the wife of the god Sheva. She is also the goddess of power,"he explained then lifted up sheets of paper with a paintings on it."Here she is again. Accoring to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally, she was victorious. However, he disctructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to distruction and carniage. But then, in order to protect the Earth, her husbend Sheva threw himself at his wife's feet. Treading upon her husbend brought Callhi back to her senses and peae was again blessed on the world. The statue shows her story. The goddess Callhi walking upon her husbend and hin her hand the head ofthe vile demon that she slue,"

"And there you have it,"Ciel said, sounding barely interested.

"I've never of a goddess with such power. I shall have to keep that in mind if i ever go back to India,"Sebastian said thoughtfully.

Prince Sohma stood up once his chanting and praying was over.

"Alright then we are done praying now! Let us go out!"Prince Sohma said as he yanked Ciel away.

"I'm too busy to go out I've already told you that!"Ciel shouted.

After I pulled Prince Sohma away form Ciel i got Ciel into his fencing uniform and we went on to his fencing practice. Normally i was his teacher but today Sebastian filled him for me. He must be annoyed with me or something because i could have managed fencing. Sure my right arm is still broken and it hurts to use it but not like i can't pick up a blade and poke Ciel with it.

"Honestly...When are you going to be done with all of this? Yawn. What are you even doing anyway? You look like an idiot,"Prince Sohma said in a bored tone.

"Be Quiet!You're distracting!"Ciel demanded.

"Are all the English this short tempered?"Prince Sohma asked, still bored.

Ciel turned and faced Prince Sohma, looking frustrated and annoyed.

"You're never going to shut up are you?! If you need attention so badly why not give fencing a try?"Ciel said, annoyed.

_'Too bad these aren't real swords and too bad Ciel doesn't have the high efficent skills i do.'_

"Ah Ha! And if i win you will go out on the town with me!" Prince Sohma said excitedly.

"If you can beat me..."Ciel said challengingly.

"Good luck to you my Prince!" Agni said while pouring tea.

"Now let the fight begin!"Sebastian said.

Prince Sohma rushed foreward to Ciel, ready to strike. He took the blade and hit Ciel's leg with th blade but was suprised when the blow did nothing to Ciel.

"Hey what the-"Prince Sohma asked confused.

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you,"Ciel said, smirking.

"Wait! This isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!"Prince Sohma whinned.

"A fight is a fight. It's not my fault if you don't know,"Ciel said mockingly as he advanced towards Prince Sohma.

"Highness look out!"Agni said as he placed a cup in front of Ciel blade, blocking it from touching Prince Sohma, then hit Ciel's pressure point on his arm, causing Ciel to drop his blade and fall down, cluthcing his arm.

"Ciel! What the bloody hell was that for? It wasn't like this blade with hurt kill your master!"i snapped, darting over to Ciel.

"Sir! I am sorry! When is saw the Prince loosing my reflexes took over! Forgive me!"Agni said, panicked.

I got over by Ciel and shoved Agni away form him, giving him a death glare. I hit a couple of points on his arm and restored it back to it's full potential. Ciel sat there rubbing it, annoyed. Prince Sohma watched for a moment then began laughing.

"You protected your master well Agni! So that is it kid! Agni is my servent and an extension of myself! Which means this fight goes to me!"Prince Sohma said mockingly.

"Wait that's not fair!"Ciel said in a complaining tone.

"How interesting. Sebastian...Looks as if you'll have to avenge your master!Here you go!"Lau said from the background.

Sebastian caught the blade and sighed.

"For goodness sake. Master, Why ever did you have to prevoke the bratty little Prince?"Sebastian said annoyed."However! As the Phantomhive butler i cannot sit idly by while someone harms my master. That would be an obsolute disgrace to my position. Besides...We're a full ten minuets behind schedual now,"

"The time! That's what you care about?"Ciel and i said in unision.

"I am curious. Very ell! I will allow you to duel! Fight him and in the name of Callhi make sure you do not loose!"Prince Sohma ordered.

"Sebastian I order you, shut the brats mouth now!"Ciel ordered.

Agni tok the blade form his master and Sebastian gave a nod. Both of them got into a fighting stance.

"As you wish younge master,"Sebastian said.

Then Agni said something in Indian that i couldn't quiet catch. The battle then began. They fought together, both keeping up pace with eachother and fighting just as hard until both of their blades broke. Ciel, Prince Sohma, and Lau stood on the sidelines and watched the battle in awe.

"My how lovely...It seems that the swords have broken,"Sebastian said.

"That means i'ts a draw doesn't it?"Lau asked.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive Ciel. Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace. I have never net anyone who could keep up with him before!"Prince Sohma praised.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian. I knew why he was going over there. To ask Sebastian if Agni wasn't human. And judging by his face for a split second it seemed like he was afraid of having another Grell in our precence, but i knew the truth. Agni was just a very determined and strong human butler. Nothing more.

It was a bit later and Sebastian and i went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Bard however...Had other plans.

"Alright! Tonight i'm gonna make somthing REALLY special!"he said,excitedly.

"I'll take care of the cooking tonight, You just stay out of trouble,"Sebastian said.

I honestly didn't mind if Bard helped cook.

"Sebastian we could just have him help a little. After all he is the cook of the house,"I suggested.

"No we don't need the food exploading. As for you. Could you get out the ingrediants for tonights dish?"Sebastian asked me.

"I beg your pardon? I was planning on making something tasty for our guest!"Bard snapped.

I sighed and got out all the needed ingrediants for tonights dish and managed to grab all the cooking wear we needed to prepare the dish but nearly dropped them all because about two seconds after picking up all the pots and pans did i realize i used me right hand...

"Bloody-"i started to mutter then set everything down before i could really start swearing.

I rubbed my arm,wincing slightly.

"Sebastian? I was wondering if i could be of any service to you?"Angi asked in the doorway.

Thankfully no one had noticed my near disaterious experience. Especially thankful that Sebastian didn't see it. I got all the foods and pots and pans organized into their stations.

"I have it under control thank you,"Sebastian said to Agni.

"Six hands can work much more quickly than four. Please feel free to ask me for anything!"Agni said.

"In that case perhaps a little bit more help wouldn't hurt. A cottage pie and some gooseberry sauce is needed for tonights meal,"Sebastian said.

"Indeed,"Agni said with a slight bow.

"OYE! Why're you lettin' him do it! I am the cook 'ere you know! HEY DID YOU HEAR ME?!"Bard shouted at Sebastian angerily.

"So much to do, so little time,"Sebastian said to himself.

Sebastians walked out of the kitchen and Bard sat himself down on a barrl, sulking.

"Excuse me...Chef?"Agni asked.

I stood there cutting the vegitables and smirked. It would take the buffoon a moment but he would realize he had just been called Chef.

"Huh? Chef? Really? Are you talkin' to me!?"Bard asked, surprised.

"YEs,"Agni replied.

Then Bard looked like the happiest man alive.

"Ahaha...That's me!"Bard said happily pointing to himself.

"I'm afraid i'm not acustomed to English cooking. Could i ask for your assistance?"Agni asked.

I gave a small laugh. The servants of this house may not be the most skilled but they definatly keep things amusing around here.

"Yeah! You bettcha! Just leave it to the Chef!"Bard said happily.

"And could you help too Miss...Ummm...Pardon me. I'm afraid i don't remember our name,"Agni said, talking to me.

"It's Avril. Pleased to meet you Agni. I already have to help. Sebastian's orders. Besides. I enjoy cooking,"i said, still chopping up vegitables."Here Bard. When you've shown Agni what to do get chopping on the onion and garlic!"

I tossed three onions and some garlic over to bard. He caught them then sat them down on his cutting board. He showed Agni what to do and then started cutting.

"Something smells good! What's for supper?!"Finny said from behind the door.

"Young man! You're just in time! Perhaps you can help in preparing the eveing meal!"Agni suggested to Finny.

Normally i would have been a little less compliant to let Finny help. He had more strength than any normal human i have ever seen. But for tis meal we needed someone with a bit more mucsel and a non-broken right hand to help mash the potatoes.

"What?! Me? Really?! But Sebastian says that i don't know my on strength so i'm not aloud to touch dishes and stuff in the kitchen because they'll break,"Finny said, excited at first but then sad at the end.

"You're strong huh? That's excelent! We need to mash the purie these potatoes, but that involves a lot of manual labor,"Agni said.

"Even i should be able to handle that much!I want to help with supper! Please let me!"Finny said excited like.

We let Finny get started on the potatoes and I finished chopping all the vegitables and i put them in the pot. I walked over to Finny who was smashing the potatoes a little too gentally.

"Here Finny. It is okay to be rough with the potatoes. They need to be pushed on some more. Like this,"I said takeing the beater and smashing down on the potatoes hard, clenching my jaw from the pain in my arm.

Finny stopped me and grabbed my hand gentally.

"What happened Miss. Avril? Why is your arm wrapped up?"Finny asked, worried.

"Nothing Finny. Just a little knife accident is all. I dropped a knife, caught it, but injured my hand. I just hurts a little bit. No worries alright?"i lied with a smile.

"When did you do that though Miss. Avril?"Finny asked.

"Yesterday morning. It was a pretty deep cut, but no worries. I'll be good as new in a couple of days. Okay?"i lied again.

Finny nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for the advice on the potatoes Avril!"Finny said cheerily and began smashing the potatoes a bit harder.

I went back over to the pot and stired the vegitables. Agni left to go get some dishes. When he came back he had Mey-Rin. Agni had everyone helping out in preparing dinner.

"How is it coming along Agni?"Sebastian asked then gasped in shock at seeing everyone prepare dinner.

"With everyone's help i'm sure it will be dilicious,"Agni sid while stiringthe goosberry sauce.

Sebastian's face at seeing everyone working together and nothing exploading...Dear god i wish i could have taken a picture. It was priceless. I doubt i will ever see Sebastian so surprised again. Ever.

Sebastian, quickly getting over the shock

"How did you find ways for this lot to help? Simply incredible!"Sebastian said in awe.

"Everyone is with his or her own talent. We ll have our own paths and duties set out for us by the gods. As childrne of the divin mother we need only listen and preform our tasks,"Agni asnwered calmly with a smile on his face.

"You seem to be a man of impecible character, Agni,"Sebastian said.

"Not at all. I am but a student of the gods. Indeed I was a hopeless fool before i met the Prince. I owe Prince Sohma more than i can ever hope to repay. I hurt many people. Blasflimied against the gods. Commited crime after crime. And then, the day of my judgement finally came. I was alone and adrift in the world. I had bandoned the gods of my homeland. I had foresaken everything. He seemed a god to me! That day...I saw something in him devine! To my sinner soul his radiance was transendent!"Agni said passionatly.

"Careful your pots boiling over,"I said in abored tone,pretending that what Agni was saying was of any value to me.

I walked ver to the pot and began stirring it and putting more spices in as Agni continued to speak.

"Prince Sohma is my soverine and my god! He took pity on me, gave me new life so i will protect him with mine. I will do anything i can for my desire is tha all his dreams come true,"Agni preached.

"If you ask me, the gods are bunch of good for nothings we should leave behind,"Sebastian and i muttered in unision.

"Sorry what was that?"Agni asked.

"Nothing!"i said louder and continued to stire the pot.

"Oh it was nothing,"Sebastian said with a smirk.

After that we finished prepring dinner with little to none catastrophy. Sebastian sent everyone away but me to go freashin up for dinner or do what they need to do. He asked me to stay behind so i could help with the kitchen clean up. I continued to drop the things i hadto hold in my rght arm and nearly cried when Sebastian grabbed my arm tightly to steady me before i dropped the serving platter that we didn't use, the big boiling pot, and a group of knives.

"You have been particuarly clumsy for the past few days Miss. Avril. You've been dropping things, your hand shakes everytime you hold something heavier that your own arm's weight, and you look close to tears everytime some strong impact hits your right arm. Whatever happened?"Sebastian asked slightly annoyed.

"I just dropped a knife the other day and caught it rather...unseemly. It went deep into my hand and even got to te bone. I may heal faster that a human but i don't heal as fast as a pure demon. It still hurts. Obviously holding a hot tea pot would be a struggle. As for the dropping things...This bandage is making my hand slippery. That's all. Just because you never get hurt Sebastian doesn't mean that nobody else does,"I answered coldly and began cleaning off the counters.

He just stared at me in surprise. He shooke it off a moment later and got back into his butler attire and brought out dinner.

"Avril finish cleaning up then come out and help please!"Sebastian shouted from behind the kitchen door.

I sighed and leaned against the counters,putting my hands over my face.

Suddenly i got a spurt of dizziness and imediatly took action and responded to my master's call.

"Yes my lord?"i answered.

He was standing in some room that i couldn't regonize. Must be his human master. He' belong to his human master since i belong to him. Odd.

"I hope that you aren't flirting with that demon now Avril. Remember. I'm always watching,"he told me with a cold smile.

"Of course not my lord. Wouldn't dream of it. He is nothing compared to my master,"I said sweetly.

"Good. Continue cleaning,"he said then we disconnected.

I heaved a heavey sigh and went back to cleaning. Once i was finished i went into the dinning room. Ciel was inquiring about why Prince Sohma was in England and such. I stood in the background and listened silently.

"How long do you intend to stay here?"Ciel asked Prince Sohma during dinner.

"We will leave when our buisness is done,"Prince Sohma said very professionally.

"That's right you said you were searching for someone!"Lau commented.

"And you! How long are you intending to stay?"Ciel snapped at Lau irritated.

_'He is kind of annoying in someways but eh. I've met worse.'_

"Now my lord play nice,"Lau said in a child-like tone of voice.

"I am searching for a is her," Prince Sohma said holding up a very poorly drawn woman, "Mina She was a servant at my palace,"

"Well Sebastian...Do you think you can find her?"Ciel asked the butler.

"Even i can't do much with that. But i'll try,"Sebastian answered politely.

"How about you Avril? Can you?"Ciel asked, turning to me.

"Afraid my answer is the same as Sebastians. I shall try though my young lord,"I answered curtiously.

"So tell me what is this Mina doing here?"Ciel inquired with a bored look on his face.

"I have known Mina for my entire was basically my nursemaid. The only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barley paid attention to me. It was a lonely life. But i had Mina. She was always there for me. Then a British nobelman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him,"Prince Sohma explained seriously.

"In other words you're here to bring this woman back to India with you?"Ciel asked bored.

"That is right! I will stop at nothing to bring her back!"Prince SOhma yelled passionanetly.

"Seems like a lot of fuss ot make over a servant,"Ciel said nonchalently.

"No it isn't! You cannot comprehend my dispair from being seperated frm her! You do not understand!"Prince Sohma shouted as he stood up and rushed over to Ciel, grabbing Ciel by his collar and shakng him.

This is where i began to get angry with this Prince. He has the audacity to come into the Phantomhive mannor, complain about loosing someone who he has a slim chance to regain, without even realizing that Ciel is all alone here. Our family was killed. Burned.

"No i dont. Something as trivial as that causes you such great dispare? You're right. I don't understand it. And i don't care too,"Ciel responded coldly. He smacked the Princes hand away and walked to the door.

He stood there for a moment. I was watching him closely. It's times like these when i wish beyond everything that i could have stopped him from making that deal. Shown him he wasn't so alone in the world. Because here, as he stood holding the door handle, he looked as lonely as the last tree standing in a forest of nothing but flowers. That no one else has felt his pain. That he has to face his pain and grief on his own. Face this cruel world all alone.

"There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you sruggle. But maybe you're too young to understand that Prince Sohma,"he said coldly and then walked out the door and shut it.

I looked down at my hands, letting those words sink in. I felt my hands tighten themselves into fists and closed my eyes tightly.

_"There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you struggle,"_

I opened my eyes.

"Too young? I am old enough to know what i want. And i do not want to be lone anymore,"Prince Sohma said sadly.

"Well we do not always get what we want do we Prince Sohma? Maybe that's how things work for a child sir, but life doesn't work that way. It requires you to suffer pain, suffer true torment, more so true that just loosing a servant that was close to you. You have Agni correct? Ciel and I only have eachother and thats barely enough. We have both suffered a great deal and felt an emense amount of pain and heartach before we found eachother and still each day we feel more and more pain. I apolagize for what happened to you Prince Sohma but understand that until you have lost someone truely close to you by Death's hands and felt true pain, more than being alone. I'm talking about being truely humiliated. Having been strip you of your titles and stood in front of crowds so you can have knives and fire thrown to you by the hands of Life. Having to know that once you made one large mistake ad learning that you cannot ever take back that miskate and live with the consiquenses for all enternit until the day you die. Having to suffer your pain TRUELY alone. You have Agni. Ciel...has no one. At least in his eyes for that has been his life for years now. Forgive my rudeness but once you feel those things, you are nothing more than a child who lost a toy. Not an adult who has suffered. Now please excuse me gentelmen i must attend to my master,"I told the Prince, my voice shaking at some parts and then turning emotionless and cold toward the end.

I turned my back and followed out the same way Ciel went. I paused in the hallway and let a small tear slip through my carefully guarded gates. I wipped it away and quickly went to Ciel's study to see if he aquired any assistance.

_"There are some things you can never get back. No matter how hard you struggle," _

_'Very true Ciel. Doesn't mean i won't struggle to get you back. Sebastian will not win this battle. I will take you away from him and ensure you stay my little brother forever. No matter what.'_


	14. An Adventure in Town

Later that night we discovred Agni had betrayed his prince. The Prince was devistated. We then discovered that there was a Curry Contest to be held in town and the winner of the contest was to be the owner of a Royal Warrent and that was why Agni had "betrayed" his young master. He had to serve a man named West, an arrogant man who was desprate for power, who wanted that warrent. Agni was supposidly a master of making curry and that no other could beat his. Ciel, determined to win, sent Sebastian on the task of making a curry better than Angi's, which proved to be complicated. Sebastian was up late working on his curry. I didn't bother to hang around.

Then the day of the Curry Contest came about. Ciel was dressed up much more than normal at the chance that the Queen might make an apperance. To me he looked like a ridiculious fop. I told him that and he just shook his head and walked away with a small smirk on his face.

We got into town and my eyes started to wander a bit. Then someone caught my eyes. I found what i was looking for. A young woman. Blonde. Pale yet fair skin. Thin. Covered in rags. Begging for some change. When she saw all the rich people ignoring her she just said and walked on. Now was my chance for today. If i let her out of my sight i'd loose her.

"Ciel i'm not one for food and cooking and such would you mind if i did some shopping?"I asked kindly.

Ciel looked at me a bit surprised.

"Umm...Shopping?"Ciel asked confused.

"Yes. My clothes are starting to look a bit ragged and i need to wear only the best for you Ciel,"I said with a cheery smile.

HE sighed and shook his head.

"Alright. Go have fun. Do you need any money?"Ciel asked?

"No. I have my own. Thank you for offering though,"I said kindly.

I then curtsied and turned, going after the begger woman. I was just about to get her attention when next thing i knew i was thrown against a wall. My eyes narrowed, turning their demonic red color. I saw a man on top of a building with glasses and a long stick with something at the end of it.

_'Great. A Grim Reaper. Fantastic.'_

"You are not responsible for that soul half-breed. Your master shall not recive this womans soul,"William T. Spears said to me before hopping off the building right in front of me.

"Come to kill me Will?"I said cold and annoyed.

"Not today Avril Phantomhive. I am only here to ensure you leave that human alone,"he responded to me, bored and all professional.

"Why is she so special? She your girlfriend? I'm shocked. Never thought a stick in the mud like you would find love. Pity she's going to belong to my master soon,"I said with a cold and mocking smirk.

"I have no interest in her other than that she isn't due to die for another twenty years. You sending her to your master will alter that to six months. It disrupts the balance. I cannot alow you to take her,"William said proffessionally.

"Sorry to screw with your time system but i have a girl to send to hell, a boy to serve. Good day William!"I said cold before trying to leap past him.

Next thing i knew i felt a sharp pain through my chest.

I was thrown back against the wall, with William's Death Schyth going through my ribs, into my right lung, then up just missing my spine. I looked down at it is shock. William was cursing himself. I didn't hear him though. Because the next thing i knew...My cinamatic record, my life, was playing right before my eyes.


	15. Avril's Cinamatic Record

_Mommy was laying down on her bed with Daddy standing beside her. Mommy had a bundle in her arms._

_"Is that him mommy?! OR is it a her?! Can i hold it!? What's it's name?!" I shouted, jumping up and down excitedly trying to break away from Tanaka's grip. _

_Mommy had been pregnate for a long time. About two days ago,December 14, 1875, four whole days after my fifth birthday, was the day my brother or sister was born. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl._

_My parent's laughed at me and smiled._

_"Tanaka you can let our little firecracker go. It is a boy Avril. Come meet your new little brother!" my daddy said with a smile._

_Tanaka sighed and let go of me. I ran to Mommy's bed and go a good look at my new baby brother. He was asleep. He short black hair._

_"He's so cute what's his name!?"I asked, grinning._

_"Sush darling. You are going to wake him up. Calm down okay? His name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive,"my mother said with a smile._

_I gave her an annoyed look. _

_"Mom...I KNOW what his last name is. It's the same as mine. Ciel would have sufficed,"I said, putting my hand on my hip._

_I looked just like my mother. People would always ask her if i was just her younger copy or her walking doll look alike. It was funny. Suddenly there was a soft cooing. Ciel rusteled slightly in my moter's arms and yawned. He opened his eyes. They were as blue as Mommy's and mine. Deep blue. He looked at my curiously with those big eyes._

_"Hi! I'm Avril! Pleased to meet you Ciel!"I said excited, holding my hand out to him._

_He just stared at me. He didn't say anything. Just ignored me. I crossed my arms and stuck out my lip._

_"He didn't answer me Mommy! He's mean! Take him back!"I cried, pouting._

_My father and mother burst into laughter and calmed down after a moment to respond to my statement._

_"Avril...We can't just take him back. We made a comitment to raise him and teach him how to be a proper and well loved young man. He just can't speak yet. You couldn't either. Give him time. Alright honey?"My mother said to me sweetly._

_I looked over to Ciel again and thought about what Mommy said. Then i took Ciel's pinkie and intertwined it with my own._

_"I promise that i will always protect you and you shall never be left alone with no one but your demons. If i ever break that promise then i shall be damned to hell,"I promised him, determined._

_"Avril!"My parents explaimed, shocked._

_"The is no greater punishment for someone who breaks a promise. If i ever do then it is truely the most i deserve. I shall not break my promise though. I will always, __**always, **__protect him. He will never be left alone,"i told them seriously._

_My parents looked at me then at eachother for a moment. They then smiled._

_"You truely are a pure soul Little Spring Flower,"my father said as he ruffled my my hair._

_I smiled and sat with my family. My father, mother, and new baby brother, Ciel. We were going to be together forver._

_Piano lessons with mother and Ciel._

_Tea in the gaurden with Aunt Red._

_Playing with daddy's toys that he makes._

_My sixth brithday followed with Ciel's first._

_Meeting Aleister Chambers for the first time._

_Family dinner with Midfords and Aunt Red._

_Rainstorms. Ciel and I were both afraid but Mommy always sang us our Lullaby for a Stormy Night._

_Then finally, after two years of Ciel being in our family, it was finally His birthday. We celebrated both of our birthday's on the same day this year to save money and it seemed pointless to have two seprate parties. Mommy and Daddy gave me a necklace, a new dress, and a photo of the five of my closest realtives together alongside with myself. They got Ciel a train, a new outfit, and a fancy hat the fell down right over his eyes since it was so big. We went out into town and we got to go out to a fancy dinner with some really nice food. _

_"Now Avril... We are going to go to Daddy's store. We have a very special job for you. We want you to pick out a toy for yourself and one for Ciel. Think you can do that?"Daddy asked me._

_"I sure can daddy! You can count on me!"i exclaimed as i saluted him like he was a catpin._

_We took the carriage to Daddy's store. It was snowing. It was almost Christmas. While we rode in the cariage i saw a boy with his dog. Ciel was clapping and watching the dog with bright eyes. I got an idea. _

_"Mommy...Can we get a dog for Christmas? Please?"I asked her nicely._

_My mom looked at me surprised._

_"I thought you prefered cats. What brought this up?"Mommy asked me, stunned._

_"I do like cats over dogs, but Ciel seems to really like dogs. We can name it Sebastian. He can be Ciel's friend. What do you say?"I asked her smiling._

_She noticed Ciel's clapping and noticed it was directed towards the dog and smiled._

_"Maybe Santa will bring you a puppy hows that?"Mommy replied._

_"I don't care it the Queen herself brings it. It's name has to be Sebastian and it has to be for Ciel. That's all i ask,"I said seriously._

_Mommy laughed and shooke her head._

_"Alright darling,"_

_We got to the store then and got out of the carriage. I dragged Daddy ahead of Mommy and Ciel so i could pick out our gifts. I zipped in and out throughout the store and found the perfect toys. I found a black cat stuffed toy for me and i picked out the Noah's Ark boat and a stuffed dog for Ciel. I ran up to Daddy and handed him the toys._

_"You don't want a second one?"Daddy asked me._

_"Nope. The boat can be for both Ciel and I!"I said cheerful._

_Daddy laughed and payed for both. _

_"Why don't you go give your mother the toys. Be careful my Little Spring Flower!" Daddy said, handing me the bag of toys, to me as i left to go get Mommy._

_Mommy was outside right by the store.I handed her the bag, taking out Ciel's puppy. I handed it to him and he squealed with joy._

_"Do you like the puppy Ciel? I got it for you! Happy Birthday!"i said smiling._

_He giggled and waved his arms excitedly. He lost his grip on the toy and it flew out of his hands to the next building over then some guy kicked it into and ally._

_"Ciel! Be careful with your toys! Or else i won't go after it!"I scolded him," Mommy i'm going to go get Ciel's toy i'll be right back!"_

_"Be careful Avril! Come straight back here! Don't talk to strangers!"She told me._

_I gave her a thumbs up and ran off towards the ally. Ciel's toy must've been kicked pretty far. I found it after a minuet or two of looking. I held it in my hand tightly and turned around to go back to Mommy beofre she got worried, but there was a big man in my way._

_"Excuse me sir,"I said timidly, avoiding eye contact._

_"'Ello sweetie. Could you help me? I am trying to find a good home for some puppies but i can't seem to find anyone who will take them. Can you help me out? Do you want a puppy?"the man asked._

_I eyed him suspiciously. I wasn't sure to trust him or not. I wanted to get Ciel a puppy, but Mommy said not to talk to strangers._

_"Sorry sir but i would have to ask my mommy. I need to go back to her. Please excuse me,"I said politely._

_"Your mother wouldn't happened to be Rachel Phantomhive would she? The woman with her son down at Funtom Toy Store? She and i are close friends! I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came with me for a minue, just to see the puppies,"the man said with a smile._

_This man knew Mommy? Well then i'm sure it would be okay!_

_"Okay but just a quick peak at the puppies. Mommy's probably terribly worried by now,"I said calmly._

_The man held out his hand and i took the hand. He led me to a carriage that was on the other side of the one that Mommy, Daddy, and CIel were on. He took me to a carriage. I looked inside. There were no puppies. Suddenly i felt something hard hit my head and the world went black._

* * *

_I woke up to people talking over me. Men._

_"She's a pretty one,"_

_How old is she?"_

_"Seven. She's Vincent Phantomhive's little girl,"_

_"April?"_

_"No it's Avril you idiot!"_

_"The Gentelmen will love her. Though she's our second youngest here. The Six year old isn't going to last us much longer. Wonder if she will last longer than a year,"_

_"I give her at least two,"_

_"Nah i'd give her about six months,"_

_"Bloody hell she's wakin' up! Cummon guys...Let's take her to the initiation!"Said the final man with a cold laugh._

_Still groggy, i couldn't make much out. The men dragged me away. They yanked my clothes off and took away my necklace, my pitcure, and Ciel's toy. I tried to grab it back but some ma kicked my to the ground before i could even touch the toy._

_"Nuh uh uh! You only get two of these five things, but that's for after your Initiation!"said the man who had my things._

_The all placed me upon a table and shinned a bright light onto me. A bunch of people dressed in white with masks on surrounded me and held me down. Suddenly a man with a hot iron that had a design at the end of it, came towards me. I struggled, the groggieness wearing off quickly as adrenaline pulsed through my body. The man jabbed the hot iron onto my side. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. Then the said some chants afterwards while i layed there, crying. When they were done they draged me out and into a room where they held me and yanked on my long hair and then they took sheers and chopped it all off until it was the length of a boys. Then they threw me outside into the cold December air, right into a pile of snow, naked. I got up quickly, shivering. My teeth chattered so hard i thought i would bite my tounge off. The man who cut my hair threw some commoner boys clothes at me with some stockings and shoes._

_"Get dressed sweety,"he told me harshly._

_I stood there, looking at the clothes as if they might bite._

_"When someone around here gives you an order you say 'Yes sir' or 'Yes ma'me' in response understood?!"the man yelled at me, grinning, as he kicked me into the snow._

_I stayed there for a minuet, letting my tears fall. He kicked me again._

_"Also any sign of weakness will be punished. Understand?"he told me harshly._

_I stood up, wiping away my tears._

_"Yes, sir,"was all i said._

_I then began to put on the clothes the man handed me. They weren't much warmed than having nothing on at all, but better something on than nothing. The man stuck a cap upon my head then held out some of my stuff. My dress, my shoes, the picture, my necklace, and Ciel's toy._

_"Pick two out of this lot. The rest will be sold off. Choose wisely dearest,"he said cold, with a evil smirk on his face like he was enjoying every minuet of this._

_I knew imediatly that my shoes and the dress would be worth nothing here. The locket was too valuble that i'd loose it no matter what. So i quickly grabbed the picture and Ciel's toy. I shoved them into my pocket and buttoned it close._

_"Hm. Whatever suites your fancy i guess. Now let's get you off to the carriage with the two other girls so we can take you to your living quarters,"the man said._

_He grabbed my by the neck and dragged me along until we got to a horse drawn cart. He threw me in. There were two other girls. One had brown hair and green eyes and the other had red hair and brown eyes. both were in similar outfits to mine only bigger to suite them since they were older. The ride wasn't very long. The horses just took us down a path that lead to a shabby barn. Then man threw all of us out into the snow and ordered us to stand up and walk single file to the doors. I was last in line. Two big guards stood at the door and opened it. Inside was a bunch of girls, maybe 18 at the most, all dressed the same as the other girls and myself, but all varied in ages. The man threw us inside and the doors shut behind him._

_"Say hello to your new roomies girls! There's Lucy138, Beth115, and Avril147! Welcome them girls!"the said with an evil grin upon his face._

_"Welcome Lucy138, Beth119, and Avril147. We are glad to welcoome you to our family where you stay and work together,"all the girls said in sad and painful unision._

_I looked around nervously._

_"Now play nice girls. Help the three newbies out. You all will be in Sector D today! Good luck newbies!"the man said mockingly then left._

_The girls went back to what they were doing. Lucy and Beth both found someone they knew. I stood there, smallest of them all, all alone. A tall girl walked up to me and handed me a blanket._

_"'Ello. My name's Tracy. Stick with me for now okay kid? I'll show you the ropes and explain as much as i can. How old are you? What was your name? Avril147? Right?"the girl named Tracy asked me._

_"W-Well my name's Avril. And i'm s-seven," i said softly, my voice shaking._

_"Don't forget to add the 147 part at the end. Otherwsie they whip you. We call eachother by our names though when we aren't around the bosses. You say your first name only too. Around the Gentlemen you say your first name as well. No number. And Seven eh? Oh man... This bites. Let's just hope they save you for next weekend,"Tracy said solomly._

_I looked at her confused. She sighed._

_"You'll learn soon enough honey. Hopfully you'll last longer than Annabell. She was six when she came here and she isn't going to be around much longer. Poor girl's only seven... Anyway. Pick any spot you want here. there's 21 of us. Always. They replace the dead ones. So there's always plenty of room. For the first couple of nights, if i'm not out, you can stick around me. You earn food by working. Bathrooms are over in the left cornner and the water despenser is on the right. Use the water sparringly cuz we don't get a refile until Sunday night at dinner. The rest...It's hard to explain. You'll have to discover them on your own. After a week or so things should clear themselves up,"Tracy said with a sad smile._

_I nodded and rubed my sholders quickly. It was cold. Very cold._

_"Well cummon then. Time to make our way to Section D,"She said quietly to me,"Alright girl! Now that the newbies are all settled in let's go get to work. We all want dinner tonight don't we?"she shouted to the others._

_They all mummered "yes" and began to walk there way outside. It was snowing now. I stayed close to Tracy. She seemed nice but she had some strange scars all over her arms and she had a couple on her face. If she had anymore i couldn't see them._

_"Um...What's in Section D?"I asked timidly to Tracy._

_"That's where we make sharp tips. Here in the girls section we make Blade-tipped whips. Section A is the handle making process. Section B is the whip braiding process. Section C is putting together the whip rope and the handle. Section D is making the tips. Section E is putting the whips and the tips together. Then finally Section E is...Is where they try the whips out on pick two girls and pull them foreward. Genreally the youngest and the oldest. Sometimes it's the newest and ones that have only a year or so left here,"Tracy said, getting less imformative and more sad and pained to the end._

_I nodded. This place...Was a white hell. A dark, gloomy, white, hell. I didn't know what i had done wrong to deserve to come here. Did Mommy and Daddy send me here on purpose? Did they even know i was missing? What did i do wrong?_

_We stopped and arrived at a building that was entirely steel and it had the label Section D on it. We all walked in a stood by a bin filled with red hot liquid. I stood by Tracy. Then blocks of metal were giving to each of us with a steel cutting knife, a hammer, and one pair of tongs to each two people. Tracy showed me how to cut the block of steel into a some-what thick triangle, then how to dip it into the bin and let it sit for a minue until it go really hot then to pull it out and begin hammering it down. Then with the knife again we were to sharpen all three edges until they were so sharp they could cut our fingers off, or at least slice your finger slightly like a paper cut. I began working, working a tad bit slower than Tracy and most of the other girls since the steel was so heavey and it took me longer to hammer the metal down. When i got to my 25th piece Tracy stopped me after i had pulled out the hot metal piece, causing more red marks on my hand._

_"Use the tongs. It won't burn your hands as much,"she said kindly._

_"I'm going to get burned anyway so might as well just get it over with. Besides, your hands look like they could use a break from getting burned. I'll be fine,"I said quietly as i began hammering, elbowing the tongs back to Tracy, who was staring at me in shock._

_"You have to learn fast kid that being nice ot people isn't going to work here. Everyone for themself here,"Tracy said as she picked up the tongs and began using them._

_"I am not going to give up my morals just because I'm here,"I said to her then continued to work, ignoring the rest of her questions and comments._

_That process seemed to go on forever until i had made about 400 pieces of metal. Then a bell rung all throughout the building and everyone started walking out. I followed Tracy to our "home" and began to sit down but Tracy yanked me up onto my feet. She was standing tall and faceing the wall in front of her._

_"It's head count time. Remember what i told you about the Name. They will call your name and in response to you name being called you'll say "I am here to Serve the Gentlemen my name is_" then say your name and number. After this they tell us who goes to the..The Gentlemen. Then the eighteen of us remaining eat dinner in here. It's normally scraps or bread, some green vegitable, and then some bread,"Tracy whispered then went silent just before the doors opened._

_I stood just like Tracy, facing the wall in front of me. A man, different from this morning, came in and was smirking. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read names, girls responding right after the man had called their name._

_"Tracy213?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Tracy213,"_

_"Lily113?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is LIly113,"_

_"Amy012?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Amy012,"_

_"Elizabeth212?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Elizabeth212,"_

_"Gracie611?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Gracie611,"_

_"Olvie411?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Olive411,"_

_"Cristina310?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Cristina310"_

_"Elenor910?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Elenor910,"_

_"Destiny701?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Destiny710,"_

_"Faith010?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Faith010,"_

_"Julianna169?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Julianna169,"_

_"Beth119?"_

_"I-I am here t-to serve the Gentlemen. M-My name is B-Beth119,"Beth said shakily._

_"Georgia889?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Georgia889,"_

_"Natalia429?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My nane is Natalia429,"_

_"Paula789?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Paula789,"_

_"Rose159?" "I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Rose159,"_

_"Sohpie269?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Sophie269,"_

_"Lucy138?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Lucy...138,"_

_Lucy almost forgot her number._

_"Victoria108?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Victoria108,"_

_"Avril147?"_

_"I am here to serve the Gentlemen. My name is Avril Ph-147,"_

_I almost said my last name. The guy moved on so i assumed i wasn't totally doomed._

_"Annabell606?"_

_"I am...here to serve...the Gentlemen. My name is Anna...Anabell606,"_

_The smallest out of all of us looked like death. She was pale, thin to the bone, and looked like she hadn't slept in years. She coughed for a moment. I could see bloody coming out of her mouth. _

_She _was _sick. She looked like she was ready to be laid in her coffin and would have gladly accepted it._

_"Tonight dearests the three girls who will join our wonderful Gentlemen tonight will be Tracy213, Gracie611, and Avril147,"the man told all of us, smirking like the Chesire Cat when he said my name._

_All the girls gave a quick gasp at the sound of my name and Tracy almost went as pale as Annabell. She glanced down at me with such pain in her eyes that it looked as if my name being called had just killed her._

_"Cummon then you three. Let's make you dollies look like Queens for our Gentlemen!"the man said as he began to leave the room. _

_He opened the door and waited. Gracie, a girl with dark black hair and blue eyes, walked out, followed by Tracy and then i followed Tracy. The man took us to a nice house. Then he led us into a bathing room where a group of maids gave us a nice hot bath and then put us in fancy robes. They then led us to a table where we ate an amazing meal. At the end of it all i was sleepy and ready for bed. Tracy sat stiff the entire time. The only words she managed to say to me was "I am so sorry you had to find out this way so soon," then didn't speak at all. Gracie didn't either. After dinner the man took us to a hallway. In it was only three doors. One was labled 'A', another 'J', and finally, 'B'._

_"Tracy213, you will be with Gentlemen Jefferson tonight. Show him a good time sweetie!"the man said._

_Tracy walked up to the door with a 'J' on it, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her._

_"Gracie611, you shall be with Gentlemen Arthur tonight. He's had a rough day. Show him the best time you can possibly give him,"the man said._

_Gracie waled up to the door with an 'A' on it, opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind her._

_"Now for a sweet newbie, Avril147, you shall be with Gentlemen Benjamin tonight. I understand this is new for you sweetie but you must do everything he says and not argue. He requested you personally,"the man said and he pushed me towards the door with a 'B' on it._

_I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. Inside the black curtains were drawn and the room was barely lite with a candle. There was also big bed with big white pillows, and upon that was a handosm young man with dark brown hair and intense bright blue eyes. He was smiling, but he was also bare chested and his lower half under a blanket. I tried hard to not show any emotion as i walked a little bit closer to the bed._

_"I understand how awkward it must be for you. But believe you me my dear you'll learn this trade quick. Now, strip the robe down,"he told me to do, calm yet harsh._

_I gave him a puzzled look and stripped the robe off,leaving me with nothing on to cover my bare body._

_"Good girl. Now come over here onto the bed,"he said, grinning now._

_I nodded and went onto the bed, becoming even more tired now that i felt the soft cloth of the blanket and the comftiness of the bed._

_"Don't fall asleep alright? It isn't as fun that way,"Gentlemen Benjamin told me with a evil grin upon his face._

_I became a little frightended but attempted to not show an ounce of fear. _

_Gentlemen Benjamin got out from the covers, and was completely naked himself. My eyes widened. He went right on top of me. He leaned in and kissed my neck. I attempted to struggle away out of fear but he grabbbed my throat, tightly._

_"Don't try to fight us. You will always loose. There is no hope of escaping our grip. Especially you Avril Phantomhive. So...either let me have my fun, or die. Your choice,"Gentlemen Benjamin said with a cold and evil smile._

_I looked into his eyes. They were ice. Just cold and hard blocks of ice in his eye sockets. I loosened up and looked away, unwilling to gaze any further into those cold eyes of his. His hand moved and he began kissing me all over._

_I didn't sleep a wink that night, despite my tiredness._

_The next morning we were escorted out of the room in our commoner boy attire and back to the girls dorm. I checked my pockets when i put my uniform back on to make sure my two iteams where still there. They were. We had about a half an hour to relax and sleep a little before we went to Section E for a long days work. I sat down on a bail of hay and wrapped my blanket over my sholders. I took out the picture and looked it over. From right to left it was Daddy, Mommy, Ciel in Mommy's arms, me, and then Aunt Red at the end with her husband, Uncel Baron. I held the picture tightly and felt some tears try to work there way out but i rubed at my eyes quickly and hugged my knees to my chest and place the photo into the pile of hay, along with Ciel's stuffed dog. All the girls were on the other side of the room so i knew no one would touch it. _

_Tracy came over to me and sat down beside me. She stared at her hands in her lap, not looking at me._

_"It's bad enough they made you go to the Gentlemen on your first night here but to give you to Benjamin...It's crule and evil. I am so, so sorry. I couldn't tell you that. But i suppose it was only a matter of time before you found out. I'm thirteen. One more year here then i get sent to die. I'll start going on a weekday soon. My birthday was last Thursday. Once you've been here two years you go onto a weekday. I've been here since i was 11. Came on my 11th birthday. I'm so sorry Avril. I wish i could say it gets better but it never does. If anything it gets worse,"Tracy said, tears slowly running down her face._

_"Don't apologize. You didn't bring me here. It was time for me to grow up anyway. I've been too naive about the world. We're going to Section E today. Should we get over there? Our half hour is almost up,"I said, my voice soundig to myself lifeless and dead. _

_It was after that long first day, while i was drilling holes into my 400 steel blade tips and tying them onto whip after whip, that i realized that my childhood had now left me and that trust..trust was for fools. Only the naive and simple minded trusted other's words. Only those people trusted that life was going to only get better. The fact was though that it wasn't. Life gives you some measly years of carefree and happy lifestyle. Then there comes a point when your childhood vanishes. Thus causing life to only grow more painful and sad as you grow older._

* * *

_Annabell died about a month after i had been there._

_A year of slave work, crummy food, and raping went on with no hope for good news._

_Tracy and Lily left. Three more girls came in to replace them, all three the age of eight._

_I mingled every now and then with other girls. During those times they told me of a man, an angle, who would take you away to paradise, away from you damned life, and turn you into a goddess. All you had to say was "Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno" in front of a spiders web three times then this man would come, grant you one wish, then take you away from your terrible life. A couple of the girls tried it. They actually did vansih and were never found. I didn't bother to waste my time on such fairytales._

_I worked._

_Rainstorms came and went. I tried as hard i i could to over come my fear but it was hard and i always hid in the hay stack after being forced to outside in the rain or endure a whole day of rain and thunder without being able to hide. I always hummed my mother's Lullaby for a Stormy Night to myself, soft enough so the bosses wouldn't hear me but looud enough that i could feel slightly safer._

_I learned fast each time i went to the Gentlemen how to please them._

_By the time i was nine i had all three requesting my presence._

_Another year went by. Girl left, Girls came. Some died of illness, some vanished in attempting that silly Spiderman thing, other's left to the asylum. I learned that when you turned 14, of age, you were sent to an asylum where they tourtured you to death. _

_When i turned 11 a girl got pregnate. They treated her like a Queen. Best food, a room in the House of the Gentlemen, good clothes, repreive from the raping and chores, and it went on like that for nine months. Then the baby was born. After she gave birth then bosses dressed up all fancy then tied her to a stake and burned her to ashes. The baby was sent to one of the maids if it was a girl or was trained in the ways of the Gentlemen if it was a boy. I never found out what the childs sex was._

_When i turned 12 i hit my five year mark. I saw on my way to Section E that day, Ciel's seventh birthday, that near that section was a large opening in the fence that surrounded the large 400 square foot property. I attempted to run for it but on of the bosses caught me just as i was slipping out the gate. I was whipped with a blade-tip whip for five days in a row then cleaned up and sent to Gentlemen Bejanim for two full days. Yet everytime we went to Section E i noticed that the hole in the gate remained untouched._

_I became eligable for assisting the Initiation. Once you've been here for five years you get to go and initiate the new comers, boy or girls. I had done five._

_I turned 13 and nothing got better. One girl stole from the House of the Gentlemen. We all were punished because we all refused to rat the theif out. Whipping for two days then three days without food._

_Did ten more initiations that year._

_Then finally my 14th birthday arrived. _

_I spent the next four days awaiting my sentence to go to the Asylum, welcoming it gratefully. The day after Ciel's birthday was when they told me i was to do my last Initiation. I got into my mask and white robe and went to the Initiation room. It was a boy this time. They dragged in a small ten year old boy with dark black hair and deep blue eyes..._

_No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't, Not him. Anyone but __**him.**_

_But sadly it was him. My younger brother. Ciel Phantomhive. Or here he was called Ciel410. Someone had burned out house down, killing our parents in the process, and then took Ciel and handed him over to the bosses. That was the most painful initiation i had ever done. I was then told to give him his clothes, tell him his name, show him to his house. I took him outside after hanging up the robe and the mask, now in my boy attire, and handed him his clothes. He was crying and shaking like a leaf._

_"Sush...Don't cry. Not here. They hurt you for tears," I told him softly._

_He looked so lost and afraid and sad. It was killing me. I knew he wouldn't know me. He was only two when i left and mom and dad had probably hid any evedance that i even exsisted after i was stolen away. He quickly put on the clothes and his shivering went down, but he was still crying._

_"Why am i here? Why would someone do this to me? Why did they kill my Mother and Father?!"Ciel shouted at me with tears in his eyes._

_I had to look away. My hands tightened into fists and i took a deep breath._

_"I've been wondering the same thing too kid. And i've been here since i was seven. I know you must feel hurt, angry, alone, sad, depressed, anything along those lines, but you can't let the bosses, the men who brought you here, know that. This is a tough place to live through. When someone gives you a order you say "Yes sir" or "Yes ma'me" and nothing else. You can speak freely around me and sometimes the others in your living quarters although i'm not sure how the boys department works. Now. You want to get away from here correct?"i eplained then asked him._

_He merely nodded quickly._

_"Down by Section E, it's that big building to the right of the big barn on the right, thats the boys living quarters by the way. See it? Good. Just behind that area is a gaping hole in the fence. After you've been here oh i don't know. Four to eight weeks? Yeah that sounds about right. FOur to eight weeks after you've been here and behaved properly. That's a key importance. You must, above all else, behave. Make yourself appear to be as obidiant and loyal to them as possible. They'll start to trust you. Give you leeway. Then when they least expect it, run for the hills. Literally. Get past the whole in the fence, get up the hill and down the hill should be a small village. Get there as soon as possible. What you do from there is your choice. If you fail to get away, you'll get whipped until you can't even tell the difference between your skin and blood anymore. Believe me. Think you can remember all that?"I told him in a hushed voice._

_He thought for a moment, looking me over._

_"You know you look a lot like my mother. Except your hairs dirty and cut like a boys. You have the same eyes as mine. Do i know you?"he asked me with a sckeptical look on his face._

_His last statement killed me inside. More than anything i wanted to tell him who i was. I wanted to just pick him up and take him away from this place. Hide him from it's struggles. I don't want him to go through the same hell i've gone through. But sadly, i was leaving tomorrow morning. I would never get to see my brother again. This was my last few moments with him. And i knew that i resembled our mother. Greatly. THe only difference was that i had more of a flat chest than her and as he pointed out..short hair._

_"You also look sad. You look like you just found out you were going to die or that someone you loved dearly had died. What happened to you?"he asked me, a slightly innocent curiousness in his eyes._

_That made me nearly cringe. That innoccence right there. That sweet blissful innocence...would be lost quiet soon. It would vanish. Then he too would forget the feel of tears upon his face. He too would become a emotionless robot to the bosses and the Gentlemen, or whatever they called it here in the boys department. He would forget how to smile for real without it being forced or a mere faqude. I looked down, my bands covering my eyes._

_"I look like a lot of people. I don't reckon you would know me. I mistrusted someone a long time ago. And also i did and will shortly loose people i love dearly. And one i could save if i only knew how. However the circumstances that of which i am under do not permit me such luxuries. And Ciel...I am terribly sorry about what lies ahead of you. It is a long and dark path that is cold, evil, sad, and painful. I'm sorry,"was how i answered him, tears beginning to brim my eyes but i quickly pushed them back and rubed at my eyes roughly._

_I cleared my throat and looked up at him with my front of perfect servant on._

_"I guess it's time to show you to the boys area and introduce you. Let's go. Remember what i said about the escape,"I said before i lead him along the path to the boy's area. _

_The guards who stood in front opened the door. I ushered him inside and followed in suit._

_"Hello boys. Meet your new addidtion. His name is Ciel410. Show him the ropes around here and get him ready. You all with be in Section A today. Good luck Ciel410,"i told the boys then to Ciel before i turned and walked away._

_It was late at night and i couldn't sleep. I laid on my pile of hay and let only a few tears fall out of the pain of leaving Ciel to rot here until he could find a time to escape. There were some out of the loss of my parents. I stood up to use the restroom. I got into the restrooms and looked around for a minuet at it's toilets and one sink. Then i looked directly in front of me a noticed something on the floor. There was moonlight coming in from a crack on the bottem. I silently walked over to it and touched the ground. It was muddy, or i at least hope it was mud. The snow had dried there. I started to dig through and finally made a hole big enough for me to slip through. I poked my head out and noticed that the hole in the fence behin Section E was only a clear shot from here. I knew what i had to do. I silently walked out of the restroom and grabbed from my pile of hay my photograph and Ciel's toy dog. I placed those into my pocket and buttoned it closed. Then i grabbed my blanket and drapped it around my sholders. I went back to the bathroom. I checked outside to see if there were any guards keeping watch. _

_Once the coast was clear i slipped through with my three things and waited for a minuet, barely moving, let alone breathing. No guard came by. I ran. I got to the hole in the fence. No dogs. No alarms. No loud bell. Just the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I looked sadly at the boys department. I hoped that Ciel would escape. Somehow. I couldn't go int and get him. I'd be pushing my luck. I let one last tear fall and then slipped through the hole in the fence, running as hard and fast as i could. I didn't stop running until i realized that i was completely and utterly...Lost._

_I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and took deep breaths. I was out. After sven whole years of being in there i was out. But where do i go from here? What now? I have no home to return to. No family to return to. I left my only family in hell. I am lost. All alone. With no food or water._

_Then i remembered that old lore. The one about the man who would take you away from your struggles and make you a god. I could care less about the reprieve from sorrows. But if i was something other than human...Something stronger...I could get CIel out. Take revenge against those men that had tormented me for years. Yet...what if i becamed damned? Could i stay pure if i begged to keep my human heart and soul? _

_I had desided. I would let this man do whatever he wanted to me. Use me in anyway. Just as long as i could become a greater being and take my revenge. _

_Now what were the words? "Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno" ? I think thats right. And you had to say it in front of a spidersweb and three times. I searched for a minuet or two before i found a spidersweb. I looked right into it's center._

_"Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno, Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno, Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno!"i shouted three times into the spiderweb._

_At first nothing happened except that it started to snow. Then i realized that the snow was black. I looked around me and suddenly i was on a large spiderweb, unable to move. I heard a voice._

_"Why did you call me here my dear? What is it that you wish of me to do? What wish can i make come true? What hell can i repreive you from?"he told me in a voice the reminded me of Benjamins when i had first met him._

_"Humanity. I'm sick of it. I'm done with all of them. They all deserve to rot. I want to be one of you. That is what your bargen is correct?"_

_"Are you sure you wish to sign a contract with me? You must come and serve me whenever i require you. And serve me in any way. With your body,your soul,your heart,your mind. Do you accept the terms?"_

_"I do! On one condition. I keep my human soul."_

_"I don't tipically bargin this. But i will alow it this once. You will live eternally. My slave until either one of us dies. Also know that paradise will never be within your grasp. Do you still accept?"_

_"Yes! I want this! I want you!"_

_He smiled. There was a flash. I felt something being burned into my neck. Then i felt something odd. I felt like half of my body was floating and yet the other half was on fire. I didn't want to scream but...i knew it hurt. After that though my world went black and numb._

_When i awoke i was in a strange room. It was dark. I stood up and looked around. I could see in the dark room. I felt..Stronger. I could here people's heartbeats from about four rooms down. I could it was such a strange exhilaration. I then heard footsteps from behind me and spun around quickly, much quicker than i could have before._

_"Why hello my dear. Avril Phantomhive correct? Welcome to my home. We are in hell. You are now my servant until one of us dies. Shall i lay down the rules or just show you?"he said coldly._

_I became stiff and looked at him._

_"Some questions first my lord,"i said to him politely._

_"Alright. Ask away,"he told me as he sat down upon the bed and looked at me, amused._

_"First, what am i? Second, will i be able to kill people? Third, will i be allowed to go up to the human world at all?"i asked him professionally._

_"You are a hybrid in a way. Not pure demon yet not pure human. Mind and body of a demon and heart and soul of a human. Yes you can kill anyone you like except my women here, unless i order differently, and myself. You may go and get your revenge and save your brother from that place you were held captive at. But first i would like to establish the rules and regulations here first. Anything else?"he answered almost bored._

_"No sir not at the moment,"i told him._

_"Good. Now. Here's how it goes. Unless i am bestowed with another client i will be here every day and night. You shall tend to my women. Bathe them, clothe them, feed them, etcetera. You shall also provide the same for me. Nextly, you shall give yourself to me whenever i order it. You shall never disobey my orders. TO do so would result in...great pain for you. You may be a demon but you can still get wounded. Gravely. So don't anger me to much. Never argue with me. I will always be the one and only man you allow to touch you in any way unless i order you too, you need to defend yourself against another man excluding myself, or have a dire need to be in agonizing pain. Understand me so far?"he asked me._

_"Yes sir,"was all i said._

_I was never going to be free. I was damned to hell. Funny. I had promised Ciel if i ever left him alone with his demons and let him suffer then i was going to be damned to hell. Guess my five year old mind wasn't as idiotic as i thought. Well, it is the most i truely deserve._

_"Good. Also you shall never leave either my side or this house without my consent. To attempt to leave would merely be pain for you. When ever you leave my prencess you shall recite the words "Thank you my lord. I will come at your command, heed your every wish and demand, and give you my being when ever my lord commands it. You own me and I will never belong to another being without my masters say. That is what I signed up for. Goodbye now my lord." and then you may leave. Those are the rules. There are more but you'll figure them out along the way,"my new master told me, grinning._

_"Yes my lord. Is there anything you require of me at this present moment?"i asked him quietly._

_"Yes. Strip down your clothes,"he told with a pleasurable grin upon his face._

_I nodded. I knew where this was going. And this was to be my life for all eternity. _

_It was eight weeks after making the deal with my master. I finally asked for permission to go up to Earth and take my revenge. He said i could. In order to go from Hell to Earth and back all one had to do was to think of the location in which they wanted to be. Think of the place where i was held captive on Earth, open eyes and i shall appear there. Simple. When i got there i was stealthy. No one saw even a glimpse of me. I snuck into the boys department. Ciel was grabbing his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He then stood up and climbed the banister and directly in front of him was a Raven when he stopped moving. I looked at him curiously. He began muttering Latin words. The Raven looked at him, cawed then feathers came raining down upon Ciel. Ciel then vanished. I looked around. All the boys were sound asleep, their distressed souls at peace at the moment. I walked over to the fallen feathers and picked one up. I eyed it carefully. I placed it into my cloak's pocket then slunk out of the barn, unsure what happened to Ciel. I went to my next mission. Killing the bosses and the Gentlemen. I went to that house where they took us to be used for our bodies by three sick and terrible men. I walked right in, no hiding. Full exposure. Three men saw me; before they even took a step towards me they lay lifeless on the ground. More and more men came. Even the bosses tried to stop me. By the end of that, maids, every single boss, and all the guards inside and protecting the Gentlemen were dead, torn and bloody. I gave a dark smile as i wiped away the blood from my face. My dress was covered in blood as well. Oh well. I walked on and got to the three doors of the Gentlemen. I opened Gentlemen Jefferson's first. He saw me and looked surprise, and before he could even breathe a word or shout, his throat was slit and his heart stabbed and the bloody, golden, butter knife still there. The girl with him that night looked at me and she ran out, putting a blanket over her. I let her go. I walked out and went to Aruthur's next. I repeated the process, also letting his girl leave. Then to Gentlemen Benjamin's bedchambers. I walked into his. He was busy with his girl. I picked the girl up, grabbed her robe, set her down outside the door, handed the robe to her and said:_

_"Leave this house now. Go to back to the Girl's Area and tell them they are all free to run away. Tell the boys the same thing. Run away and be free of this hell. Understand?"_

_The girl gazed at me like i was some kind of Angel. She nodded, stood up, gave me a quick hug and ran. I stiffened at the hug and watched her as she left. The girl was new, about 8 or 9. She was here to replace me. Well now she's free. I shut the door and turned to Benjamin. He stared at me like i was his pray. Like he was the cat and i was the mouse._

_"My oh my if it isn't our lost Avril. What can i do for you? My you're a mess. Filthy. Unclean. What ever brings you back here? Miss us?"he said with a cold grin._

_"Not hardly. Just came to give you all something. You however are going to get something very special. After all...what kind of woman would i be if i didn't treat my first rapist here with all the kindness he deserves and more?"i said, holding up the last knife and smiling._

_"You my dear are no woman. You are a whore. A damned whore and that is all you shall ever be. No one could ever love you. You are just a toy to everyone. A weak and pathetic toy who obeys orders. Kill me and everyone here all you like. It won't change that. Ever," Gentlemen Benjamin said with a cold and evil smile, yet his words sounded true._

_I laughed hoarsely. and looked up at him, feeling my hate and anger swell inside of me, ready to burst._

_"You are right. I can't change who i am. However after i kill you and free the girls and boys you all have abducted for your personal gain, this place will be burned to the ground. Nothing more. Your person will cease to exsist. Your death will be the bloodiest, most grusom, gorey looking of them all. Because you took the one thing that is impossible to ever achive back once lost,"i said, coldly._

_"And what's that?"he asked, bored._

_"My innocence,"I said, anger finally bursting. I threw the butter knife at his skull and it went straight through and stuck itself into the wall. I then went over to his side drawer and pulled out his pistol. I loaded it with his cartridges that he kept in the same drawer. I shot him with every single bullet he had. There were 42 bullets. By the end of it i was covered in blood and felt tears threatening to come. I took a deep breath in and jabbed his pistol through his heart and walked out of his room. I saw all the girls and boys helping each other get to the gate but stopped when they got to the gate exit. I slipped around in the dark shadows and managed to bust open the gate. The children saw the gate begin to open. Once the gate was opened as far as it would go they ran for it. All ran, following the road. I never knew if they all made it. I sighed. My business here was complete. I transported myself back to hell. I got to my masters home. He saw my blood stained self and smiled._

_"I'll get you a new dress. Now clean yourself off Avril. I'll see you in my bed chambers soon,"he said then walked off, smiling._

_I nodded and went to my small room. I grabbed a clean slip and my soap and then went to my bathroom. I cleaned off all the blood, though i never seemed to feel it come off completely. I could still feel the blood of those tons of people that i murdered. Without a second thought. I guess i really am a damned whore. Damned to hell as a hybrid demon, and a whore for the demon who converted me to the damned. _

_After my bath i walked out in my slip and also had the feather in my hand. I wanted to know if my brother was making a deal with some demon. I walked into my master's bedchambers and shut the door behind me._

_"Hello master. I have a question to ask of you,"i said sweetly._

_He stood up and walked over to me, shirtless, but with his trousers on._

_"What is it dear Avril?"he asked me._

_"Do you happen to know if this feather belongs to a demon?"i asked, holding up the fallen Raven's feather._

_Suddenly it seemed as if my master was ready to kill me. He grabbed my throat and threw me against the wall, high off the ground, squeezing my throat tightly._

_"Where did you find that?"he growled._

_"I-I f-found it. M-my pre-previous l-living quaters...ON the floor..."i managed to gasp out._

_My master dropped me and snatched the Raven's feather._

_"This belongs to the demon named Stefan. He is a normal demon, pure to the core. He is also my brother. If you ever meet him you are never to tell him i am your master. Understood?"he yelled at me._

_"Yes sir. I understand,"i said obidiantly._

_"Good. Now...Shall we get down to-"my master started saying before a crack of thunder interrupted him._

_Out of involuntary reaction and screamed and jumped, covering my ears and closeing my eyes._

_"Avril, what on Earth are you doing? It is just a rainstorm!" my master asked me, annoyed with what i was doing._

_I opened my eyes slowly, looking down, an uncovered my ears. I stood up slowly, cringing each time lighting flashed, rain splattered against the window pain, or thunder crashed._

_"B-Beg your p-pardon m-my lord. I j-just have a small fear of rainstorms. D-Do forgive me,"i stammered, feeling myself trembling._

_My master chuckled._

_"You know rainstorms in hell are quiet common. And compared to Earth's rainstorms these are particularly terrible. Before we start our fun shall we go outside for a moment or two? Please Avril?"he said, his voice sweet and a cold grin upon his face._

_I looked up, knowing full well there was fear in my eyes._

_"M-My lord you m-must b-be j-joking. Please no my lord!"i pleaded with him._

_He just shook his head._

_"Avril..."_

_"No my lord please don't,"_

_**"I Order you to go outside into the storm, until the storm passes**_," _master ordered, a laugh in his_

_I cringed at that order. I turned, opened his door, walked down the long hallway, opened the front door, and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I walked out into the direct hit of the rain drops. _

_I stayed out there for almost three days before the rain ceased. I was shivering as the storm let up and walked inside. I went into my master's bedchambers and stood before him, sopping wet, shaking violently, and digging my nails deep into my arms, feeling warm blood trickle lightly down my arm. My master stood there, grinning. _

_"You know just for that i think I'll call you April Showers. Your name can be defined as April you know. And showers just because it is so adorable the way you fear something so childish as rainstorms. Now let me heal those little wounds your making and we will be on our way,"my master said cheerily._

_I fought the urge to glare at him. April Showers was the nickname my old fiance had given me and i loathed it even more now. I also fought the urge to look at my master puzzeled. I wasn't sure how he was going to heal scars. Besides I could heal quickly on my own. My master walked over to me, pryed my hands away from my arms and..and.._

_**Licked**__ my small wounds. I backed away from him in shock._

_"I see April Shower hasn't been near Demon Salivia before. This should be fun,"my master said slily._

_*** My master got himself a master while i was away killing the Gentlemen._

_Nights of being forced to occupy my master's sexual needs._

_Tending to his group of whores._

_Cleaning the mansion._

_Punsihments for not compling correctly to my master's wishes._

_Order after order._

_Discovering after a year of being with my master that Ciel had made a deal with the demon Stefan. Ciel would give the demon his soul if the demon helped him accomplish vengence on our parents murderer._

_More painful rainstorms. I learned after about a month after the first rainstorm to just hide in my wardrob and if master called then i would suck it up and deal with it, although rainstorms terrified me more now than ever before._

_One more year of the same old thing only this time i tried to think of a way to ask my master permission to go to the human world and attempt to save Ciel._

_I finaly gained the courage to ask my master permission to "go and observe the process of taking a humans soul" on Earth. I left for Earth not too long afterward._

_I arrived at the place were my Aunt Red had recently been murdered. I saw my younger brother and his demon butler, Sebastian he called him. _

_I went to my Aunt's funeral and pretended to inquire about her will to Ciel. Ciel has aloud me to go to his mansion._

_Told Ciel i was his sister. He was angry at first but then he gave me a job at the mansion. I don't think his butler likes me very much. Oh well._

_Went to a town that was supposidly cursed, left with a demon hound. I never liked dogs, let alone demon hounds._

_My master called me and punished me grieviously for not aquiring him new whores and Sebastian changed my whole outlook on demons. He helped me bandage my wounds._

_Went on a hunt for the Hope Diamond and met up with my old fiance...Why against didn't i kill him?_

_Ciel's birthday came and went. Elizabeth Midford was nearly turned into a doll. Ciel and I were told by a puppet that we were Unecessary, Unwanted, and Unclean._

_Told Ciel i was a demon too and he didn't seemed too bothered by it but then again i can't always tell what that boy is thinking. He's been through so much._

_Master called again. He began with trying to use me for sexual needs but then became angry at the fact Sebastian was near me._

_With a broken arm i managed to still preform my maid duities and then Ciel was forced to host a Prince from India and Lau, a buisness accomplice of Ciel's._

_A cury contest arised and just before the contest began i left, finding the perfect girl to send to my master today. _

_Began to follow her but ran in to a bloody Grim Reaper, WIliam T. Spears._

_Next thing i knew, he ran his schyth stright through my ribs and out just below my neck..._


	16. Going Home to a Nosey Demon

I felt Will pull his schyth out and i fell to the ground. I repeatedly coughed up blood. I could feel tears running down my face. In attempts to cover one of my wounds, both were gushing blood, and wipe away tears at the same time i ended up just coughing up more blood. WIll just stood there, starring at my in utter shock, although i swear he had pity in his eyes. I was in no mood to deal with him right now. He opened doors in my head i had attempted to keep bottled shut. Memoeires that i had no will to remember were now continuiously trying to ush there way into my main thoughts. I rotated my corset so that way it would cover some of the front wound and torn my jacket and used the fabric as bandaging for to wound on my back.

"My dear lord... I am terribly sorry...I-I never knew...I-"Will was saying in a pitying tone.

"Save it Reaper. You went and stabbed me with your precious little schyth, saw all my memeories and all you can say is that you are sorry? Well... I'm terribly sorry to say this but... Now i have to punish you. So i'm gonna break your stick..Sorry, Death Schyth..."I said coldly with a crule smirk.

I snatched William's Death Schyth and broke it in half.

"Next i am going to break your glasses..."

I snatched his glasses off his face as he stood there staring at his broken schyth in shock, and broke those too.

"Now to kick you down and continue after my prey. Toodles WIlliam. Hope you enjoyed this little encounter! I had fun!"i said darkly.

I threw Will's glasses into a wall and ran past him towards the sent of the girl.

On my way towards the girl i stole a coat from some rich woman passing by so to hide my wound. I found the girl quickly. She was wandering the streets and rubbing her hands on her arms so to help keep her warm. I came to a stop at the next allyway she would pass. I walked out of the allyway just as the girl was getting ready to turn into it.

"Oh..I-I am t-terribly s-s-sorry ma'me...p-please f-f-forgive me,"she stammered on the ground as she got up slowly, head down.

"Don't be! It was my fault! My god don't you look simply chilled to the bones! Don't you have any home to go to?"i asked, presenting my faquad beautifully see as i was trying to bleed to death on the spot.

"N-No m-ma'me...I lost me home in a fire,"she said quietly and softly.

"Dear me! How dreadful! Any family?"i asked dramatically.

"N-No. Th-They d-died of st-starvation...this cold was just t-to much for them..."she said sadly.

"Oh my goodness you poor dear! You know... I know just the man for you. He can make every one of your troubles go away. He'll make your life nothing but happiness and bliss. Would you like that?"I asked her, pretending like i cared.

She looked at me for a moment.

"Could it be true? Could this man really bring me all he say he will?"She asked wary yet there was a bright hope in her eyes.

"It is true. Do you wish to see this man and make a deal with him?"i asked her seriously.

"Deal?"she asked.

"Yes. Ask him what you want and all he will respond is that you must stay with him. It isn't that much is it? And he isn't one of those violent men who will hurt you or abuse you. He is just lonely and loves to help those that are less fourtunate than him,"I explained to her, trying not to gage myself out of all the lies i was telling her.

Her eyes imediatly brightened with joy.

"What do i have to do? I'll do anything just get me out of this hell!"She pleaded to me.

"Alrighty dearest calm yourself. All you have to do is look into my eyes and say "Ad me dantis et liberabit me de hoc inferno" three times. Understand?"i told her.

She nodded. She looked right into my eyes. I forced myself to go into my master's mind.

_'My lord i had a lady for you. She's escpecially eager. Transport her when she is done with the trance."_

My master tuned in and the girl said the words three times. Just as she finished the last word she vanished to my master. I sighed and slouched myself against the wall beside me. Just then it hit me at how dark it was out.

_'Bloody hell Ciel has probably already sent Sebastian after me.'_

As quick as i possibly could i rushed to the house, grabbing a couple of maid's outfits and a pair of shoes on my way(paying for them of course) so not to cause Ciel any reason to think i wasn't shopping, and walked in through the servant's quaters. I entered the entrance hallway and ran into Bard. I gave a quick gasp of pain and nearly coughed up some more blood but swallowed it back.

"Oi were the bloody hell 'ave you been Avril? Sebastian left to go look for you ages ago and the young master tryin' to leave himself to run after you!"

I sighed then jumped when i heard Ciel shouting a little ways away.

"Let me go! She has been gone for far too long as has Sebastian! I am going to go find them and you all cannot stop me!"He shouted like a child not getting a toy.

I stood up slowly and walked over to Ciel and curtsied, low to the ground. Painful yes, but i didn't want Ciel to know of my injuries.

"Avril?"he said stunned.

"Yes my lord. Please forgive me for my tardiness. It was just so difficult to choose which piece of clothing i would like wear. After i made my perchase though i got terribly lost and it took me forever to find my way to a carriage that would drive me to the mannor. Please forgive me and because i caused such a disturbence and a nucience upon the young master, he shall inflict any punishment he has for me,"i told him, awaiting some impact that would hurt.

Then it came. He took his cane and smacked it right upside my head. I swallowed back more blood and forced the tears back as pain coursed itself throughout my body, from my two wounds from the schyth, to Ciel's imapact with his cane.

"Do not ever do that again Avril! Lost or not i expect you to stay by your master's side at all times. I shall have to call Sebastian back. Go put your things away and come prepare dinner. Bard's was less than unsatisfactory,"Ciel said coldly and walked away into his study.

I stood up slowly once more, grabbed the things i took from the stores, and went up the staires to my bedroom. I threw the clothes upon the bed and tossed the coat on the floor. Now i needed to assess the damage quickly. I removed my corset and analyzed the damage. It was already starting to heal on the outide but it still continued to bleed. I quickly wrapped some linen around it and then took off my coat and saw the back was the same as the front only you could see my spine. That damned reaper nearly killed me! And for a pathetic girl! I quickly wrapped linen around my sholder, down my back, around my front wound, and back up repeatedly until i could see no more blood seeping through. I quickly then put on clean socks, the new shoes, a new dress, my apron, which i left at home so it was not soiled or damaged, and then bushed through my hair quickly and ran down to the kitchen. I quickly prepared Ciel's favorite meal and his favorite dessert with his favorite tea. Just as i began serving Ciel his meal Sebastian walked in.

"Hello young lord. Miss. Avril. How good to see you safe and well. We were all worried about you,"Sebastian said in a poliet tone but i knew he was killing me inside his mind.

"Yes well..Girls and there clothes you know! We simply get lost in stores filled with dvine attire!"I said cheerily.

When Sebastian got close enough to me to whisper without the master hearing he leaned in close to my ear.

"We shall discuss this later in privet Avril,"he said coldy.

I gave a slight roll of my eyes andfinished setting out CIel' dinner.

When Ciel finished his mealhe retired to bed. Ciel asked that I assist him in preparing for bed. I followed him upstaires and into the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and he got into the bathtub. It was nothing but pure silence while i cleaned him, while he got out from the tub, and while i was getting him dressed. It was only when i just stood up and turned away when Ciel cleared his throat.

"Avril...Don't do that to me again understood?"Ciel said coldly.

"Understood my lord. Sleep well tonight young master,"I answered then walked out, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hallway to my bedchambers. Inside i found Sebastian sitting upon my bed with a book in his hands. I regonized it for what it was imediatly and saw whose name was on the cover.

I luged for the book.

"Tsk, Tsk Avril. Mind your manners,"Sebastian said coldly.

"Give me my Cinanatic Record Book! Now Sebastian before i rip your pathetic head right off your sholders and feed it to Pluto!"I demanded of his coldly.

"Why would i do that though? I've already taken it from a Reaper and I am almost done. I'm to the part where you walk out of the young master's room to come to your bedchambers to change your bandages!"Sebastian said in a merciless and cocky tone.

I froze on the spot. He's seen my entire life. He knows everything.

"That wasn't for you Sebastian Michaelis...Naughty boy don't you know you should mind your own damned buisness?"i told him coldly, glaring at him.

"You have a fasinating life you know. Remind me next time we have a thunderstorm to throw you outside. By the way, you looked so adorable being punished for trying to escape. Also-"he rambled on before i finally walked past him, opened my balcony window wide, went over to Sebastian, and punched him right outside.

I landed in front of Sebastian, who was a heap on the ground.

"Glad it's funny to you demon, but quite frank i don't find it funny,"

"Really because i know i do. You are so pathetic. Although judging by the amount of times you've done impure dutites i'm now know that my theroy has be proven true. You really are a worthless hybrid whore who can't live a life of her own. She needs someone telling her what to do,"Sebastian said coldly.

I punched Sebastian again and then kicked him in the gut.

"Go to hell. I'm sure you've gotten around more often than i have,"I snapped at Sebastian coldly.

"You know Avril, despite being half demon you tend to whine a lot. You really shouldn't do that,"he told me.

"At least I know how to feel!"I snapped as i kicked him in the gut.

Before my kick could reach his gut however he grabbed it and flipped me over then jabbed his thumb stright through my bandage and into my wound. I gasped and fell to the ground and tried swallowing back the blood but it wouldn't have any of that and i coughed it up.

"You...Damn...Bastard..."I told Sebastain in between coughs.

"So sorry did that hurt?"Sebastain said with a cold grin.

"No not at all. Tis a mere flesh wound. Of course it hurt! I was shiscabobed by a bloody Death Schyth! Those wounds don't heal easy!"I retored back at Sebastian coldly.

"Well let's fix that shall we?"Sebastain said in a menicing tone.

He picked me up by my arm like i was a doll and he threw me against a wide base tree and pinned me there, his eyes their demonic red. I glanced behind him and noticed how a shadow of his demon form began to show.

_'He's angry. I wonder why...If he's seen my records then he knows that i am not after his master,"_

Sebastain licked my neck suddenly. It gave me a slight jolt since i had never been licked by no other demon but my master. I kneed Sebastain in his stomach and tried breaking free.

"Sebastian...Stop this..."I managed to break out without coughing up blood since Sebastain had put one of his hands upon my wound, and applied a great amount of pressure.

"Why? This is what you are made for correct? To be nothing more than a Sex toy for men and demon's alike? Let me have my fun,"Sebastian said cold and bitter yet sadistic and sly.

He began to go down to his knees and he licked my wound. I felt my head start to spin. He kept licking despite my feeble protests.

_'This...Has...To...Stop! Now!'_

I kicked Sebastian finally and he flew threw at least five tree. I fell to the ground and covered my wound. I felt temors run throughout my body. The world was spinning slightly. I could feel Sebastian's salivia coursing throughout my system. Sebastian tried coming back for me, but i ran. Idiotic of me true since i was injured and had demon salivia running through my viens, but i was scared. It wasn't until i reached the horse stalls that i could hear Sebastian's footsteps stop. I leaned against an empty stall and breathed quickly. I was still shaking madly. I could feel tears starting to spill from my eyes. I let them. If Sebastian saw me crying of well. One more thing he had over me. I was having a really rough day and was still terrified. I hated demon salivia. It made me feel...inhuman. It made me forget who i was. Only under the infulence of Demon salivia was i truely a pure moster. I guess i am more _**afraid **_of the demon saliva than i hated it. And right now Sebastian was ready to use that against me.

I walked inside the stall and locked it and then slid down the side to the ground and hugged my knees close to me and cried. I heard footsteps coming closer to where i was and regonized it as Sebastian's scent. I lifted me head up quickly and glanced around and thought of any escape options possible. There were none. So i just backed myself into the cornner and waitied. I felt around in the hay and found a rock. It was better than nothing.

I heard Sebastian coming into the barn and he walked along the stalls. He stopped in front of the one i was in. He turned, his eyes still their demonic red but the moment he seemed to look right into my eyes, his eyes turned back to their human color and widened in shock.

**_Sebastian's Point of View_**

She was a servant to my brother. She might have no clue about it but i'm sure he sent her up here to take away my master. He knew i had picked a good soul. He wanted it for his own. But since he sent his weak little hybrid servant up here to do the dirty work...I would take advantage of it. I would take her from him._ I _would finally be the one who steals _his_ toy. It was perfect too seeing as she was so weak right now from her fight with the Grim Reaper.

She came into her room. The moment she saw me with her book she became enraged. She tossed me out her window. She followed behind. We threw around a couple of insults. I wasn't really doing any of this because of her. My anger started to take control of my actions, a careless move, but i didn't care. Raphael wasn't going to take another thing from me. I would take his toy before he took mine.

Avril came at me with another kick and i grabbed her foot and flipped her over. Just as she landed on her feet i hit her right were her wound was. It affected her more than i expected it too. She started to cough up blood and she swore at me.

_'Such a good little actress she is. Brother has trained her well. Im sure she's healed by now.'_

I picked her up by one of her arms and threw her into the nearest tree then pinned her down. I licked her faustian mark. Immediatly her pulse began to increase and her breathing got sloppy.

_'She sounds as if this is a drug to her. Doesn't she know belladona is the only thing that can cause demons, hybrids or not, to act in such a manner. Weak acting all the sudden. How pathetic.'_

I began to go to her wound, ignoring her pleas for me to stop. I licked her bleeding wound and then the demonic side of me took control. All i knew was the pleasure of her blood. Her soul residing inside of her was so pure. It was even more entoxicating than my young masters. How did i not sense it before? It must've been her demonic body that hide her soul. My brother had the perfect little toy.

Suddenly i felt i jolt. I opened my eyes to see Avril getting smaller and smaller as i passed through quiet a few trees. I stood up and shook off the bark and leaves off myself and headed towards her, still feeling my demonic pressence overpowering my common sense. She took off, like a rabbit running from a hunter. I followed behind her for a while but then i stopped myself, trying to force myself back into a mannerly disposition.

Why on Earth should i be chasing this hybrid?

I desided to sit upon the roof of the barn until she came out. I needed to calm myself down yet my anger still continued to burn inside me, like a flame that was allow to burn itself out of control. It wasn't until after a few minuets that i heard crying.

_She _was crying. Avril. Why on Earth would that be though?

The angered side of me was tired of waiting. Her tears ment an oppertunity since she was weak.

The angered powered side of me won. I hopped off the roof and walked into the barn. I heard quick movement inside one of the stalls. I slowly walked down the row of stalls, listening for breathing. I finally came upon the one that Avril was hding in. FOolish girl trying to out run me. I turned to her and looked right at her.

She really was crying. She looked utterly petrified at my apperiance. She was a couple shades paler than normal and trembling violently.

I snapped out of my rage and stared at her. She wasn't acting. This whole time she wasn't acting. And now...right here and now, she was terrified. Because of my anger i had hurt Avril. I felt my stomach twist into a knot and watched her as she tried to back herself further into the wall, looking wary and yet terrified at once. There's a word to describe how i felt. WHat was it? Guilt? Shame? Regret?

It was all of them. I remembered how hard it was to grow up with Raphael and thought of how crule he was to her. How much pain she must have suffered just in her short time with my brother alone. I remember what i saw in her record and how crule my brother was to her.

"W-Well? Suddenly not interested? Or are you just baiting me to come out?"Avril snapped at me coldly, yet behind her cold, harsh tone was a thick layer of fear.

"Miss. Avril...I-I am t-terribly sorry. Please forgive me,"I said, bowing my head in shame.


	17. Saying Goodnight

_**~*~Back to Avril's Point of View~*~**_

Sebastian apologizing to me was something new entirely. I glared at him, afraid that he was just doing this little "I'm Sorry" act to get me to come out.

"If you're so sorry then you wouldn't have done it in the first place. So pry tell Sebastian what brought this on? Hmm? Sudden urge to get frisky? Or just the thought of toying with little ole me to tempting to resist?"I told him coldly.

He flinched slightly.

"Well...No..."Sebastian said almost sheepishly.

I watched him for a moment, trying to figure out his motives. Then it hit me.

_'He and my master are brothers...He must think i'm here to take Ciel away. What an idiot.' _

I groaned annoyed and stood up shakily, the rock still in my hand.

"Didn't i tell you before that all i wanted was to see my younger brother? I have NO intention of taking his soul unlike all you heartless demons! If anything i want to take him OUT of your contract with him, because tell me Sebastian what older sister wants to live forever and watch her youger brother give up his life for vengence and to a soul sucking god damned demon from hell!?"I shouted at Sebastian, and judging by his expression my demon eyes were out.

"I...Well...It wasn't really all that Miss. Avril...Well you see...,"Sebastian stammered before he bowed his head,"I wanted to take something from him for once before he took something from me,"

I chucked the rock at him. My aim was true too. It hit him square in the forehead and left a decent crack, for a minuet.

"So Sebastian. That's what i am to you. A toy. You know you humans and demons are so alike it's madness. You both feel like you are mightier than every other being. You feel the need to squish people that are in your way of power. Everyone that you associate youself is just a mere toy in you eyes, despensible and usable at any time. I suppose the only difference is that humans kill for wealth where as demons kill for souls. Opps. One more difference. Humans actuall have the camibility to feel since they actually HAVE a soul. That must be why pure demons need souls because they lack one of their own so they need some tie to humanity or else they become nothingness. You call me a whinny whore. I have a soul which is one more than i can say you have. And as for being a whore did you even look at my Record? I have done what is necessary to SURVIVE! I will continue doing what is necessary to survive. So if that mean pleasing my master or any other man he orders me to please by means of sexual intercourse then so be it!"I yelled at him, my hands in tight fists.

Sebastian's face was that of pure shock. He stared at me like i just knocked the wind out of him.

"So if you are done trying to assult me Sebastian, I have had a very long day and i am tired. IF you'll excuse you high and might demon i am going to bed,"I said curtly.

I walked out of the empty stall and quickly brushed past Sebastian, avoiding as much physical contact as possible.

"Wait Avril i have a question. Why does demon salivia affect you so? It is a drug only to a human,"He asked me, scrambling to ask the question before i left.

"Because i am part human idiot. Plus it brings me closer to my demonic side and personally, i like have feelings unlike you,"I answered briskly and then darted out back into my room.

I heaved a big breath and then nearly coughed up a bucket of blood. I covered my mouth with a cloth and undid my dress and corset. I rewrapped the bandaged around my ribs and then put on my nightgown. I sat down on my bed and snapped.

I was having a really, _really, __**really **_bad day. I deserved a bit of a breaking point. I let the tears fall down my face and into my lap. I hugged my knees close to my chest and just cried.

Suddenly i heard a gasp and my head shot up quickly. Ciel stood there in the doorway, eyes widen. His eyes followed the tears that were falling slowly down my face. I quickly looked down and rubbed at my face quickly, forcing back all the tears again.

"Young master what are you doing out of bed? Is everything alright?"I asked him quickly and looked up, giving Ciel a fake smile.

Ciel just stared at me.

"Avril...Wh-What happened? Why are you crying?"Ciel stammered.

"Oh it is nothing Ciel. I'm fine. I just.."i stopped myself mid-lie.

His eyes were big and i swear in that moment he looked like an innocent 12 year old boy. I sighed and bowed my head, dropping my happy faquade.

"I've had a rough day is all Ciel. So why are you out of bed so late hmm?"I asked him, giving him a weak smile.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I didn't like leaving things the way we left them so i came to apologize. I saw you crying...Did i make you cry Avril?"Ciel asked,shaky.

"No Ciel. You didn't make me cry,"I told him reassuringly.

Ciel walked up to me and gave me a hug, squeezing tightly. I teansed up and gave a quick cough but covered my mouth before any blood could get on Ciel. Ciel pulled away quickly and looked up at me then at me waist. He arched his eyebrow and put is right hand on his hip.

"Avril are you injured? Don't lie,"Ciel demanded.

I sighed once more and pulled out a cloth and wipped my hand and mouth.

"Yes,"i said, bowing me head.

"How and when did you get hurt?"Ciel asked me tightly, seeming like he was tyring to not yell at me.

"While i was out in town. I ran into some toruble with a Grim Reaper and he...well...Sort of ran me through wiith his schyth. I'll heal in no time though don't worry!"I said, trying to defuse his anger.

"How come you didn't tell me?!"Ciel snapped agt me, glareing.

"Because i don't want to worry you. You have enough strain on your sholders. For gods sake Ciel you are only 12! I grew up fast enough for the both of us!"I told him.

His eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. Then his eyes narrowed, looking me right in the eye.

"Avril. I wish to ask you something,"Ciel said.

"Yes Ciel?"

"Where you at that dreaded place the night i arrived there? The place were we worked as slaves until we were used as toys for the Gentlemen,"he asked me, looking down at his bed.

I twitched, the memory flashing to me quickly.

"Yes. I was the girl who told you how to escape,"I answered.

Ciel's head shot up and looked at me in surprise.

"Th-That was YOU? And you just left me there! With only some brief instructions and a vauge answer and an apology to what you KNEW was to happen to me! Why didn't try and sneak me away?"Ciel said in a loud whisper.

I flinched, my hands tightening into fists. Comfronting this memory twice in one day. I think i would rather take on all the Grim Reapers and my master on a REALLY bad day. That would be less painful than this. This day just got worse.

"Because Ciel i couldn't. First off it was my last day there. I had turned fourteen. That's the cut off for girls. Then they would send us away. I ran away the night before. I was going to take you with me. I was too afraid to get caught to save you..."I paused, fighting back tears and tightening my grip on my apron, "I broke my promise once more that night and as i swore i became damned to hell for it,"i whispered to myself.

Ciel looked at me strangely. I cleared my throat and swallowed back some blood trying to work it's way up.

"Second off we would have both been whipped til we couldn't stand and then handed straight off to the Gentlemen. You came on a week day so you weren't going to have to go to them until the weekend. I didn't want to leave that place watching that sweet innocence leave your eyes. I knew what would happen to you yes. But at least i told you a way to escape. I could have left you with nothing and got on with being taken to god-knows-where and tourtured until i died. And seeing you in that place killed me more than any weaponry could have done, but there was nothing i could do to free you before you lost that innocence. Before your hardships began. Though i guess mom and dad's death was the true mark of that,"i finished off, fighting back tears.

Ciel walked over and hugged me gentally.

"It's funny too. I had said you looked like someone you loved had just died. I'm sorry for yelling Avril. I guess i forgot that you were there for what..seven years?"Ciel said kindly.

My eyes widened and i felt a couple of tears fall. I nodded slowly.

"Seven years with the Gentlemen and Three with my master. Ten years,"I said quietly.

I hugged Ciel back gently and then pulled away, wipping away my tears before he saw them.

"I want to show you something,"i said as i stood up and went over to my cabinet.

I rumaged around and found what i was searching for. I pulled out the dog toy and the photo. I closed my cabinet and sat back down on the bed.

"This was what i picked out for your second birthday gift. Earlier that night we saw a dog and you became excited. Later on mother and father got you a dog correct?"I said.

"Yes..They wouldn't allow him to be named anything else but "Sebastian","Ciel said with almost a sad pouty look on his face.

"Hmm..So they did remember my request. Good. I had asked them to get you a dog and i wanted it named Sebastian. Why i cannot remember. I think it was because i had always liked the name Sebastian. Well...I used to. Your butler ruined the name for me,"I said lightheartedly until the end; then i got bitter.

"Oh i was wondering if there was anything Sebastian could maybe do to help you heal fast-"

"No. There is nothing he can do. If there was i wouldn't allow it,"I interrupted shortly.

Ciel frowned.

"Are you angry with Sebastian?"Ciel asked, curious, with a smirk on his face.

"Angry is an understatement,"I said annoyed.

Ciel giggled.

"You know if i didn't know any better Avril i'd say you and him had feelings for eachother,"

I gave him a shocked and confused look.

"I believe that is absolute rubbish. Wherever did you get such a ridiculious notiion such as that one?"

"You two just seem to be evenly matched. I don't think i saw him show any emotion and then you show up and he shows some emotion. Such as concern, hate, annoyance, and more. It is quiet amusing. But enough on that topic. If you do not want Sebastian's help fine. Just answer me this...Could Sebastian help and you just don't want help?"Ciel asked me,eyeing me cuiriously.

"Yes there is a way he could heal my wounds quicker, but i am denying his help because that way that Sebastian can help makes me feel weak and allows me demonic instincts to take over and i do not wish for that to occur. Is that enough proof for you Ciel?"I answered annoyed.

"Yes,"Ciel said as he sat upon my bed.

"Now Ciel don't you think you should get to bed?"I teased him.

"Well you see...I can't possibly leave you alone now so either you come into my room and sleep in there or i can sleep in here tonight. Deal?"Ciel said with a genuin smile.

I sighed.

"Fine. Stay in here then if you must. I'll make a makeshift bed for mysel-"

"Nope we share a bed. I'm small enough and so are you. We'll fit,"Ciel said as he yanked the covers out from under me and then put them ontop of both of us.

I shook my head, slightly stunned.

"Are you sure Ciel?"I asked,unsure.

"Postive,"Ciel said as he curled up on the bed.

"Goodnight Avril,"Ciel said to me softly.

I streched my legs out, unsure on how to deal with this type of affection.

"Goodnight Ciel..."i told him softly.

Ciel snuggled himself closer to me and fell asleep. I stared confused at him for a moment then gave a weak smile. I soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	18. Protection or Tourture

It was a couple of weeks later. My wound had healed up for the most part. It still hurt to be touched there but i could actually do work and talk without coughing up blood. Sebastian constantly has been trying to talk to me and make amends, but i won't give him the time of day. I'm still angry at him for what he did to me that night. However...It is adorable to see him squirm tring to get my attention. However i couldn't let him distract me. My master already punished me for letting Sebastian even get close to me. It wasn't to sevre though. Just a few bruises and cuts. Easy things to be healed, without Sebastian's help.

Ciel had buisness to attend to in an abandoned castle. Sebastian, Ciel, and I were on preparing to go to stay the night at the castle just in case. Ciel called me into his study.

"You asked for me Ciel?"I asked innocently.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you are sure that you can handle this journey. I know that you are just starting to heal from your last adventure into town,"Ciel said absentmindedly.

I put my hand on my hip and arched my eyebrow.

"Ciel, I will be perfectly all right. You do not need to worry about me,"i told him calmly.

"Still...I think you should stay here for this one..."Ciel said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am a servant of the Phantomhive manor. It is my duty to accompany the young master anywhere he sees fit to go and to protect him at all costs. I need to make up for the curry contest disaster. Please Ciel let me go. Don't leave me alone with the...erm...other servants."I pleaded with Ciel, acting formal.

Thruth be told however, i wouldn't have minded a break from being little miss servant, but i didn't trust Sebastian alone in an Isolated castle with Ciel. I didn't trust Sebastian period.

Ciel heaved a sigh then paused what he was doing, looking at a paper intensely and got a slight smirk.

"Fine. You can come. Please pack and be ready to go in thrity minuets,"Ciel said slyly.

I narrowed my eyes at Ciel, wondering what this devious little child was planning.

"Yes young master,"I said while curtsying then walked out.

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

"Sebastian, come to my study at once,"I ordered the demon.

Avril, as much as she wanted to protect me, deserved to go at least a couple more days without getting her guts spilled everywhere. And knowing our luck she was bound to have some misadventure in that castle. I needed to protect her. Demon or not she can still get hurt. I won't allow it.

"Yes my lord?"Sebastin said as he entered my study, shutting the door behind him silently.

"I need you to take a letter to Elizabeth,"I said blankly.

Sebastian gave a quick look of surprise then smirked.

"Sending a love letter to Lady Midford, young master?"Sebastian said with a smirk.

"No. I'm requesting that she keep Avril for a couple of days until i return from this castle buisness,"

"Young master are you sure that is a wise idea? We may need her assistance later on. Or worse: She'll absolutly loath you for leaving her alone with your fiance. You know how much Miss. Avril hates Lady Elizabeth's idea of "fun". Are you sure we shouldn't just bring Miss. Avril along with us?"Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Positive. Now go. Hurry back here with her reply before we depart. Understood? This is an order Sebastian,"I ordered.

"Yes, my lord,"Sebastian said, giving a bow.

Sebastian vanished as quick as he came. I continued to ruffle thrugh papers and sort them out, think about what Sebastian said.

_'I wonder why he cares for Avril so much. It's beginning to peak my interest. I'll have to keep a close eye on those two,'_

I smiled to myself and stood uup and went downstaires where Avril and Sebastian were waiting for me. Sebastian put my coat on and Avril handed me my hat and cane.

We then headed out to Elizabeth's place to drop Avril off.

**~~~Avril's POV~~~**

Ciel had somehting up his sleeve. Sebastian knew about it. I was watching them carefully, not really paying much attention to where we were going until we stopped. I looked out the window and i saw...

Elizabeth's house..

"Ciel...Ciel why are we at Lady Elizabeth's? Ciel...What is this?"I asked him, looking at him panicked.

"Making sure you stay safe. Plus...Elizabeth has been pestering me to let her dress you up. That was the letter i was reading when you left. Come on then,"Ciel said, smirking.

Sebastian let Ciel out and held his hand out for me.

"No. I refuse. I will not go and stay with Lady Elizabeth...I refuse. I'd rather be stuck with Grell,"i said stubbornly.

"Miss. Avril please just keep Lady Elizabeth company? The young master just doesn't want you getting hurt,"Sebastian said kindly while still holding his hand out.

I shook my head stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"You cannot make me. I refuse,"I said bluntly.

Sebastian sighed.

"My lord, I'm afraid she isn't cooperating,"Sebastian said to Ciel.

"Then pick her up and carry her to the door. We are waisting time,"Ciel said, still smirking.

Sebastian sighed once more and picked me up. I slapped him and struggled as hard as i could until i yanked on his hair and he let go. I fell to the ground and stood up, brushing the dirt off my dress and pouting. Childish? Yes. Did i care? No.

"Avril stop being a child and just stay with Elizabeth until i come back and get you. Stop whinning,"Ciel said bored.

I stuck my tounge out at Ciel and grabbed my bag and walked to the Midford's front door and knocked. Ciel came up behind me, standing tall and proper and looking very smug. Sebastain had a smirk on his face, looking like he was pleased with my discomfort. I huffed and looked back at the door.

A maid wearing a brown dress and a white apron opened the door. It was Paula.

"Oh Earl Phantomhive. Welcome. Lady Elizabeth will be-"Paula began but was cut off with the usual high-pitch wail of the ban-Lady Elizabeth.

"CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! CIEL CIEL CIEL!"Elizabeth shreeked.

"Hello Elizabeth,"Ciel said, looking annoyed.

Elizabeth came up to Ciel and squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"Thank you SO much Ciel for letting me dress up Avril! She'd look SOOO adorable in this pink dress i had made! And if we need to we will got to my personal taylor and we can make her dresses upon dresses!"Lizzie squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

I gave Ciel a glare of pure hate and loathing.

_'Why__** pink**__? Why? Why her? Please...Send me to the bloody Grim Reapers. Anything, __**ANYTHING**__ but __**her**__...'_

"Are you excited about the next few days Avril? I know i am!"Lizzie said happily while grinning at me.

I sighed.

'Time to play good guest now...I'll put pepper in Ciel's tea for this.'

"Of course i am Lady Elizabeth. Thank you for having me,"I said polietly while curtsying.

"No, no, no! No need to curtsy! And please Avril call me Lizzie!Come on!"She said orderly as she grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to her. "Please be careful Ciel. I don't want anyting to happen to you! Stay warm! Sebastian you watch over Ciel now okay?"

Lizzie gave both Sebastian and Ciel a stern look, causing Ciel to turn bright red and become flustered. Sebastian merely smiled and gave a bow.

"You have my word Lady Elizabeth,"Sebastian said in a gentlemenly mannor.

"Elizabeth! I do not need anyone to protect me! I am perfectly capable of handling myself!"Ciel stammered, looking embarrassed and flustered.

I bite my lip and fought back a laugh. He had the Phantomhive luck. Which means if he doesn't have anyone to protect him he will end up as dead as a doornail. I sighed.

"Well we must be on our way. Goodbye Lizzie,"Ciel said as he walked out the door, quickly.

Sebastian gave another bow and walked out. Lizzie the proceeded to drag me upstaires and made me her personal dress up doll, forcing me to try on outfit after outfit.

That went on until Ciel came to pick me up two days later.

In return, i put pepper in Ciel's tea and replaced all his clothes with the ones Lizzie gave to me.

Payback Little brother...


	19. Church is for Saints, and I am a Sin

After the terrible event with Elizabeth, I felt very cold to Ciel. I couldn't stay angry long though. It was a few days later. We had the Queens Butler here to deliever a message to Ciel. He and Angela where the same person. I knew it at a second glance. And I knew exactly what they were, but i had to keep my mouth shut. Ciel didn't know and didn't need to know. Whether Sebastian knew i didn't know. Nor did i care. That devil can rot in the grave he crawled out of from hell. He'd become colder and more rude over the time. Oh well.

The mission from Butler Ash was to go and investigate a church who had supposidly stollen Doomsday Books. We were to go and end these aculting activities with the books. Whether we killed them or we just stopped their actions was up to Ciel.

Ciel took up the mission and we went to Undertaker to help us sneak in. However Grell was there. The annoying idiot came along with us to the church land. We "snuck" in and discovered they called everyone unclean who hadn't been baptized.

Then Sebastian desiced to get information out of a nun by seducing her. Grell was very displeased by this. Ciel was disgusted and irritated. I...

_How do I feel about this? Disgusted considering he's just another demon using woman's weak lusting senses to get what he wants. But there was something else...A twinge of...What is the word..._

The word formed before i could stop it. I quickly shoved the thought away, remembering violently what happened with Sebastian and I, and the punishment I would recieve for thinking such disgusting thoughts.

_Love? No such thing exists. Even if it did for me, it could never for any demon. For anyone. Love is a pointless feeling that which makes one weak. Loving Ciel is enough. If i added anoyone else to that list then I might as well just throw myself to my certain demise._

After that affair a clensing cerimony started and we attended it. The books were utterly fake but what they did. It sickened me. I wanted to kill those damned priests. They humiliated two people for small sins. It was painful to watch. I turned away, my fists tighten. There was a bright light and they were supposidly "cleansed".

There was something that bothered me. They had the same engravement all over the place as Ciel and I's tattoo.

It bothered me.

Ciel was chosen to be cleansed. I disobeyed orders and snuck into the church during the service. It was just him and a priest.

"Thank you for choosing me. I..understand it's quiet and honor,"Ciel calmly stated.

"Very good. And now there is something i would like to read to you,"The priest said.

"May i ask you. What is a doomsday book really?"Ciel inquired.

"For our purposes, it is a story i'll read you for as long as you a treat isn't it?"The Priest said, almost happily.

Ciel gasped in shock. I hadn't a clue why.

"Clense yourself! Cleanse yourself of the sins you've here and Right now,"A womans voice rang through the halls on the church. Then the man came and grabbed Ciel's neck.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Kill this man!" Ciel ordered.

I came bursting out from behind a collum. I flung a knife at the man and then Sebastian came down.

"Yes my young lord,"Sebastian shouted as he broke through a window.

He threw another knife at the man and then another at a side priest. I hadn't seen him. Then a ton and angel feather's came flying down from the sky. It was Angela. She had grabbed Ciel and the book.

"Angela! You angelic whore! Let my brother go!"I shouted, feeling my fear and anxiety boil up in me.

" Come and get him Avril Phantomhive! You are more impure than he you halfling. You need to have your sins burned out of you, unlike your brother who can choose. You record was stolen by another. I'll find it though. Soon enough,"Angela shouted, grinning.

She shot records at us and they swarmed. I dodged before they could catch me and lept up to follow Ciel and Angela.I heard Sebastian say:

"Do something Grell!Use your death schyth!"

I heard snipping but i didn't care. My brother was going to be taken away. But only if i stopped. I caught up to Angela and Ciel. I was close enough to hear her say:

"I'll show all of it to the light and moment in your life."

Then we vanished into a bright light in the window. I felt Sebastian and Grell follow behind slowly, but didn't care. All i cared about was wether or not my brother was okay.

He was all that mattered right now because demons are hell, but angels make demons look like the saints here.

And one of those sadistic bastards had my younger brother. _It_ would pay if he died. _It_ was already going to pay for the tourment it had put me through for years.

_It _ was going to die.


	20. Angel's vs Everything Else

We appeared in front of a large building. I was too slow even to go right to where Angela was.

"Master!" Sebastian said, almost worriedly.

"This is the grim reaper library!I don't know if you're aware but this is the place the cinematic records are housed." Grell pointed out.

We ran inside, I more frantic than the other two. When we entered the building there was WIlliam T. Spears waiting for us.

"Oh as I suspected. It is you. I thought I smelled a rat,"Will said harshly.

I glared at him. I was still very upset about our previous encounter.

"Will!"shouted Grell.

"To think a demon would have the nerve to set foot in here,"William said in his cold voice.

"Ah yes but you see we are on a mission and if you remember correctly, I am very persistant.,"I said coldly, maybe even a bit sadistic. I could tell my eyes turned by the look on Williams face.

"Miss. Phantomhive. Well if your hear with Sebastian you must be after your brat of a brother. As for you Grell...What are you doing here?"William said annoyed.

"Now hold on will im looking for the doomsday books like you ordered!"Grell tried to explain.

"What a shame.A Grim reaper and you invited this filth into our terriroty. You're a disgrace. Are you actually trying to be demoted even further?"William said, exhaustedly.

Grell panicked and whimpered a little but I didn't care. I could sense the angel's presence in here. It was powerful. I started walking towards it, leaving the boys alone to bicker.

The two Reapers and Sebastian caught up to me.

"An angel. She would indeed have the ability to temper with the cinematic record," Will said.

"You mean she can change the past?" Sebastian asked.

I knew what she could do. She would put him into a hypnotized state of peace. Leave him empty of anything but peace. My master knew that trick all too well. I've seen him do it to many girls. It was sick and twisted.

"I don't think even a deity could manage that. but still. An angel can give a false sense of peace. Someone who has experienced trama great enough to break his soul may wish for old memories to be obliterated. However it will haunt him forever no matter what. An angel's powers leave the past unchanged. They simply manipulate a person's impression of it. Offering a rosary view of things from before," William explained.

I wasn't willing to hear anymore. I ran ahead and opened the door. I got there just before Ciel passed out. I rushed to him, but suddenly his records were coming out of him. His life was leaving him.

"Master!" Sebastian and I said together.

"His past is being rewritten. Being cleansed. Soon he will be a pure as the virgin snow," Angela said with a cruel smile on her face.

God I wanted to kill it.

"Cleansed?"Sebastian inquired.

"Hatrid is painful No one wants to harbor it in their hearts. Ciel is no different," Angela explained.

"Master!" Sebastian said.

Sebastian tried to rush to Ciel but I stopped him. The look on Sebastian's face surprised me. He seemed like he was legitimately worried about Ciel's safety and not loosing a meal.

"Don't be hasty. You can't stop her right now. If you do the child's past will be horribly changed. And as a result he become something less than human," William said to Sebastian.

" as the virgin snow," Angela said, smiling.

" My Young master. Being purified," Sebastian said with an angry glare on his face.

I tightened my mouth into a tight line and watched Ciel's record fly by. I must've been staring too long because I thought I saw my mother and father with Ciel. I frowned and took a step closer. I thought I heard them too.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian hissed at me.

I shushed Sebastian and listened carefully. Suddenly I heard Ciel.

_"Maybe you never bore a grudge, but still. That has nothing to do with me. Nothing. It cannot change my hatred,"_

_"But Ciel how could you say that?"i heard our father say._

_"Please think about what you're really saying. I thought you loved us dear!" Our mother said, almost afraid._

I had forgotten the sound of my parent's voices. It was painful to listen. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I keep on listening and looking.

_"I do love you. I always will. And that's why it hurt to loose you. It hurt so much. After that, hatred was all I had left," Ciel said, almost in tears._

_"Why don't you just let it go-"Our father began._

_"I can't!" Ciel shouted._

_"Why Ciel?" our father asked sadly._

_"If I let go of hatred, then the person I've been since that day disappears with it! That's not me! That's not me!" Ciel shouted fiercely._

_"But darling..."Our mother said._

Our parents started to fade in and out.

Then I heard Ciel scream. I was full of so much pain and torture. I cringed. I wanted away. I wanted away now. But I couldn't. I couldn't escape it. And believe me when I say it hurt to watch him in that much pain.

_"Please Ciel..." our mother said worriedly._

_"I won't. Let go. I will not let it go. I will not loose. My Hatred!" Ciel said, strong and determined._

Our parents screamed then a bright flashing light took them away.

I finally managed to break free from what I was doing. I was shaking violently. I tightened my jaw and my hands into fists. I felt something wet on my face. I knew instantly what they were and wiped them away roughly.

"What! He's rewinding the cinematic record on his own?"Grell shouted in shock.

Ciel, who was floating up in the air by now, was rewinding the damage Angela had done on his own. Such a strong boy he was. When he fell Sebastian ran to catch him but I caught him instead.

"Master!What the hell were you thinking?" I said, fighting back the shakiness in my own voice.

"Avril...Good Catch," Ciel said weakly.

Sebastian came over and took Ciel from me.

"Always surprising. You are always exceeding my expectations. You have a worthy soul. Indeed. Truly worthy master," Sebastian said.

I glared at him, frustrated he was back to that whole "Oh look a meal" bit.

"Such a horribly unclean heart. Depreived. Stagnant. Trapped in the dark. I should never have shown you pity. So here and now.I shall purify you!" Angela said harshly then fly into the sky.

"We'll see about that!" Sebastian and I said together.

We all got prepared to fight when the Undertaker came into the middle of our battle. We found out he was a Grim Reaper(No big shock there). While the other's were flirting and talking I kept my eye on Angela.

"You seem busy. I supposed I'll have to start my purifyication in the abby then," Angela said.

"Running away. Coward," I told her.

I leapt at her with my knives. She began to glow.

"You shall see. I'll show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. I doubt you'll like it though,"Angela said.

I grabbed onto her dress just as she finished her little speech. We vanished together. I fell onto cold hard ground but no one seemed to notice. Angela was talking to the crowd.

"You don't have to time has come to use the coffins. The moment is at hand at last. You are everything to me. Including you sully doomsday books. They have no future to offer you. There is nothing left. All you who have gathered here Your souls are impure. They are dependent. Leaning on others. You have forgotten how to take the furture into your own unclean end them! The unwanted! End them! The unnecessary end them!"

The people started cringing during her little speech. She looked at the girl Sebastian had slept with and gasped. She muttered something but then I heard Sebastian's voice.

" see I've already marked her," Sebastian said calmly.

"It's you!"The girl said.

Angela sneered at the demon.

"You wish to die at the hands of an angel, do you? A prized demon indeed. Sebastian Michealis,"She said tauntingly and flew.

"You think a demon can compare with the purty of a winged angel in flight? A creature like you is chained ot the earth. Forever," Angela said coldly.

"Really? Is that so? Then I suppose that means you are chained ot the heavens," Sebastian said to Angela, just as cold and calm.

Angela glared. She them looked to me and smiled.

"Well aren't you so cocky. We'll see about that. I might not be able to hurt you right now, but there is someone who would be deeply affected by my little tricks," Angela said with a cold smile.

She turned to me and flung a feather right at me. I didn't even have enough time to dodge it. It hit me right in my side. I gasped at the impact and then I felt it. From there everything was a haze. A painful burning haze.

_**~*~Third Person POV~*~**_

"Let's get to work," William said.

"Oh a brand new death scythe!"Grell said happily.

The Reaper's held back the angel while Sebastian ran to the aid of Avril. When the building started to collapse they all went running. Ciel returned back to the normal world.


	21. This Healing Process Will End Bloody

**~*~SEBASTAIN'S POV~*~**

"Sebastian! Get us out of here now! Avril's hurt!" the young master shouted to me.

He was standing beside a bloody, bleeding, and tense Avril. She looked ready to not only scream but cry. I had tried to stabilize her until we could get out of the building. I wanted to take her away that instant she had been hit but I needed to keep the young master safe, so I had to wait until the young lord was aloud to come out of the Reaper Library.

Suddenly Avril whimpered. Quietly, but I heard it all the same.

I was stunned for a second. I had never seen that amount of pain on a demons face. I shook it off as quickly as I could and rushed forward. I snatched the young master up along with Miss. Avril and ran.

I ran as fast as I possibly could with the two in my arms. Avril was losing blood and fast.

This was the first time I had been afraid for someone in a very long time.

**~*~ CIEL'S POV~*~**

Avril looked so frail. So weak. And I could do nothing but order Sebastian to help. I was weak and defenseless. Sebastian was running as fast as he could and I could tell by how tense he was. He was as scared as I.

That angel tried to kill me, change my ways, and now she has gone and killed-

'No Ciel Phantomhive. No don't think like that. She'll make it. I know she will. She has to. She..She can't...She can't leave me alone...'

I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to not cry. I couldn't afford to think like that and cause myself to cry. I couldn't be weak. I learned that from that angel. Being weak only ends badly and in death. Exhibit A was cringing in pain right now in Sebastian's arms.

Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to try and fight the angel? Dammit all why did she have to protect me!?

** ~*~AVRIL'S POV~*~**

It hurt. It burned. This angel certainly knew how to handle her enemies Holy Water, for pain. I was fighting every molecule in my body to not scream bloody murder. I was on the verge of tears. Then she mixed dogwood in it. That only made it worse. I took everything in me. I barely even noticed that Sebastian was running with me in his arms. I didn't care enough right now to fight. I was in too great of pain. I felt blood dripping down my side. It was already starting to burn its way through me. Inside out.

I heard a door open.

'We must be at the manor.'

Suddenly I felt a soft surface bellow me. Bed. I couldn't enjoy it. The pain was too great. It was hurting more now than before. I was bleeding more.

'So this is how I die...'

**~*~SEBASTIAN'S POV~*~**

She was fading. I could hear her heart beat rapidly. She needed help. My saliva couldn't help her enough. I needed virgin blood. But i couldn't ask the young master to give his blood. It would be too much.

"Sebastian I want you to keep her alive. Do whatever it takes. Do you need my help?" The young master ordered.

The look in his eyes matched how i felt inside. The young master looked terrified but fierce at the same time.

I shook my head slight and sighed.

"Young master there is one thing you could do but...it is rather gruesome sir. I would rather you not," I said timidly.

"What do i need to do? Tell me Sebastian this is an order!" The young master said coldly.

I sighed once more.

"I need virgin blood. You my lord are a virgin," I said reluctantly.

I reached over and grabbed a small cup from Avril's bathroom supplies.

"Please fill this cup with your blood my lord," I said empty.

The young lord paled slightly, but took the cup. He found a knife by Avril's bedside and sliced his wrist. The cup filled quickly. He handed it to me, his hands shaking slightly. I took it.

"Now young master if you do not mind could you please leave? I do not wish you to see this," I said politely.

Ciel tensed up and then walked out and shut the door.

I turned back to Avril quickly. I stripped her down from her clothes. She was in terrible shape. She was bleeding all over and suffered from multiple burns. I forced Avril's mouth open and poured the blood down her mouth. She screamed once her mouth was opened but fought it back enough to swallow. She was either very trusting or very desperate. Either way she was smart to swallow. I bit down on my own wrist while Avril started bleeding more and was trembling now. Her heart rate was going very fast. I filled the cup with my own blood and spit into it. My saliva and blood would make her heal faster and quicker. I was improvising here since i didn't know much about how to heal a half demon. I poured the blood into my mouth. She was reacting... venomously. She must've felt the demon saliva and didn't want it. I kept her mouth shut and made her swallow but she screamed again and again. She was not happy with me. I felt horrible. I remember her last reaction to my saliva and it wasn't a good one. Suddenly her wounds started to heal, slowly true, but they were healing. She was calming down. Her body eventually loosened up. She looked like she was sleeping now. Goodness she was beautiful.

I had been feeling this strange sensation for a while now. Since I saw her that day in the bathtub. Bruised, bloody, and crying. Call me mental but...I wanted to keep her safe since then. I cared about her. This is strange since I myself haven't cared about anything for a long time.

** ~*~AVRIL'S POV~*~**

I felt strange. I swear I heard my master's voice in the distance but I couldn't be quite sure. I forced my eyes open to see I was in my bedroom, on my bed. I sat up and looked around. Then it hit me.

I burned a little first off. The main thing I felt though was the inappropriate feeling I had. I felt dizzy and very hot. Like I was under demon saliva influence.

"Avril...You with me?"Sebastian said, gently.

I tried as hard as i could to focus my attention to him. He seemed...concerned about me. Worried even.

"I-I am. Sort of. What are you doing here? Wh-Where's Ciel...What happened?" I stammered out.

Good God I sounded intoxicated...

"The young lord is fine. I brought you and the young master back to the mansion and patched you up. You've been out for a few hours. The young master fell asleep waiting for you to wake up and so I put him to bed. He refused to leave you to go to bed. I am here to help you get better. The master-"Sebastian said but paused.

I started swaying slightly, sitting down. I frowned a bit frustrated. Then i figured it out...Sort of.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I swear to God if you put demon blood on my wounds, i will strangle that pretty raven like neck of yours and snap it like a twig..."I slurred out barely audible.

Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Miss. Avril you do not understand. I had to. You would-"

I punched him in the face. Or tried to. I must've missed because i fell flat on my face. The world was spinning and it was hard to focus on one object, like Sebastian's bloody face.

"Miss Avril I had to. First off the young lord ordered me to save you. Second off you would have died if i didn't mix together-"

"What did you mix together...What the fuck did you put into me..."I snapped at him, trying to sit up and then punch him again.

I missed. Again. I hit his leg instead. I realized how firm his leg was and-

_'Avril Phantomhive no! This right here...that thought you almost thought about...That was close to suicide. No...Stop now...'_

Sebastian sighed again and he sounded tired.

"Virgins blood, my blood, and a dash of my saliva. It was the only way to heal you. Avril...Avril are you alright?" Sebastian started calm but ended shakily.

I looked up at him, or rather the seven of him.

"I'm still a little sore and my heads spinning like a top but besides that...I don't know...Sebastian why do you-"I started but was interrupted.

By a kiss. Sebastian was kissing me. I didn't know how to react at first. Then something took over me. My instincts must've kicked in. Because I kissed back. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. I pushed myself closer to him.

_'How could I let this happen...'_

I was fully done for now. As soon as his lips touched mine, I was doomed. I couldn't pull away, I was stuck like a fly in a spiders web. My mind was no longer in control. My body had the reins of my actions. He was cool as ice and I was burning up, I needed to cool down but I was only getting hotter. His mouth opened wider, letting his tongue come forward to invade my mouth. I was hesitant but I allowed it, welcomed it in fact.

** ~*~SEBASTIAN'S POV~*~**

Avril was now in his lap and he tried his best to keep his hands off of her, truly the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was starting to slip through the cracks because of her own saliva. Half-bloods have a different chemical compound in their saliva that affects demons much like an aphrodisiac. Avril pushed me down on the bed completely and I could not believe it. I could feel myself blushing. She came down to my ear.

"You're mine now, dog."

The word dog made me almost lose all control.

"Woof."

I said with a smirk.

"Meow."

She purred. God, it made me shiver. I don't know why but I felt as though I had to be gentle with Avril. Not anymore. I was done with control. I flipped her so that she was underneath me now but it didn't last long and I was soon back down on the bed, underneath her again.

"Clothes...off. Now."

She ordered. I chuckled at her aggressiveness. With a smirk, I very slowly undressed. I literally counted the seconds it took for me to undress.

_ '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.'_

I removed my tie and tossed it off to the side.

_ '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.'_

My jacket was off now. I tossed that too. Avril bit her lip in anticipation. I bet she was counting as well.

_ '1, 2, 3.'_

My vest was off of my body and instead across the room now.

She began to kiss me again and unbuttoned my shirt while doing so. Without my permission, a growl escaped my chest once her hands had found their way in the blinding dark to my pants. I unzip and unbuttoned the back of her dress before sliding it off of her smooth shoulders. I felt my chest tighten for some reason...I hadn't the foggiest idea why it had occurred. Our hands drifted to places on each other's bodies that they had never drifted before. And for one night, one shameless night, we molded together as one. The passion between us both...It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my long lifetime.


	22. Punished

I awoke in bed next to Sebastian. I had never done that willingly. That was more than enjoyable. It was better than anything. It felt like Sebastian just took everything, every ounce of pain i had felt since i was seven, every blow i'd encountered, away. I felt...happy.

Then I got a full affect of what I did. All that happiness left me in an instant and I lept out of bed, falling and getting caught in the blankets. I let out a small squeal as i hit the ground with a thud. Sebastian was next to me, wearing at least pants.

"Avril are you alright?"Sebastian asked me worriedly.

I began to tremble and covered myself with my blanket. I felt the world spin wildely. I fought it back enough to quickly sit up and get my clothes on.

"Avril what is wrong?"Sebastian said, frowning.

"I-I..."I stared to say,"I need to go,"

I straighted up, tense. I turned to him, fighting back tears. I went up to him and kissed him. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Tell Ciel i love him and i will be back soon. I have to go,"I said shakily.

My master was beyond furious. He was beyond the point of a simple whipping. He was ready to kill me. Lucky for me he couldn't. He couldn't even order a slut to kill me. But he could hurt me. And it was going to hurt a lot.

"Avril where the hell do you think you are going?"Sebastian said, flustered.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," I said, hearing the own sadness in my voice.

Sebastian, looked and then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Avril no...Stay here...Please. Don't go back to him. Please,"Sebastian said, almost pleading.

"I have to. He'll come here if I don't and i will not let Ciel die from his hands. I'd rather have you eat his soul than my master. Goodbye,"I said pained then paused.

Before i transported to hell i said one last thing to Sebastian.

"Thank you Stefan,"I whispered.

Judging by the gasp he gave i caught him off guard. I vanished.

I appeared in front of my master's house in hell. I walked inside. His hell sluts had locked me in good and tight. Then they all went into their rooms and locked their doors. They knew well as i that i wasn't going to be okay after this. This was going to take a lot to heal.

_'That poision that the Angel bitch gave doesn't seem like much now huh? Avril you stupid idiot.'_

I went into my master's room and sat and waited. He was off with his master and wouldn't be here for a few more minuets.

I decided to go ahead and strip seeing as he would ask me to do that already.

I looked around the room and saw a spider suddenly.

My master was here.

Suddenly i was pinned against the wall and felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"How could you do this do me? After all i have done for you? You little traitor whore,"My master snarled at me.

His demonic eyes with glowing a bright and vivd red. I had nver seen him that angry. I can honestly say that I was completely and utterly terrified.

"M-My l-lord. I am so sorry. I was under his influence. He had drugged me with-with his salivia and virgn blood. Please my lord...Have mercy,"I whimmpered.

I knew full well the weakness i was showing, but showing weakness and asking for forgivness was better than keeping my pride and dying.

My master snarled and then i felt his hands turn into their demonic form. He was changing. I had commited a true act of betrayal. Sleeping with his worst enemy, his brother.

If I made it out of this situation alive it would be a miricle.

"**_You will pay for this trechory. Strip. Now. Then tell me. Are you thirsty Little April Shower?"_**My master said to me, darkly.

I felt my hands shaking slightly as i took my clothes off. He dragged me away, naked and throughout the house until we came to his imfamous tourture chamber. I had cleaned up many messes in this room. Now someone would clean up my mess. My master threw me roughly onto the flat table and strapped me down, binding me with Demonic seals engraved into the traps. They burned slightly, but i didn't show any pain.

"I see you have encountered an angel my dear. That explains your crrent wounds. Let's see what some more holy water wll do. Inside your mouth,"My master told me, darkly.

He then proceeded to pour a large wine bottle's worth of holy water down my throat. I screamed. I could feel the water burning my insides. I would say it was the most painful thing i have ever experienced but considering the dogwood and holy water that Angela forced into my system, this wasn't nothing.

He continued, tourturing me with every single demonic and human tourture possible. I don't remmber much from the holy water. Just a lot of pain. When i woke up i was bloody, bruised, and wet. Not like liked by a dog wet. Like dumped into a pool wet. And i was on my master's bed.

"I see you've awaken my little April Shower. Feeling well? I'd be surprised if you were. I think i know how to punish you from now on. You responded delightfully to my eletric bathtub. Oh and by the way i have an order for you. Get dressed,"my master said and ordered.

I stood up, cringing wth each step, fighting back tears. I got into my dresss and stood termbling.

"Wh-What is your order...my lord?"I said, barely able to get the words out.

"My final order before you leave. Forget getting me more deals and ladies. You are released from that order. Now you are to stand by Ciel Phantomhive and...Sebastian Michaelis, in a proffesional way for my brother, and i want you, once the time allows it, to take your brother's soul and bring it to me. When Ciel's contract is up, _you will empty him _before Sebastian has the chance to. Undersood? And that is an **_order_**,"my master said, sadisticly and crule.

The order hit me worse than any tourture he could have inflicted upon me.

"My lord please i beg of you no! Please my lord! No...I'll leave Earth! I'll stand in the rain! Please...Please..."I felt myself faulter, tears trying to come out, "Please don't make me do this,"

My master laughed then pinned me up against the wall, grinning.

"Don't like that order do you Avril? Well too bad. You **_will_** do as i say. And you **_will_** not tell anyone about this. _Am i clear?"_My master said t me.

Suddenly i felt him yank on my hair and then it was gone. I looked up and found him holding my long blonde hair in his hand. I felt my hair. It was terribly short. Not nearly long enough to cover my Fautasian mark.

"Now go slut. Show everyone who you belong to. Betray me again and prepare to die little girl,"My master said.

I began to walk out but stopped. I was shaking where i stood.

"Thank you my lord. I will come at your command, heed your every wish and demand, and give you my being when ever my lord commands it. You own me and I will never belong to another being without my masters say. That is what I signed up for. Goodbye now my lord," I said, with a steady voice.

"And my order my dear?"my master said, enjoying every moment of this.

I saw in the mirror across the hall my mark glow. I closed my eyes, fghting tears, and swallowed hard.

"I will do...As you wish my lord,"I said softly.

Then i left. Having to silently prefrom my master's orders.

I was to do the very thing i wanted least to happen to my younger brother.

_'This...This right here...Is hell,' _


	23. Too Late to Change You Mind, Ciel

As it would turn out, I wasn't gone for just a day. I was gone for at least a week or two. I was just in too much pain or knocked out to tell time. So you can imagine the surprise coming back to the manor.

It was very hard not to kill the servants out of mere pain. I was still extremely weak and injured and so getting mobbed and hugged tightly by all the servants was excruciating.

"Avril what happened to you? You were injured and with Sebastian then the next thing we know you're gone!"Mey-Rin shouted at me.

"Yeah I think Sebastian was hurt from it because he got real mean. What happened? Where'd you go? Why'd you leave me to do the cooking alone?!"Bard asked, a little whinny.

I had to close my eyes to ensure my demonic self wouldn't loose control.

For a demon, when we become injured, Halfling or not, we tend to act like animals. We do not wish to be touched, messed with, or even looked at when we are in pain.

I felt that way right now.

I kept hearing the order in my head and so the servant's questions didn't get answered until Finny piped up.

"Miss. Avril are you feeling alright? You look awfully pale and ready to cry. Oi! Guys shut it Miss. Avril isn't feeling well! One question at a time okay?"Finny said.

I smiled at him. He was always my favorite next to Tanaka. So sweet and innocent yet he wasn't. I sighed.

"Thank you Finny. I appreciate you concern but I assure you I am quit alright. Just a little nauseated is all. As for you're other questions:I had other matter's, much more pressing matter's than Sebastian's ego and you're lack to be servants, to deal with. I did not expect the trip to take so long. However, I have returned now which begs the question: Where is the young master and Sebastian? "I told them, calmly and with a fake smile.

The servants informed me that Ciel and Sebastian were off doing a job for the Queen with that Aberline gentleman.

"Alright then. Let me get changed into something a bit more...suitable for being a maid and bathe myself, alone, and then I can prepare to make this house spotless and in it's shinning glory so when the young master returns he will come home to a clean home. I shall see you in a few minuets,"I told the servants then went upstairs. I grabbed every piece of avalible bandaging I had and my maid outfit then headed to the bathing room. I undressed and observed myself in the mirror. I was in terrible shape. I had tons of scars, burns, and bruises. I observed my hair and trimmed it so it appeared more presentable. I stepped into the bath, letting the warm water soak into al my wounds. Suddenly I felt a flash of pain and a large shock. I lept up out of the tub and stared at it for a minuet.

_"Let's see April Shower...What shall we do now?" my master asked me, smiling wider than a Cheshire Cat._

_"No more please! I beg of you!" I screamed at him, bleeding and tears streaming down my face._

_My master walked over to me and wiped away a tear then stepped back. _

_"I know what I'll do! Come. You're filthy. Let's clean you off with a nice bath," My master said as he shoved me into a bathtub full of cold water._

_"I've been working on this invention for a very long time. I took the electricity inside the telephones and evolved it a bit until it sparked and shocked any living thing that touched it. Then I discovered it reacted...violently to water. So let's put you in the mix and see what happens!" my master said, still grinning._

_Suddenly I felt the more painful shock coursing through my entire body. I could feel my body start to burn and even thought I smelt burning flesh. I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had in my entire life._

I remembered now what my master meant by me reacting to the tub. I got back in and quickly washed my new short hair and got out. I examined myself some more. I wrapped my hands up, since those seemed the most cut, and then worked on my other body parts.

Once I was all patched up I got dressed, pulled my hair up, put shoes on, and then left the bathroom. I walked out and gave everyone a job to do.

We got to work. Cleaning the house was better for my benefit than Ciel's. It was a distraction. I still had the feeling in my gut from my most recent order. I needed to distract myself from it. Cleaning worked.

At least until Ciel and Sebastian returned. Ciel looked upset. I could see it on his face right away and quick as a fox. Something bad happened.

Then Ciel saw me and it was pure frustration, rage, and hurt written all over his face.

"Where the devil have you been? You become injured and them leave once you're healed? Gone for weeks! Explain yourself," Ciel said, his anger seeping into his tone.

"Young master i would like to request we answer that question in a more private place. Until then, I have had dinner prepared and it is your favorite. Would you like to eat?"I said, trying hard not to let my guard down.

It hurt to lie to him. I hurt to pretend things where okay. But I knew they weren't. I was going to take my little brother's soul in due time, and I had to do it. Orders are Orders.

Ciel just walked past me and into his study. I saw Sebastian and looked him over.

He had been previously injured himself. A whip it looked like. It must have been brutal because it left marks. Unseen by human eyes but I could see them there all the same. I looked away and walked into the kitchen. I made a plate for Ciel and then told the servants to eat and enjoy. As an apology for my leaving. Then I went upstairs to go to my room.

"Miss. Avril, the young master wishes to see you," Sebastian said just before I went into my bedchambers.

I turned to him and looked him square in the eyes. I could see that passion was still there. Only...it wasn't lust. I saw it was truly love.

That only made things worse.

"As you wish, i'll be right there," I told Sebastian.

I started to walk away when Sebastian grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Avril...Are you alright? He didn't...He didn't hurt you too severely did he? "Sebastian asked, his voice cracking at the end.

This caught me off guard. Sebastian actually was afraid for me. I can understand why though...They aren't exactly the most ideal family. But still...it shocked me at his emotion.

I swallowed by my tears though because, even though it had caught me off guard, I had to obey order's. Despite me wanting to tell him everything. Despite me wishing that I wasn't in this blasted love hate relationship with him.

"I am perfectly alright Sebastian. No need to worry about me. Now I better not keep the young master waiting. Good night Sebastian,"I told him with a polite smile.

He merely nodded. As he walked away though I couldn't stop myself from saying:

"Thank you again, Stefan."

THis made his stop his walk for a moment and i swear I saw him tense up. THen he continued to walk on, much more stiff than before.

I sighed and headed to Ciel's room. I knocked on the door, a bit nervous.

"Avril?"Ciel asked through the door.

"Yes my lord. You wished to see me?""I said, proffesionally.

"Yes come in,"Ciel said, stiff.

I opened the door and came in, shutting it behind me.

"What did you want to talk about?"I asked him.

"Avril...you know you're the only family I have left right?"Ciel said, stiff and not looking at me.

"Yes my lord," I said kindly.

"Have you ever done something that you now regret?" Ciel asked me.

"Yes...yes I have my lord," I responded.

"Do you care at all about me?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel...I am your only family left, but you are the only thing I have left. I am all alone, left to suffer in this world alone. You have your butler, however annoying he is. You have the servants of this manor. You have Lady Elizabeth. Ciel Phantomhive, from the moment you were born you have been all I ever cared about. And that is the truth,"i told him, my tone serious.

"Please explain to me where you were. Right now," Ciel ordered.

I bit my bottom lip.

"My lord some of the thing's I cannot tell you due to...restrictions. But I will say this: I was off with my master because he ordered me to stay with him for some time. He wasn't...the kindest person, but i deserved what punishment he inflicted upon me, as I do with you. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience my young lord. Please forgive me, "I said, professional until the end.

Then I let a but of my pain seep through. I almost pleaded.

Ciel looked me over. I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell. Then I saw him raise his cane to me and I flinched. He held it there for a minuet, hand's and cane shaking. I peaked up to see his face. It was almost in complete shock. He must've not expected me to flinch.

"Avril...Did your master hurt you?" Ciel said, his voice a bit unsteady.

"It's no big deal Ciel. As said before, I deserved it. If you wish you may inflict any-"I started to said but was interrupted.

Suddenly Ciel ran up to me and hugged me.

I tensed up and looked down at Ciel, frowning in confusion.

"My lord...What ever is this for?" I asked, stunned.

"The Scotland Yard man, Abberline, he...he died today. And well...he told me something...Avril...I don't want to die. I want to live. Avril I wish I never made this deal. I wish I could take it all back!" Ciel said, almost screamed, with tears running down his face.

My eyes widened and I felt like everything inside me was ready to burst into flames then and there. I felt a few small tears escape my eyes and wiped them away and kneeled down, hugging Ciel tightly.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I wish I knew how to back out. I wish I knew how to save you. But all I can do right now is hug you back and let you cry. Please forgive me," I said, my voice slightly unsteady.

"I forgive you Avril. I can't stay made at my sister," Ciel said, sniffling and crying into my shoulder.

After a few moments of tears being spilled by Ciel, he pulled away from my shoulder and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I can't sleep Avril. Could you please sing me a lullaby? Not the stormy night one. Something else? Please?" Ciel asked, almost begged.

I smiled, weakly and almost pained, but I smiled. I picked Ciel up and tucked him into bed.

"Here, I have just the one," I said before I began to sing.

_"In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow string's pulse in the moon's pale light you looked at me Nobody knows your heart. When the sun has gone I see you. Beautiful and haunting but cold like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet. Nobody knows your heart All of your sorrow, grief and pain locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark,"_

I sang the song through twice. Then I looked down to Ciel who was fast asleep. I sigh and gave a weak smile to Ciel.

This, what Ciel is feeling right now, makes my job much harder to do.

_'Curse these two boys for making me so miserable.'_

I stood up from Ciel's bed and left him room, shutting the door silently behind me.


	24. A Visit to the Trancy Mannor

Ciel had to go to France on a buisnes trip and I was ordered to stay in London. I think he was tired of me getting hurt. I wasn't happy about it but any chance to not have to deal with being around both Ciel and Sebastian help keep to guilt bay. I had been avoiding them since the last meeting with Ciel because it hurt too much. Knowing soon I would have to betray Ciel and to stab Sebastian in the back. It hurt to even to take orders from Ciel at this point because I could feel his time running out.

My master called me later that night. I asked the boys to take care of the mansion while I was gone. I left to hell and arrived at my masters mansion. One of his sluts came and handed me a note and walked away drunkenly. It read:

_"Dear April Shower, I ask that you come to my current master's premises. You will meet my master and I ask that you dress properly. He takes an interest in pretty women and you my dear surely give him a good time. See you soon Avril. Sincerely, Your master."_

I sighed and walked into my room and picked out my nicest maid outfit. I laid it down on my bed an began unlacing my of his sluts came into my room and leaned against my doorway.

"I had to clean up your mess in the torture chamber. It was gruesome,"she said drunkenly.

I stripped down and slipped on my outfit.

"You're gonna screw that Trancy boy aren't? Just like the slut you are. That's all you are huh? Our master's slut and his little assasian," she said, trying to annoy me.

I laced my corset up calmly and the went up to her and shoved her into the wall. I pinned her there,my eyes reflecting in her's, and they were glowing bright demonic red. She looked slightly stunned.

"Listen here honey. I can kill you and replace you as easily as a fly. I might be a slut, but news flash sweetie, you're one too. So sorry you had to clean up my guts as they were spilled all over the floor. Sorry I had to postpone your time to get high off of our master's salivia, but get this sweet cheeks: Your going to die in what? Another four months? I live forever. I will be the one who throws your dead corpse into the incenerater and watch it burn. So insult me one more time slut. I'll show you how much of a slutty asassian I can be," I told her sadisticly.

I gave a slight nick in her throat and licked the blood off of it. She moaned slightly. Then I broken her arm and grabbed my cloak and turned to leave.

"He'll punish you for that!"she shouted at me.

I laughed and turned to her.

"So? What else do I have to loose at this point? I have lost every damn thing I care about so what is my life of any worth any more? I would have done myself in years ago if I had the weaponry and I wasn't owned. Now I can't because of orders from our dear master. So go ahead slut. Tattle tell on me. I'll just find a cuter girl to replace you and he'll forgive me. Now goodbye,"I said to her then vanished to the Trancy Mannor.

*** I arrived at the manner and knocked on the front door. A woman with white hair opened to door and smiling.

"Hello you must be Miss. Avril. Claude told me about you. He has been expecting you for sometime now. Our young master has also been awaiting your arrival. He is quiet eager to meet you," she said cheerily.

I looked her over and frowned slightly. She had pale white hair and was wearing a violet and white maid outfit. She appeared human but I could feel her demonic presence.

'She's a very powerful demon. Almost as powerful as my master, or Claude as he is apparently referred to here. Why is she working for my master then?'

I smiled at her and nodded. If she was as powerful as I made her out to be, better to behave and mind myself around her.

"Of course. I apologize for the delay. Lead the way. You have put me at a disadvantage ma'me. You know my name, but I do not know your's,"I asked her, acting as sweet and kind as I could muster.

"My name is Hannah. Hannah Anafeloz. Pleasure to meet you Miss. Avril,"she said sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet you then Hannah,"I said with a smile.

We entered the study where Alois and my master were in there. I stood in front of the desk and curtsied.

"Pleasure to finally meet your accquatence Lord Alois. My master has-"I started to say before I had a blonde boy looking directly into my eyes.

He was about my height, maybe a little shorter considering I was in heels. He wore a purple over coat with a green vest underneath. He had violet shorts on as well. His hair was a much paler blonde than mine. He had sky blue eyes that looked like they had seen a lot. A lot f pain, suffering, torment, and hardships. I suddenly felt compelled to protect him and immediately wanted to kick myself for it. I did not need another damn boy to want to protect. He leaned in closer to me and sniffed me.

"You smell nice. Like strawberries. I have never met someone my own height before. So you're my new maid hmm? Well... you certainly are a pretty one. I wonder what you look like without that pretty dress on...Undress!" said Alois Trancy, gleeful at another's torment.

I sighed. Another one. Great.

"Yes my lord,"I said as I began to unlace my corset.

"Here you address me as "Your Highness" understood?", the blonde boy said to me.

I nodded as I stood naked in front of both my master and Alois Trancy. Alois circled me like an animal stalking its prey.

"Wow. You certainly have been through a lot. Tons of scars and some of them look fresh. What's this tattoo you have here?" He asked me while leaning away to look at it. He touched it and I had to fight every bone in my body to not shake or smack him away. He continued to poke and prod at my scars, enjoying my discomfort.

"You're too flat chested though. Not my type. Just obey the rules and please me when I ask, no not sexually but...oh you'll see. Dress again please,"the boy ordered.

I dressed myself again, slightly stunned by his response. Most males want to take any oppertunity to take advantage of me but he didn't. My master simply stood in the back, emotionless. Odd how he acts this way around his master.

"Now I'll have Claude escort you to your bed chambers then I wish to see your skills in the kitchen. Claude here tells me you are a marvelous cook. Prove it to me," Lord Trancy asked me.

"Yes, your highness,"I said to him.

I turned to walk out and paused slightly.

'My lord do you wish me to say the goodbye as normal?' I thought to my master.

He gave a slight shake of his head and I proceeded out the room, my master following behind me.

"My lord. It seems you have caught yourself a truly worthy soul." I told him softly.

"Indeed dear Avril. It won't be as delicious as your brother's soul about that. How are things coming? How much longer before I steal away Ciel Phantomhive's soul?" My master asked, and almost hungry look upon his face.

"Soon. He is almost young Earl is going to France where he shall meet the end to both the Queen and the angel. Then from there his soul will be taken away on the island of demons. However my lord, "I said, pausing, " What will you do with the soul once I have brought it too you? With no body or contract you won't be able to devourer it will you?" I asked, feeling a small hope in my heart.

"I'll figure it out no need to worry," My master said, calmly.

We continued to walk through the large mansion and then he stopped outside a servant's room.

"Here is you're bedroom Miss. Avril. I'll see you here after dinner understood?" He told me, implying he wanted me for sexual needs tonight.

"Yes, my lord,"was all I told him.

I put my things away and proceeded to the kitchen. I cooked a delicious meal and served it to Lord Trancy. He enjoyed it and sent us off to bed. I went to my room and stripped down to nothing but my slip. I sat on my bed and waited, feeling numb to the world around me. This was just another place for my master to take advantage of me. After an hour or so there was a knock on my door. It was my master. I opened the door and he came in. I shut the door behind him and he pinned me against it, kissing me. He pulled away and sat upon my bed.

"Now Avril, let's just enjoy ourselves a little tonight hmm? No making a fuss understand?"He asked me, smilling.

I looked at him.

"Whatever you wish my lord,"I told him, empty.

"Why Avril you look so sad. It couldn't be the fact you're to take your brother's soul now could it?"He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

He knew what was bothering me. No point in arguing.

"Yes my lord, but that is what you wanted isn't it? My suffering. This is my punishment. Now...Tell me how you wish this evening to play out my lord? I only wish to please you from here on, so to atone for my mistakes,"I asked him, sitting beside him.

My master looked me over, his smile, if possible, growing wider.

"Undress me. Then...well you know how to please a man Avril. Please me,"he said, enjoying every second of this.

I did as I was ordered, even slit my own wrists so to let him inject his saliva into me. He was enjoying it. Surprised at first but enjoying it. The rest of the evening went by quickly for him, but not for me.

_'This is what the rest of my life will look like. So I might as well just give in. There is no point. I have nothing left,'_


	25. The End

I went back to the Phantomhive manor the next day only to find that Pluto had set London on fire. The streets were filled with the dead and Grim Reapers. They had their hands full with reaping the souls of all the dead. I rushed through town, knowing both Ciel and Sebastian were near. I ran through the streets and found Ciel, looking around, almost scared.

"Ciel! I've been looking everywhere for you! The mansion! It's gone! I'm so sorry!" I said to him, as I ran up and hugged him.

Half was my actual concern, half was me trying to distract myself from what it soon to come. Suddenly a part of a building was crackling and before I could respond Mey-Rin came and knocked us both out of the way.

"You two must have a death wish!," Mey-Rin said then looked at us closer, "M-Master! Miss. Avril!"

"Mey-Rin? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked stunned.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Sorry my lord! I know it's my duty to protect the estate, but I-"She started to said, crying slightly.

"Calm down. You're not in any trouble just tell me why you're here," Ciel said calmly.

"It's..It's Plu Plu!" Mey-Rin said, tears falling.

"What about Pluto?" Ciel and said together.

We were both stunned. Suddenly I felt a chill and looked up and around. I saw Ash and...Sebastian. He was with the angel. I felt slightly betrayed but after all, I was about to betray him so suppose the odds played out well. I turned back to the conversation. Pluto had turned ravenous. He was the one burning the city down to the ground. We all rushed to the scene of the crime when Bard and Finny were fighting Pluto, or I guess trying to tranquilize him. He didn't look like Pluto anymore however. His collar was glowing. Ash must be controlling him then.

"Master! Miss. Avril! I'm sorry I couldn't protect the manor!"Finny sad, surprised and a little sad.

"What were you thinkin' bringing the master here?"Bard demanded from Mey-Rin.

"He said too! It's not my place to say no!" Mey-Rin said.

"Pluto!"Ciel shouted.

I looked at Ciel's expression. He was afraid. He hid it with anger but he was afraid. I sighed.

"Has anything worked to sustain him?"

"No ma 'me nothin'! It seems hopeless!" Mey-Rin told me.

I frowned slightly. Everything was burning. Everything was slowly descending down into hell.

"What are you up to here?" Ciel demanded.

"Well, it's just we wanted Pluto to be how he was. We're sorry," Finny said, bowing his head.

"And I've already run out of tranquilizer darts," Bard said, holding his gun up.

"Are you idiots? You have really bullets don't you?" Ciel said fiercely.

My eye widened in shock. Ciel...the boy who loved dogs so much, was telling them to kill Pluto. It stunned me.

"Master are you telling us that we should shoot him?" Mey-Rin said, surprised.

"Take a look at his eyes. His mind is already long gone. That up there isn't the Pluto you and I knew. It's just a beast. You three know what it's like don't you? To have even your pride stolen away from you? To be left behind, hollow. It's a tragic way to live. I order you, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard: Kill the demon hound! Anyway you can,"Ciel order, strongly.

The three of them had tears falling down their faces and I wiped away a small tear that fell. I may distaste dogs but he was a good dog, and fun to have around.

_'Hell. Hell everywhere. And everyone is down here with me. This hurts my heart even more.'_

"Yes sir!" All three of them sad together.

They pulled out their guns and aimed. Finny held up a large stone.

I turned to Ciel.

"Master what do you wish for me to do?" I asked him.

"Go find Sebastian! If you can't, stay here and help them end Pluto. That's an order," Ciel ordered me.

I hugged the boy, tightly, and then pulled away, smoothed my dress out and curtsied.

"As you wish, my lord. Good luck Ciel. Stay safe. I love you," I told him, looking him in the eye.

Ciel was slightly taken aback by this but nodded and ran off. I leapt up where Sebastian and Ash were, only hiding.

"He's everything I would expect from a boy who would employ a demon, such as you. Unfeeling and ruthless. A soul forever beyond redemption. As I said before, you and I should join-"Ash began to say when Sebastian was no longer there.

I left, trying to follow the demon. From a distance I heard gun shots and a loud roar from Pluto. I cringed, but continued running.

I tracked Sebastian to the palace where I saw guards surrounding Ciel. Then I heard a gun fire and saw Ciel bleed.

"No..."I said, my eyes wide with shock.

He fell and his blood made the shape of a Pentagram.

"No...I..I won't go...Not like this!" Ciel shouted.

"I see you've awoken young master..."Sebastian said.

"Fire!" The guards shouted.

"No!"I said, leaping down from where I stood but stopped behind a guard. Sebastian was there. Holding all the bullets.

"You came back!" Ciel said surprised.

"It is exactly as you said master, You won't end. Not here, Not now," Sebastian said with a smile.

He flung all the bullets back into the guards. I stood there, watching. I knew what was to happen from here. I left to the demon island.

_'I have truly lost everything. Now, I have no other purpose than to serve my master. Until death to us part,'_

It was a while before Sebastian and Ciel arrived. I saw Sebastian was missing an arm. His contract arm. That would make this easier.

_'What a lie you've just told yourself Avril,' _I though to myself.

I sighed and waited in the shadows for this to be over.

"We're here, master," Sebastian said as he place Ciel down on a bench.

"So this is where it ends," Ciel said sadly.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"What about that bird?" Ciel said, looking behind him, almost directly at me.

"I'll see to it," Sebastian said.

"Maybe you can give it what's left of my soul," Ciel said, sadness thick in his voice.

I felt tears fall down my face. I didn't stop them this time. No point.

"As kind as ever, master," Sebastian said.

"So will it hurt?" Ciel asked, touching his eye patch.

"It will a bit. I'm sorry. I will endeavor to be gentle though,"Sebastian said.

This surprised me. That was actual caring and sadness in his voice. Sebastian had actually grown attatched.

"No! Be as brutile are you want. Etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a live worth living,"Ciel said, sad and empty.

"Indeed, my lord,"Sebastian said with a bow.

"Sebastian, one last order," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down.

"Take care of my sister for me. She'll be distraught. That's an order, my final order," Ciel said, softly and sadly.

Sebastian's eyes widened. I put my hand to my mouth, the tears coming down rapidly now. I felt my heart break with that. My little brother, who I tried so desperately to protect, was here asking for me to be taken care of. Foolish boy. Why couldn't he just hate me?

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian said.

Then Sebastian removed his glove and touched Ciel's face. He removed Ciel's eye patch and came at Ciel, his eyes their demonic color. I took my chance and closed my eyes. Then...I took my younger brother's soul.

I felt Ciel inside me and cringed slightly. I let myself sit there and silently cry. Then, when I ran out of tears to cry, I stood up, wiped my face of tears, and left, to the Trancy Manor.

_'Thus begins, my hell. I'm damned. As promised...Farewell,'_


End file.
